Back to the Past
by rachelness
Summary: Bella had a very unique gift as a vampire, the ability to change the past, she doesn't like the way her life turned out. Now she is given a second chance at the natural path she was meant to take, how will her life turn out this time around, no second chances, and no do-over's. Will she succeed? And how will changing the past effect the future?
1. Chapter One

The one and ONLY Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Twilight it belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just playing with it, so let me have my fun please. Thanks.

A/N: Some things are spot on with the book other things with the movie, and some things have been changed for the plot, Ps. Be prepared to laugh, well I hope you enjoy my unique sense of humor, haha. ENJOY!

* * *

_Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again but expecting different results._

* * *

** Back to the Past**

_When he entered the classroom I immediately found myself drawn to him again. But I couldn't pick him NO! I was on a mission, I had to change things. This was my last chance, I couldn't screw it up again. But his messy bronze hair, that crooked smile, those beautiful coal black eyes. No Bella, remember how it turned out. Remember what your fate would be with him? No do-over's this time remember? I couldn't help remember that fateful day the reason why I started this journey in the first place, the journey to a natural path…_

"You imprinted on my daughter?" I was speechless, I was drowning in a red haze of rage. I wanted to tear him to pieces. I wanted to end him right here, I couldn't believe he betrayed me like this.

"Bella, you know I can't control it. I didn't mean to imprint on Nessie." He said sadly.

"You nicknamed my baby after the loch ness monster?" That sent me over the edge, the dam broke then. I didn't want to hear Jake's sorry excuses. I pushed him hard into a tree, he slammed hard against it, Blood started tricking down his face, but I was too mad to care about him getting hurt. His wolfy senses would heal him anyway.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be! He was supposed to be with me. I realized that when I was pregnant, I was meant to be with Jacob Black. I was meant to take the natural path, I had just been too blinded to see it.

Every since I had woken up and realized I was a vampire my life had changed, and not for the better. Waking up my life had become one big disappointment after another. The realization hit me as plain as day, I was still in love with Jacob, in my vampire body I felt no love toward Edward, well maybe love like a brother. Why hadn't I listened to Jake when he told me to take the natural path. We were so beautiful together, as easy as breathing, my best friend, my heart beat, my sun, my everything. I had ran away from true love, natural love. I was just a stupid teenager I hadn't known exactly what I wanted out of life, and Edward being over a hundred years old should have known how easily teens can change their minds. Thinking back it was kind of gross that I was in a relationship with such an old man. I had started having doubts and Edward knew this, I wanted to go to college, and experience life before the change. I didn't know if the change was what I wanted anymore, but getting pregnant had changed things. I was sucked into the world of vampire beauty, glittering in the sun, the perfection, everything about Edward had sucked me in. If he had of looked like Count Dracula I doubt I would have been interested. Shallow much? I know. I know.

I didn't blame Edward though, there was no one to blame. But me. My stupid choices lead me here. Lead me to this heartache, and disappointment. Now that I was more mature, and more experienced I saw myself for what I had truly had been.

Stupid ass, obsessed, infatuated, Bella Swan _Cullen_. Ugh, I still couldn't believe I agreed to get married, even when I didn't agree with the union. Another thing that his vampire goodness persuaded me into. he basically blackmailed me into marrying him, and I fell for it. Now in my new vampire body it was all quite clear just what a dumb ass I had been, and just what his persuasion had done to me. When he would look at me with those honey golden brown eyes, he had me right in the palm of his hand, I was pawn and he could make me do whatever he wanted.

And now waking up I realized that MY Jake, _my my my_ Jake had imprinted on my daughter. NO! This was wrong, sick, twisted. Jake was _mine,_ ALL MINE! I was feeling more than rage, the green eyed monster was clouding up my damn vision. I was jealous of my daughter? What the hell? Something had to be done about this.

But it was too late, far too late. I made my choice, I chose Edward. I made the wrong choice.

Why? Oh Why?

Here I was, abusing my best friend for something he couldn't control. Poor Jake. I was taking all my frustrations out on him, when it was me who was at fault. If I had of chosen him in the first place none of this would have ever happened.

I was a low down vampire bitch, but I couldn't stop myself, I kept pushing him.

I wished I had of picked Jacob and the natural path. I wished I didn't have to give up my family to become one of them, I wished that I could have the life that I envisioned on the mountain top where it all changed, when I realized I was truly in love with my best friend, Jacob black. That day he took Edward's place in my heart.

I wish I could start over and be the girl that I had been when I first came to Forks. Well not exactly that girl, because she was stupid, I wish I could start over and be the woman I am now, and make the right choice! I would make the right choices this time.

_IS ANYONE LISTENING? I WISH I COULD GO BACK TO THE BEGINNING._ I used my energy so hard I was afraid my vampire head would explode.

Jacob was just getting to his feet when everything went black.

_Poof._

Light surrounded me and I was suddenly enveloped in it, and then I came to a pitch black room.

"Where am I?" I mumbled looking around, the last thing I remembered was me beating the crap out of Jake. A wave of guilt instantly washed over me. I was just so angry in the moment, I couldn't help myself.

"Hello Bella." a tall bald black man said.

"Hey! You're Morpheus! From the matrix! How'd I get into this movie?" I said confused.

He looked at me like I had grown two heads, "Listen Bell-"

"Where am I?"

"Would you please shut up and give me a chance to explain?"

I nodded.

"You are in a state of limbo, stuck in the middle of death and life-"

"What?"

"You must not interrupt me again!" He barked loudly his voice seeming to echo, I shut up instantly.

"Now, your power as a vampire was not only exceptional control that kept Jacob from imprinting and Edward from reading your mind. You also had the gift to change that of the past. As in go back to the past and change it."

I was stunned, I couldn't believe it. I could change the past? My vampire power kicked ass!

"You were so unhappy with where your life had turned out you tapped into your power and used all your power up, wanting to return to the past where it all began, when you first arrived back in Forks. Is this what you really want Bella? Do you wish to give up being a vampire having exceptional powers, your husband, your vampire family, including your daughter, for a chance to do it over and start all again."

I looked at him like he was nuts, afraid to speak, fearing one of his loud outbursts again.

"I can hear your thoughts, and you don't have to be afraid to speak."

"Yes, I want to go back to when I first came back to Forks and change everything."

"I see. The choice is yours. However, there are consequences, this time make sure you do it right Isabella, because there will be no more second chances. And remember changing the past will always affect the future in a negative or positive way, no do-over's this time. Your life will be permanent, Do you understand?" His voice was so stern and serious I had to think for a moment.

Take the red pill which was my vampire life, Edward, Renesemee, the whole family. _Renesemee_, I felt tears prick my eyes thinking about the sweet baby girl I had given birth to, I had given up so much to have that sweet baby, and I really hated to give her up, but I could see little black haried children from my vision on the moutation top with Jake, I wanted those to be my children. I would always love Renesemee though, always. She would always be apart of my heart, even though she would no longer exist.

Or did I take the blue pill, Charlie, Billy, Jacob, _my Jacob, _the natural path. I had to do it over to just see what would happen. I knew there wouldn't be any do-over's and that scared me because I wanted to get it right this time. But what if I went back and everything changed for the worse? The fear of the unknown had me scared. But Jacob always said we were meant to be, this would prove if he was right, we would always find our love no matter how much things changed.

Picking Jacob I got to keep Charlie, I got to have as many kids as I wanted, I got to learn and grow as a person.

This would be permanent, This would be my life, and there would be no going back. But the unhappiness I had felt in that vampire body, I didn't think there could be anything worse than that feeling, I had to try, and what happened would just happen, I had to do this. I had to take the natural path. This is what my life would be if there were no vampires or magic, I had to do it. I had no other choice.

Everything that happened in the unnatural path lead to doom. Jake imprinting on my baby, the Volturi never stop wanting me and the rest of the family, wondering constantly why I never chose Jacob and the guilt eating away at me, watching Jake and Renesemee start falling in love, I shuddered.

I had to go back, I had to. No other way.

I gulped, "Yes Morpheus sir, I want to go back, I'm positive. I'm taking the blue pill."

He quirked his eyebrow at me, "Any questions?"

"I have one question, are you god?"

He rolled his eyes, "Get out of my presence immediately!"

_Poof!_ And just like that I got a second chance at life.

* * *

_My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five_  
_degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt -sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka._

It all hit me like Déjà vu! I remembered this, I had lived this before. I wished a could skip forward past my annoying commentary, I had heard this all before. I wished I could fast forward this part too.

_"Bella," my mom said to me -the last thousand times- before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."_

"I want to go," It wasn't a lie this time, I wanted... I needed, I had to go. I had to change things.

"Tell Charlie I said hi." I knew she was going to say that, after all I had lived this before. This time around was going to be a breeze, I already felt more confident than I ever had in life.

"I will mom." I grinned. "I love you mom."

My mom told me she'd see me soon, and this time around I hoped that was true. She hugged me for a while and then let me go.

I was so anxious on the four hour flight to Forks. It killed me. I was bursting with nervous energy. Finally the plane landed in Port Angeles where my dad picked me up. Last time around I was nervous about the car ride with Charlie but not this time, I loved my dad he had been an amazing dad to me, and this time around I was going to be there for him too. I wouldn't ditch him for an immortal vampire family this time, I was getting ahead of myself that came later, I had to take this one step at a time.

Charlie was waiting for me in his police cruiser and the old awkward Bella Swan would have been embarrassed but I had went through too much in life to be concerned with such a small matter. I ran toward Charlie and gave him a big huge hug.

"I missed you dad." I felt him smile against me.

"I missed you too Bells, its good seeing you kid."

"Good seeing you too," I mumbled against his chest. I felt him try to pull away but I just held on to him tighter. Tears pricked my eyes.

It had been too long since I had seen Charlie, and on top of that I was considering letting him go just so I could live out a silly fantasy and become a damn bloodsucking immortal vampire, what had I been thinking? I missed Charlie, I breathed in deep, as his scent filled my nose. I finally pulled away, and the blush crept onto Charlie's face, but I could tell how happy he was at my advance.

"You look the same Bells, just as pretty as ever," It was my turn to blush.

"Thanks Dad." He wiped the tears away that had fallen on my cheeks, and kissed the top of my forehead.

We got in the car after Charlie put my bags in and we were on our way. I grinned because I knew what he was about to say next.

"I found a car for you," He smiled.

All I could think about was Jacob.

"Oh really? That's great dad! Thank you!" I squealed happily.

"Bells are you, ok? You're not on drugs or anything are you?"

I laughed, "No dad, why?"

"I don't remember you ever being this cheery and outgoing."

"I've changed dad, life will do that to you sometimes, you know?"

"Yes. I know alright." I heard a hint of bitterness in his voice. And I realized how damn selfish I had been. I never really cared about Charlie or how he had to live and be all alone. He never got over my mom. I was too focused on becoming a vampire, I never stopped to care about the people that loved me most. I had been living in a fantasy. I made a mental note in my head to spend as much time with Charlie as possible. I would even watch sports with him If I had to. I didn't want to be selfish anymore.

"So about that care it's a Chevy, I think you'll really like it."

I smiled, "I bet I'll love it dad."

And that was the end of our conversation, the rest of the car ride was enjoyed in peaceful silence, as I looked out the window admiring Forks, and thankful to Morpheus for a second chance. I think he might have been listening to my thoughts because the moment I thought that thunder rumbled loudly. I jumped at the loud sound, and Charlie chuckled.

We finally made it to Charlie's and my heart started hammering in my chest at the beautiful sight before my eyes, finally I felt home seeing him. I felt love, protection, friendship, my heart burst open wide as I looked upon the face I had been yearning to see every since I got a second chance.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Review, Favorite, Alert, and all that good stuff.

Thanks for reading God Bless.

-Rae


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and alerts. It makes me smile (: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading.

* * *

_ Love, like pure magic, Is life's sweet mystery_.

* * *

That beautiful russet skin, I knew it anywhere. The long silky black hair that went a little above his shoulders, I forgot how long it used to be, I just wanted to run my fingers through it. And _that_ smile that lit up my world. It was like I was seeing him for the first time, the magic of the moment enveloped me and I found myself hypnotized in his eyes. I loved him so much, I couldn't believe I gave all of this up just to become immortal.

He looked so much younger, and innocent, it was before he knew that vampires, and werewolves really existed. Sure he had heard the legends, but he had no clue that they were true, and when he found out it wouldn't be pretty. He stared at me with those intense chocolate brown eyes, I felt the power of his gaze sucking me in, making me fall harder. I thought vampires had magic, but Jacob's natural magic was just as powerful. His eyes were so hauntingly beautiful, I was a damn fool to give all this up. How I missed him. I missed him so much. I was so glad for this moment, I wanted to cherish it forever. I just wanted to run to him and hug him, and never let go, but I thought that would freak him out, and I didn't want that.

_Bella_ he mouthed his mouth curling into a smile, _Jacob_, I mouthed back returning his smile.

I thought back to when I saw him sleeping, how peaceful, calm, and serene he looked. He looked like that now when he was wide awake. I didn't see a mask, I didn't see Sam when I looked at him. I saw just saw Jacob. Simply Jacob. God, how I missed him. Tears welled in my eyes, I was being quite emotional today, but I couldn't help it.

_Jake._ My mind sang softly.

How had I ignored his beauty the first time around? Not only on the outside (which is what I loved Edward for) but also on the inside. How in the world did I think he was _sort of beautiful_? Screw that Stephanie. He was damn gorgeous. How had I not chose him? What was wrong with me. I wanted love when it had been staring me in the face the whole time.

Somehow, I lost my footing when I was heading for the truck, I slipped on the wet concrete. I instantly felt slightly warm hands grabbing me, pulling me upright. Jacob's hands. His simple touch on my skin felt like electricity, I instantly wanted more. His hands were no where near how hot they would be later on, but I was grateful for his touch now. He was indeed way _hotter _than Edward.

I couldn't stop the blush that crept over my cheeks under his intense gaze, I forgot just how clumsy I used to be.

"Jake!" I nearly tackled him to the ground, I turned around, and leapt into his arms, I just couldn't stop myself. I guess without his wolfy-ness he was nearly as clumsy as I was, and we both stumbled and fell into a huge puddle of mud, mixed with rain.

He stared at me, and I at him. I couldn't help the laughter that erupted out of me, not long after Jacob joined in too. We just sat there laughing, with me slightly laying on top of him, laying in a mud puddle. Our fathers looked on at us as though we had lost our minds. It had been so long since I was able to laugh like that. It was so natural with Jake. Edward was usually so serious, he hardly ever joked. That was another thing I loved being around Jake we could laugh, be goofy together, as well as serious too. When we were together it was just Jacob and Bella. Easy as breathing, at its finest. Jacob encouraged me to be myself, when Edward had tried to mold me into a fifties midwife.

"I didn't think you would remember me Bella." A blush stained his russet cheeks, I hadn't known Jacob to blush in ages. The Jacob I knew after the change was so confident.

I felt a twinge of guilt for never truly paying him the attention, or truly giving him the chance he deserved. He was supposed to be my best friend but I had used him, hurt him over and over again, I wasn't a good friend to him. But his love for me still remained true, and never wavered. It would be different this time, I vowed.

I laughed, "Of course I remember you Jake, how could I ever forget my best friend?" I smiled, and he grinned.

"I'm so glad you're back." He said softly. I could see the love he had for me in his eyes, it hadn't grown yet to the level it once had been, but hopefully one day…soon, it would.

"Me too." I shoved a piece of mud in his face, causing a gasp out of him. He in turn shoved one in my face. And soon we were having a mud fight.

"Some things never change." Billy said, as Charlie agreed, they laughed at our antics.

Suddenly I was a kid again, making mud-pies with Jake, everything was so simple, so easy. Not a single care in the world, everything else faded into the distance. That's how it often was with Jake when he was around all of my problems melted into him, and they seemed non existent. I forgot how I had to face Edward and his family tomorrow, I forgot about the worries of making sure my life was perfect this time around, all I could see was Jacob and that smile I loved so much. He was truly my sun, and I knew everything was going to be okay, as long as my sun kept shining.

Jake and I were in a fit of never ending giggles, as we continued to act like we were little kids.

Our fathers, got on to us soon after. Jake helped me up and showed me my brand new, 'old' car. I felt tears prick at my eyes, I missed this old clunker so much. Edward had made me get rid of my baby. He knew how much this car meant to me. I think he just got rid of it because he knew how much I loved it, and how much it reminded me of Jake. I leaned in and took a deep whiff, it smelled like home. I didn't need expensive extravagant stuff, I just needed love to be happy.

That was another way Edward and his sister Alice, had tried to mold me. They wanted me to be extravagant dress extravagant I knew they only wanted the best for me, but simple was so much better to a girl like me.

Jacob told me how he worked on cars, and how he rebuilt the engine on my new Chevy.

"I absolutely love it."

He grinned, "You do?"

"Yes!" I hugged him. "Thank you!" I mumbled. "And thank you dad." I called.

I walked over to him and Billy where he and my dad were engaging in a conversation about baseball or some sport or another.

"Sorry for the interruption. But hi Billy. How are you?"

Billy smiled, "I'm just fine Bella. How are you liking the truck?" Billy grinned from me to Jake.

"I love it, thanks Billy, and thanks again Dad," Charlie smiled, kissing me on my cheek.

"No problem Bella, good to have you back." Billy said.

"Good to be back!" I laughed, as I pulled Jake over to my truck.

"Umm Bella, I think we better get cleaned up." He said looking down at our mud-stained shirts.

I nodded, with a laugh. I brought some towels out of the house, luckily our mud fight didn't get us too dirty. Once we were both as clean as we could be, we got into my truck.

"How about we take a quick spin, shall we?"

He started telling me how to maneuver it, but I already knew all I needed to know about my baby, and I drove it like an old pro. It had been too long, I had missed it so much. I could tell Jake was impressed.

"It's like you've been driving this truck for ages." He smiled.

I just nodded, because little did he know I had been driving this truck for ages.

"So do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Nope," He said popping the 'p'.

"Do you want to hang out with an old friend?" I pouted my lips for affect, which caused a laugh out of him.

"Of course Bella. You can come down to the rez whenever you want, I'll be home." He grinned.

"Okay cool, I can't wait."

"Sure, sure." He said smiling.

I grinned at him using my favorite phrase. I just realized how much I missed hearing him say that.

I pulled back into Charlie's.

"Well I guess me and my dad should get going."

I felt a twinge of sadness I wasn't ready for him to leave just yet. I was just now reconnecting with my best friend. When a thought popped in my head, I knew Jacob nor Billy could resist food.

"Would you two like to stay for dinner?" I suggested. "I'm cooking. That is if you don't mind Charlie."

"I don't mind at all." He smiled. Then mumbled something about I'm glad someone can cook.

"He shouldn't mind the only thing he eats is pizza, and other restaurant junk," Billy teased.

"That's going to stop now that I'm around, we're going to get you on a better diet mister." My dad playfully rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Bells," Charlie mumbled.

I went into the kitchen to see what I could conjure up. All that was in the refrigerator was baking soda, old milk, and pickles. I sighed, thank God I had come to save my dad from his poor eating habits once again. How he ever survived without me, was beyond me.

"Jakeeeeeeee," I sang, horribly I might add, "Would you like to go grocery shopping with me?"

He grinned, "Why not? I have nothing better to do."

"Good." I said tugging on his arm as he followed me to the truck.

"Oh and Bella, don't ever sing again." He said with a goofy grin, and we burst into laughter.

Easy as breathing indeed.

* * *

On the way to the grocery store, we chatted non-stop, about Jacob's school, my old life in Phoenix, and what we planned on doing after we graduated. Jacob wanted to open his own mechanic shop.

"I believe in you Jacob. You can do anything you set your mind to," I said.

He smiled, "Thank you." He blushed once again. He told me how he was in the middle of rebuilding a red Rabbit, 'his baby' he called it. I was so happy for the conversation, Jake and I seemed to be hitting it right where we left off.

We acted like two big kids in the store. Earning weird looks from customers and employees alike. I heard many whispers about me being Chief Swan's daughter. I couldn't help but laugh, I knew this would be getting back to Charlie.

When Jacob got stuck in the cart I was pushing, I lost it. I couldn't help but double over in laughter. I laughed so hard tears were running down my cheeks. Jacob begged me to help him, but I was too busy laughing. "You shouldn't have gotten in the cart anyway!" I yelled laughing hysterically. He was 5''10 he had no business getting in a cart. I felt like my lungs were about to burst. When I tried to help him out of the cart I fell on my butt and this caused Jake to laugh even harder. With a lot of force he was finally able to wiggle himself out of the cart, and help me up. When he reached for my hand I jerked him on the floor with me, causing an alarm of giggles to sound again from the both of us.

We got a warning from the store manager, telling us to be more quiet or he was going to have to ask us to leave. We tried our best to be quiet failing miserably, we ended up whispering loudly.

Once we paid for our food, we still received many dirty looks from the customers and employees.

"Don't worry we're leaving," Jake barked to the onlookers, as we were walking out, causing our laughs to start back up again. He reminded me of werewolf Jacob then.

"That was so much fun." Jacob said, while we were putting the groceries away.

We were still laughing on the way back to Charlie's.

"That was seriously the most fun I've had in a long time." Jake confessed.

"Me too, me too."

He had no idea. Between getting pregnant and the baby nearly taking my life, waking up and being a vampire against my wishes, AND having my best friend imprint on my daughter, he had no idea.

"I glad you're back." He said again.

I couldn't help but smile for the millionth time that day. One thing I was sure of, Jacob and I were certainly destined, no matter how the world changed around us.

I still couldn't believe I missed out on all of this, just to be immortal. Thank goodness I came to my senses. It was late almost too late, but I was glad I did in time.

Thank Morpheus for a second chance.

And there was the thunder once again.

* * *

We had an amazing dinner. I cooked steak, potatoes with green beans, and pecan pie for dessert. I was amazed at how little Jacob ate, I then reminded myself he wasn't a werewolf yet. He still ate more than the average boy, however. Their moans as they ate were a clear indicator that they were enjoying the dinner I had prepared.

"Bells, I didn't know you could cook like this." Charlie said stunned. "This is amazing." He commented between bites.

"It is Bella, I'm very impressed." Billy joined in. "You can cook for us any time." He chuckled.

"Yeah Bella, its great." Jake said through a mouthful of food. I laughed, he was so adorable. He gave me a sheepish grin, as he continued to chow down.

"Thanks everyone."

"No thank you." they said at the same time.

Our dinner conversation was filled with more laughter, and catching up.

I hated to see them go, but I knew that they had to get back on the rez.

"Thanks for dinner Bella." Jake said softly.

"Your welcome Jake," He smiled at the nickname, "And thank you, for such a wonderful day,"

He smiled. "Remember you're going to hang out this weekend, ok?" He said, his voice hopeful.

"Sure, sure." I said stealing his famous phrase. He smiled, my sunny smile, I loved, then he and Billy headed outside so Charlie could take them home. I smiled triumphantly watching them leave. I sighed with contentment.

I felt pretty damn good about my progress I made today. It was one step in the right direction, I just loved spending time with my best friend.

Easy as breathing was so much better, than not breathing at all.

I unpacked my things, and prepared for bed, everything was falling into place. But I knew that I was going to see the Cullens tomorrow. Dread erupted in the pit of my stomach.

I was on such a high from being with Jake I felt like I could handle anything, even the Cullens. I didn't know how I would feel seeing them again, but I was ready. I could do this.

I gulped.

I hoped.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed!

Let me know how you're enjoying the story so far.

What do you think will happen when Bella sees the Cullens again

For the first time?

What is some things you would like to happen in this story?

Let me know

Review, review, review.

Thanks for reading.

God Bless

-Rae


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favored, and alerted **Back to the Past**.

This story is my baby & to see others enjoying it as much as I love writing it feels good.

You guys motivate me to write. You guys make me so freakin' happy!

I can't promise that I'll update everyday, but I think you guys deserve another chapter.

12 pages of Jacob/Bella, fun, and drama, I really hope you enjoy!

So without further ado, Chapter three!

* * *

_Being around you makes; me feel like for once in my life I don't have to try to be happy. It just happens..._

* * *

Breakfast was an exciting event I woke up early making biscuits, sausage, and bacon for Charlie and I. I was extra chipper, I hummed horribly around the kitchen. I thought back to Jacob telling me not to sing ever again, I chuckled softly.

Charlie was amazed, when he entered the kitchen. His eyes grew wide, at the sight of the breakfast I prepared. He wasn't used to eating so good, this time around. He would soon get used to it, and expect my cooking. I loved cooking, it made me happy, and apparently it made others happy too. Charlie thanked me over and over again, I insisted it was my pleasure. We had light conversation here and there, then he wished me luck on my first day of school.

School? My heart plummeted to the pit of my stomach. I suddenly felt nauseous I had completely forgotten what this day entailed for me. I was too busy on my 'Jacob high', and the dream I had about him last night, I forgot what I had to endure today.

I had to see my ex-vampire family, my ex-husband, my ex-baby daddy, my ex-best friend. Great. Just great.

Could I really do this? I was starting to doubt myself. I didn't know if I was ready to face them just yet. I couldn't run from them forever, I supposed.

Charlie noticed the change in my behavior, "Relax Bells, you're going to be great." He soothed. "You can do this." I nodded, even though he had no idea, he helped give the confidence that I needed to make it through seeing the Cullens again for the first time. I could do this.

I had to get it right this time, so Jacob and I could have the future I envisioned on the mountain top. I was determined to make that future a reality.

It was time to face the music. I was going to put on my big girl panties. I wouldn't be sucked in by Edward and his family this time. No sir-re-buddy! They could only dazzle me with their vampire power for so long. Once I got over the shock of seeing them again, I knew it would where-off. All I would have to do was remind myself of how my life with them would turn out. With more hurt, and misery than anyone could imagine.

I was wiser, more mature, fearless, I wouldn't be drawn to them, manipulation or their schemes. I was going to be immune to their vampire tricks. I knew what kind of power they possessed after all, I had been one of them once. I shuddered, I was glad I would never have to be one of them again. I couldn't imagine a whole eternity frozen in time, it just wasn't right.

I packed Charlie some lunch for work, he said his thanks, I said goodbye, then we were both off toward work, and school.

I tried to remember how to breathe, on my way to school. _In and out, in and out_. I kept reminding myself. As I made the familiar drive to Forks High School. I remember how long it took me to find it last time around, I slightly chuckled, but all chuckling ceased as I pulled into the school.

I gulped loudly. "You can do this Bella," I whispered pumping myself up. Old weak, dependent, needy, Bella was gone. New kick ass, independent, Bella replaced her. I made more silent reassurances to myself, as I gripped the handle to my truck tightly.

_I can do this! I can do this! _

I felt the nausea again, I thought this morning's breakfast would make a reappearance, I sucked it back down, willing it to stay in my stomach.

_Here goes nothing_. I thought, getting out of the truck, then I saw _it_.

The shiny sliver Volvo that I knew so well. I gulped loudly, and my heart fluttered.

_Oh God. _I thought.

* * *

The day went by uneventful. It was so boring taking the same classes again, at least this time I would get all A's. I thought about how the Cullens had to take the same classes over and over, how miserable. If I would have stayed a vampire how many times would I have to take the same classes over again? I shuddered at the thought. I would go mad!

Lunchtime came before I could blink. I knew what time it was. My breathing became erratic, I started to chicken out. _No I can't do this, at least not yet_. I wasn't ready to face them yet. I would be ready, just not now.

I went to the nurse, telling her I wasn't feeling good. She said If I ate lunch maybe I'd feel better, I told her I was feeling way to nauseous to eat. She let me remain in her office until lunch was over, I sighed in relief, but when the bell rang I knew it wasn't over. I had to see Edward Cullen once again today. I hurriedly made my way to the next class, I beat everyone into class and got my slip signed, thankful that the teacher was there early. I knew the students would be arriving any moment. I knew where Edward would be sitting from last time, I couldn't sit by him again. No, that was out of the question. When Angela came in I ran to her and made her my partner.

"Hi Angela, I'm new. I'm Bella. Do you mind if I sit with you?" I said, talking fast.

She blushed, "Sure, no problem."

"Thanks," We sat down, and I started to realize how much I missed my old friend. I had ditched her because she wasn't good enough, like the Cullens were in my book. I only thought about being one of them. I ditched everyone for them, I sighed.

"How'd you know my name?" Angela asked.

_Oops. I was supposed to find out her name at lunch. _

"I-um-overheard someone saying it." She nodded.

"Well welcome to Forks. Bella?" She asked for confirmation, I nodded.

"You're Chief Swan's daughter right?" I nodded and she smiled. Everyone always knew I was Charlie's daughter. The first time around it was quite embarrassing, and uncomfortable. This time however, I realized, it showed how much Charlie loved me, if he couldn't help talk about me to the entire town. I felt honored to be his daughter.

I was feeling content. Until _he _walked in. Angela noticed me tense up, she followed the direction of my gaze, a knowing smile playing on her lips. She pushed her glasses back up on her face. She leaned in whispering in my ear.

"That's Edward Cullen, isn't he dreamy?" I didn't respond, I couldn't, I was too speechless, all words failed me. Seeing him again, I had forgotten how incredibly beautiful he was. Not regular person beauty, other world beauty. So beautiful it almost hurt to look at him. I found myself getting sucked back in. I always wanted to run to him, he was so familiar.

_No, no, no he's not Jacob. Remember Jacob_. _Jacob natural path, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. Don't fall for the magic. _The stronger part of me warned.

When he entered the classroom I immediately found myself drawn to him again. But I couldn't pick him NO! I was on a mission, I had to change things. This was my last chance, I couldn't screw it up again. But his messy bronze hair, that crooked smile, those beautiful coal black eyes. No Bella, remember how it turned out. Remember what your fate would be with him? No do-over's this time remember? I couldn't help remember that fateful day the reason why I started this journey in the first place, the journey to a natural path.

I forced myself to remember. I forced the painful memories to play in a montage in my mind. I knew what the end of the story would be if I chose him.

I saw him leaving me causing me to nearly be catatonic, I saw him coming back to me expecting us to pick up where we left off with a weak explanation of why he left, I saw him blackmail me into marriage, I saw him turn me into a vampire without my permission, and then I saw what broke my heart most of all, Jacob imprinting on our daughter. Relieving the memories was painful, but necessary.

It all got worse from here. My life was definitely better without Edward Cullen in it. As the memories washed over me, I knew the magic, dazzling, had wore off and I saw him for who he really was.

Damn him! And his stupid vampire dazzling power, I finally snapped out of it. It wouldn't work on me anymore!

I noticed him looking hard at me. I knew he was wondering why he couldn't read my mind. A funny expression came over his face, and I wondered who's mind he was picking. He kept turning around to stare at me. I forgot how incredibly creepy this felt. Every thought I made concerning him, it was like he would make an expression. It was strange. I wondered what his problem was.

I wanted to look at him, but I couldn't. He kept taking deep breaths, I knew he was smelling me, drawn to the scent of my blood. At the mention of my 'blood' thought he tensed up. He was acting stranger than last time. What was going on with him? I knew he couldn't read my mind, but he was reading someone's. For a moment our eyes locked, and I saw confusion and wonder written on his face, as I quickly looked away. He tried to grab my attention by clearing his throat, but I didn't want to look at him again.

This was the first major change in my new reality, I wasn't sitting with Edward so I wondered how he would approach me this time. Maybe he wouldn't at all, I knew that was farfetched, however. But we started talking because we sat next to one another, I wondered would he talk to me this time around. I knew he probably would because the vision's that Alice had about me. He looked at me again, as thoughts of his sister entered my mind. It was like he was daring me to look at him, but I wouldn't.

For the second time this class seemed to drag on longer than the others, I couldn't wait for it to end, I stared at the clock counting down the minutes. I had to get away from him, and his creepy stares. Finally the bell rang. I was relieved, until, I noticed that Edward was lingering, after class, looking, quite, dare I say….. Nervous? What was his problem? The first time around he was running out of the room to get away from me, and my scent.

Was he waiting to talk to me? I didn't want to talk to him, this time around he was going to have to work extra hard to talk to me. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I didn't want to hear that velvety voice that made my heart jump, with its dazzling power. Edward suddenly smiled, a pained smile. What the hell was he thinking?

I felt a wave of fear rush over me, I didn't want to face him. I grabbed Mike when I saw him approaching me.

"Hi Mike, I'm Bella. Walk me to my next class?"

"I was just about to ask if you needed help finding it," I chuckled as we started walking. I hurried past Edward who wore a confused expression, like he was searching for an answer. I had to get far away from him.

I couldn't help but still be mad at him for turning me into a vampire without my consent. I didn't think I would be able to forgive him for that. I told him about me wanting to remain human for a while go to college but he didn't listen. I don't care if I was dying, Carlisle being the miracle worker that he was, could have found another way to save me. I guess I was grateful to Edward in a way, he made me want to choose the natural path for sure.

I wondered how my new choices would affect the outcome of my future. I was ready to take the risk, as long as I got to be happy with Jacob.

At the end of the walk, Mike looked nervous.

"Umm look. Bella. I know you're new and everything, so... How about we get a bite to eat this weekend?" He stammered.

"Umm… I actually… umm, I have plans this weekend. Maybe.. Some other time. But um-I need to get to class." I hurried into the last place I wanted to be, gym class. I groaned at the familiar sight. I hated taking the same classes over again.

I had changed something in my new reality. I didn't sit by Edward in Biology and in the process I had given Mike hope for some sort of future between the two of us.

I groaned.

* * *

School finally ended. I made it through the day in one piece for which I was grateful. I was proud of myself. I sped to my truck and hightailed it out of the school parking lot as quickly as I could. I drove around in my truck for a while, just thinking trying to clear my head.

Before I knew it I was hit with the familiar scenery of La Push, tears instantly stung my eyes. I thought this place was lost to me forever. I thought I could never go back to the place other than Charlie's that felt most like home. I started driving the familiar path to Jacob's house. The sight of the little red house made me grin. It had been way too long since I'd been here. Memories of Jacob and I here, flooded my mind.

Jacob must have heard my truck because he came bouncing outside.

"Bella!" he smiled, picking me up off the ground and spinning me around. "Its good to see you again!" I was so comfortable around him, my body instantly hummed with electricity at his touch.

"Hi Jake," I smiled as he sat me back down. "Sorry to just come here unannounced lik-…."

"No its okay! I'm happy you're here. You're welcome here whenever you want to come." He paused. "I was just thinking about you." He blushed a little.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course." He smiled. "I was just working in the garage." He grabbed my hand, and lead me into the garage. His sanctuary. I had missed it so much. I breathed deeply inhaling the scent of Jacob as it warmed me from the inside out.

_Home. _

Jacob looked rather nervous, "I know its not much," he said nervously, "I-er-hope you are okay with being in here… I know it might be kind of boring…" he stammered.

"No! I love watching you with cars."

He quirked an eyebrow, "You've never seen me work on a car before Bella…"

"I um-uh meant I would love to watch you work in here,"

He smiled, "If you insist."

"I do."

"I'm glad you're here." He said, for the millionth time, since I'd come back. He looked my in my eyes, and I couldn't help but stare into the beautiful dark pools.

"Me too." My cheeks warmed.

I noticed the red Rabbit that I loved so much. "Wow is this the car you're re-building?" I asked. I loved this car as much as I loved my truck, it was so special to me.

"Yep, this is my baby." He grinned.

"Its going to be a beauty when you finish re-building it." That I was sure of, Jacob did an excellent job last time around, and I was sure he would do it again.

He smiled shyly. "I hope so. Quil and Embry love teasing me about it, they think I'm wasting my time re-building a bunch of junk."

"It is NOT junk. I love this car."

He smiled. "Well maybe you can help me build it."

"I know nothing about cars Jake," I laughed.

"-Or you could just keep me company, I enjoy your company." He said softly.

"I enjoy yours too."

"When you finish re-building it will you promise me one thing?" I asked.

"What's that?"

"Promise me that I'll be your first passenger." I chuckled.

"Anything for you, Bella." He said with sincerity, and I knew he meant it. It was so early in the time table, and I already knew that he would do anything for me. I trusted him, just like I trusted him the first time around. I got lost in his eyes once again, as we held each other's gaze. I was falling for him, all over again, and this time I was falling harder than ever. There was nothing or no one standing in my way this time, all my love was strictly for Jacob, where it belonged.

After a while, he brought us some warm soda, and a few snacks.

We talked about everything under the sun, like the best friends we were. We could come up with a conversation about, just about anything. We had so much in common.

I watched him in awe, I never would get tired of how incredibly skillful he was with his hands.

"How'd your first day at school go?" He asked while he was tightening something inside the Rabbit.

"Long, boring. Stupid questions, gossip…" I paused, "And these weird long stares from this kid…. Edward… Cullen." I decided to go ahead and get the talk about the Cullens out of the way.

Jacob froze. His wrench fell out of his hand, but he recovered quickly, clearing his throat. "Oh." he obviously seemed uncomfortable, I decided to pry.

"Do you know anything about him?"

He nodded. "Yeah. But its stupid superstition though."

"What do you mean?" I knew exactly what he meant but I decided to ask anyway.

_"I shouldn't really tell you, I mean you aren't Quileute and I'm not allowed to say anything about our legends to outsiders." He said.  
_

Déjà vu punched me in the face, that had been his answer last time. "Come on Jakie. I won't tell anyone."

"Jakie?" He laughed. "Okay. Okay. And you can't laugh either, ok?"

"I promise not to laugh." I held up three fingers like the boy scouts when they promise.

I had to get him to confide in me so when the time came I would be in his life when he phased. So he wouldn't shut me out, he would let me in. I wasn't flirting with him to try and get information about Edward, no this time around it was strictly all about Jacob.

He started telling me the legends about the Cold Ones, and the Protectors. And I was memorized just like I had been the last time.

"So you change into a wolf, and you're chief all this runs in your blood?" I bit my lip.

"Er-um hypothetically speaking, yes."

"And you're going to be alpha."

"Yep." He said nervously.

"That's awesome Jake, it would be cool to turn into a wolf, and have you know-superpowers, and stuff." I had to tell him that, so when the change did happen, he wouldn't be scared to confide in me. He could tell me anything.

"Really? I thought you would think it was stupid."

"Not at all, Jacob my friend the werewolf. You can protect me, from the cold ones." I smiled, but I was serious.

"I'll always protect you Bella,"

I smiled. "And Jake you never have to be afraid to tell me anything. You can trust, and count on me. I just want you to know that."

Somewhere in our talk, Jacob had closed the gap between us, we were now sitting side-by-side facing one another.

He wore a serious expression, "The same goes for you too. You can trust me, and talk to me about anything."

I nodded. I suddenly felt the room heat up, my heartbeat sped up too. I didn't know what was about to happen. Could it be that Jacob and I were about to share our first kiss? The first kiss this time around? I suddenly felt guilty.

When Jacob and I shared intimacy I didn't want there to be any secrets between us, and I was keeping a major one from him. I already knew about the legends of the Cold ones, and Protectors, I also knew he was going to turn into a werewolf. This was my second time around, should I be honest and tell him the truth? I didn't know. What would he think? What if he thought I was nuts? It was no more nuts than him being a werewolf I supposed. He said I could tell him anything. Should I be honest, and tell him the truth? Something the old Bella never would have done? I didn't know.

I came to the conclusion it was too soon to tell him. I would tell him when the time was right. Just not right now.

My mind snapped back to the moment at hand. Jacob was still looking at me passionately a look that almost mirrored him on the mountaintop exactly. My eyes zeroed in on his lips, as I took in the moment. A swarm of butterflies instantly buzzed around in my stomach.

Him staring at me with those dark brown eyes that I loved so much, I nearly lost it. He leaned in extra slowly, I felt the electric current as he got closer, we were merely inches apart now...

"Bella." Billy called. I jumped up causing Jacob and I to bump heads in the process, we both moaned in pain, then laughed.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled rubbing my head.

"Me too." He said disappointed, my heart mirrored his disappointment.

I left out of the garage to see what Billy wanted, Jacob at me heels.

"Charlie just called, wondering where you were. I told him you and Jacob were in the garage, he says he was coming down anyway. I know you two are probably hungry, so how about we order pizza?"

"No sir. I am cooking a nice home cooked meal for you all, it's been enough eating out around here." I snapped.

"Yes ma'am." Billy smiled. "I'm not sure if we have enough groceries to cook anything though Bella."

"You just leave that to me. I'll look around and see what I can concoct." Jacob led me to the kitchen.

"God, I missed this place," I said softly, looking around the familiar kitchen.

"You remember it?" Jacob asked.

Yes, I remembered it well, but I knew what he meant. He wanted to know if I remembered it from my childhood. when Charlie used to drag me along, when I would come visit. I used to play with Jacob's sisters. I smiled. "Yes. I remember it a little. It always felt like home." Jacob smiled at that.

"I'm glad."

I started looking around for any kind of edible ingredients. I scraped up enough items to make pasta, garlic bread, and a small salad. It would just have to do. I got started cooking right away.

"Can I help Bella?" Jacob asked shyly.

"Jacob you burn boiled water." Billy chuckled, coming into the kitchen and getting a beer.

"Sure Jake. Why don't you fix the salad, you couldn't possibly ruin that."

I was so wrong he ruined it.

"Why on earth would you need to put salad on the stove?" I doubled over in laughter, Jacob's eyes turned into slits, glaring at me, I tried to subdue the laughter but it just kept coming.

"I tired to warn you Bella!" Billy joined in too. When the smoke alarm went off, we were in cahoots. Jacob joined in the laughter too. We were purple in the face by the time we were finally finished laughing, giggles still escaping here and there.

"Well salad's off the menu, but we'll still have pasta and garlic bread." I smiled wiping remaining tears of off my face, "You! Out of the kitchen." I said playfully.

"Sorry Bells." He smiled sheepishly the blush starting to fade from his russet cheeks. _Bells_. He called me Bells. I swooned, that was the first time he had called me Bells this time around. I was his Bells again and way sooner than last time, we were making progress. Right then I knew, we were going to be everything we were always meant to be.

"Bells," My smile faded and tears welled in my eyes, worry struck his face.

"Is that alright if I call you that?" He asked, his head dropping down.

I picked his head up cupping his chin with my hand, "Of course it is Jake." I said getting on my tip toes to give him a big bear hug.

I poured all my happiness into the hug, I felt him relax in my arms. Once I felt his arms tighten around me, relief washed over me, it was a relief being in his arms once again.

"My Bells…" He whispered, I melted deeper into his embrace, then he let go, much too soon in my opinion.

I smiled. "How about we set the table? There's no way you can mess that up." I teased.

"Sure, sure."

* * *

Dinner was ready when Charlie arrived. "Right on time dad." I said kissing his cheek, leading him into the kitchen.

Charlie was doubling over like Billy and I had been when he learned of Jake's 'burning' salad, antics. It caused a laughing riot all over again. As we were all laughing around the Blacks' small kitchen sitting around the table, I couldn't help but feel love radiating in the room, it was as if time slowed down and we were in slow motion as I captured this moment in my memory forever. Charlie, Billy, Jacob, and I were a family. I loved them all very much and I knew they loved me. I didn't need to be immortal for me to love them long and hard. This was all I needed the simplicity of love, happiness, and family. One life, not forever, just a long happy lifetime.

I was so grateful for a second chance I couldn't believe I ever wanted to give up something so incredibly perfect. Frozen in time had been so appealing at one time, but now I couldn't even imagine giving up all I had, this was more than enough for me. We continued to laugh until dinner was over. I didn't want to leave but it was starting to get late on a school night. Jacob wrapped me up in a big bear hug, I instantly became putty in his arms.

"See ya Bells. This weekend or hopefully sooner. I'm always here whenever you wanna come down." He flirted, and I saw a hint of the confident Jake he would be later on.

"Okay. Night Jake," I kissed his cheek, leaving a blush in my wake.

We departed back toward Charlie's. No matter how mine and Jacob's future changed it was clear that we were always meant to be together. We would always find our way back to each other, no matter what.

That night while I lay in my bed I thought about how Edward wasn't going to be in school for a whole week. I smiled evilly to myself, I had a whole week away from, Edward Cullen.

Hallelujah.

* * *

I woke up, with a smile on my face. My joy this morning mostly had to do with Jacob. The almost kiss we had _almost_ shared. Just the feeling of almost kissing him for the first time, this time around, had me feeling butterflies. My cheeks warmed at the thought. I thought about this kiss on the mountaintop. I couldn't wait to experience that again. All my hopes, dreams, love, all shared in one deep passionate kiss. The feeling of being wrapped in his arms. The easiness of being with him. I felt like I could tell him anything, I could be anything I wanted to be as long as I had him by my side, I sighed contently.

And no Edward Cullen today, also helped my mood.

"No Edward for a week, yeah. No Edward for a week, yeah." I sang quietly, grinning. I realized how much being around Edward made me feel uneasy, and uncomfortable once the magic wore-off. Just being in his vicinity had me feeling queasy. But for a week, I wouldn't have to worry about him. It was going to be a great day. Charlie noticed I was in a good mood, and he smiled, we chatted light over breakfast.

Being with Charlie wasn't awkward like I once thought. Neither of us spoke much, and that was okay. I had more in common with him than I'd ever realized, we were so much alike. I loved being with my dad, he made me happy.

"I love you dad, have a good day."

"Love you too, Bells. You have a good day too kiddo."

"I will dad. I will." I mumbled, skipping merrily out to my truck heading off to school.

I turned on the radio, something I never did. As a song that reminded me of Jacob and I filled the speakers.

_So glad we found in time_

_True love is hard to find_

_This time we're gonna get it right_

_We're holding on tight_

_I won't be misled again_

_This time the good guy's are gonna win_

_Our love comes so naturally_

_We were meant to be_

_I just can't live without you_

_There's just no me without you_

_I'd be so lost without you_

_I need my arms around you_

I smiled thinking about Jacob, we were meant to be. And he was going to win this time around, there was no second guessing that. I pulled into my parking spot, my smile still in place. I cut the engine, and got prepared for my second day, for the second time around.

I gasped loudly, starling myself. My grip on the door handled tightened so hard I thought I would break the handle.

My smile long gone, as something sliver and shiny, caught my eye.

What was that? I knew what it was. But I didn't want it to be true. I rubbed my eyes several times, to make sure they weren't playing tricks on me. Oh no. It couldn't be. How could this be? The Volvo? Edward wasn't supposed to be in school today! He was supposed to be too overwhelmed by my scent and the thoughts of killing me, he was supposed to be in Denali. Somehow the future must've changed.

_Oh shit. _He was getting out of the car. He was coming this way. Toward me. I didn't know what to do. I froze, my grip on the door handle tightening more. It broke off in my hand, I silently cursed. I would have ask Jake to fix it. I didn't know how I would get out of the truck with my door handle broken.

"Cursing is unladylike." Edward commented, as he stood outside my truck, he opened the door for me, and I climbed out. Had I cursed out loud? I must have. He had some nerve telling me what was unladylike. Controlling bastard. He eyeballed me then. What the hell?

I tapped my foot furiously giving him the stink eye, as I waited for him to start talking. I didn't want to deal with him today.

"Hi Bella I'm Edward but you already know that. May I talk to you?" He said gently.

Edward and his good manners, too bad it was all a façade.

"I-um-need to get to class." I said. Thinking of any excuse I could to get away.

"Bella, how do you know about my family and I?" He asked his voice hard, cutting right to the chase.

"What-are-you. What are you talking about?" I gulped hard, my voice cracking.

"Your thoughts Bella."

I bit my lip. "What about my thoughts?" I asked nervously, a smart edge to my voice.

"I can read your thoughts." He spat. "I read your mind yesterday in Biology class. You were thinking things that no one is supposed to know. You were thinking far into the future as if you know what's going to happen. How do you know these things Bella? No one is supposed to know."

"How can you read my thoughts. Last time you couldn't" I was puzzled. I bit my lip furiously, as I was trying to piece this all together.

"_Do you wish to give up being a vampire having **exceptional powers**, your husband, your vampire family, including your daughter, for a chance to do it over and start all again." _

_Morpheus_. Thunder rolled.

_I wish he would cut it out with the stupid thunder. _I thought angrily.

In this new reality since my fate is going to turn out differently, he can read my thoughts since this time I'm choosing Jacob. My fate was shaping up, fate knew I was choosing Jacob this time. I didn't need the shield, so this time Jacob could imprint, right? Morpheus said that's what kept him from imprinting last time, the shield. This time, there was no shield so hopefully he would imprint, like it was meant to be. The shield worked in my human body too, because fate knew in my old reality that I was going to become immortal, and I needed that shield, but in this new reality, I didn't need it. I was choosing the natural path. I gave up my shield, having my mind being completely exposed to Edward, for Jacob. I suddenly felt naked, that was the part of me that was just mine, that Edward couldn't get to. He could pick other people's minds, such an invasion of privacy. I did not like Edward reading my thoughts but, it was a small price to pay if it meant Jacob and I would be together.

"What are you talking about Bella? What new reality?" Edward asked, his eyes narrowing, he was obviously trying to keep up with my thoughts.

I gritted my teeth, "Its none of your business!" I hissed, "And besides I need to get to class!" I barked.

"We're not done talking about this Bella." His black eyes burned deep into mine, I knew he needed to feed, I gulped, biting my lip too hard.

"I won't hurt you Bella." His voice turned soft. And then I felt something dripping down my lip.

Edward inhaled deeply. This couldn't be good. Edward didn't need to breathe. His black eyes suddenly had a darker edge to them, as he continued to breathe in deep.

Iron and salt filled my nose. _Blood. _I had bit my lip too hard. I had to get away from Edward, I didn't trust him. But for some reason, it didn't make me sick this time. I could stand the sight, and smell of blood. I felt relief, but dread filled washed over me, as I stared into Edward's eyes again.

"Stay away from me Edward!" I tried to run but he grabbed my arm.

"Bella we are not finished here. You will tell me how you know about my family, and I." He studied me, not taking his eyes off the blood on my lip, I tried to lick it away, but more blood kept coming. "You can trust me Bella." he stared deep into my eyes.

His vampire dazzle shit wasn't working I was too angry.

"Tell somebody who believes you! I don't have to tell you anything, and stop reading my damn thoughts!"

With that I ran to my first hour class, confused as ever. My mind started wandering a mile a minute, as I bit on my lip, making it bleed again.

Edward was trying to show me that even though I was bleeding, he wouldn't hurt me, that I could trust him. But I saw the look on his face, my blood still sang to him. I did not trust Edward Cullen. I knew he would try his best not to hurt me, but I still didn't trust him. He may have exceptional control but the thought of killing me still crossed his mind, and that was scary.

He betrayed my trust when he turned me into a vampire after I had told him I wanted to stay human for a while longer. I would never trust him again.

I didn't know what to do, or how to feel. Edward wanted to talk to me, and now he could read my thoughts. I had no privacy.

This was not good.

_What do I do now?_ I thought hopelessly.

I knew that eventually I would have to tell Edward the truth. After all, he could read my thoughts anyway. And his family wouldn't stop bothering me until I did. I would just try to put it off as long as possible.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed.

Drama, drama, drama.

Review & Tell me what you think is going to happen next

And what should happen next.

Thank you so much for reading.

And for your encouragement and your storyline suggestions

It helps me so so so so so much.

God Bless!

-Rae


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has alerted, favored, and reviewed! :)**

* * *

_I don't want expensive gifts; I don't want to be bought. I have everything I want. I just want someone to be there for me, to make me feel safe and secure._

* * *

"Thanks for walking me to my truck guys." I hurriedly said getting into my truck, quickly. Mike looked like he wanted to say something but I didn't wait, I couldn't talk right now. I was feeling tense, and on edge. I didn't feel safe, I had to get to the place where I felt safe. I needed to get to him, my Jake.

I waved a rushed goodbye to my friends, and drove out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. I pushed my truck as fast as it would go, praying I wouldn't get a ticket for speeding. Being the Chief's daughter had its perks, however.

I slowed, once I was hit with the calm scenery. My heartbeat slowed down a bit, a half smile appeared on my face. The safety only this place could provide overwhelmed me. I could feel him now, my breaths evened out. I felt protected.

Jacob grinned as he came out of the house. "Bells…" He said softly, running over to the truck. Instantly upon arriving in La Plush my problems seemed less important, somehow. I smiled as I gazed upon his beautiful face.

"Jake, could you open my door for me?" I asked sighing in frustration. I couldn't use the handle from the incident with grandpa Edward earlier. I had dodged him the entire day. Getting lost in the crowd when he would try to talk to me. Completely ignoring his stares in lunch, and Biology. I tried to block my thoughts as best as I could, but he had already seen too much. I wasn't used to having Edward reading my thoughts. I hated it. I hated his stupid vampire power, it was such an invasion of privacy. The vampires were really rather selfish when I thought about. Now I knew why Jacob hated having him pick through his brain so much. I hated hated hated it all!

My rage was starting to get the best of me.

"Bella," He said approaching me after school, with his smooth velvet voice. Once upon a time, I loved hearing that velvet voice, now it made me sick to my stomach. I just barely got away from him. I called after Angela, Mike, and Jessica, sprinting to catch up to them. Jessica went a separate way to her car. Angela and Mike walked me to my truck, and I got the hell out of dodge. I knew that it wasn't over however, I would have to answer to Edward sooner or later. I chose later. I was dreading the conversation we would have to have. I knew he wouldn't give up until he got answers. I would try to postpone the inevitable as long as possible. I didn't want anything to do with Edward or the Cullens this time around, but it looked like I was going to have to. I made my choice I chose the wolves this time, I didn't want anything to do with the vampires. I owed him nothing.

Jacob quickly opened my door, scooping me up in his arms. I became limp against his chest, I breathed in his unique scent, as my problems melted into his embrace.

He stopped hugging me to study me closely.

"What's the matter, Bells?" Jacob's faced pinched in concern, he was so darn cute. He could always read me better than anyone. Even if Edward could read my thoughts now, he had no clue where my thoughts began and when they ended, that was the complicated puzzle of Isabella Swan. But Jacob, he could read me, he knew me so well.

"You know me so well already." I commented.

"Just give me a few weeks Bells, and I guarantee I'll know you better than anyone," He said chuckling.

I nodded. "I bet you will. I hope I'll know you as well,"

He laughed. "I'm a guy Bells, there's not much to me besides food, cars, girls, and food."

"I happen to know that you're very sweet, and caring also."

He blushed. "C'mon Bells….. I'd settle for charismatic, and sexy." He teased.

I hit him playfully. Then I blushed. "Well you're sort of- really beautiful Jake," I whispered.

_Take that Stephanie!_ I licked my tongue out at her in my head._ Thank Morpheus this time around the author of the story actually has a brain,_ I thought.

"Thanks Bells. But not nearly as beautiful as you." Crimson stained both sets of cheeks. I felt my face flush.

"So are you going to tell me what happened today?" He asked his voice soft and caring.

I didn't want to start anything between Jacob and Edward, there would be enough of that later. They already hated each other, and Jacob didn't even know the truth yet. However, I didn't want to lie to him when it wasn't necessary, I had to tell him the truth.

"That Cullen kid again," I sighed. Rage instantly marred his perfect face.

Jacob's rage was evident. "The cold ones." He whispered. "Is he bothering you Bells? Do you want me to straighten him out?" He spat, looking like the post-phased Jacob.

Until Jacob was phased there would be nothing he could do, I didn't want there to be any fighting anyhow.

"No. Jacob, you don't have to do that. I can handle him. But I do need a favor." I said smiling sheepishly.

His features softened a bit, "What's that?"

"Could you fix the handle on my door for me?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure, sure." He smiled as his face relaxed, calming down. I told him how I broke the handle on the door accidentally.

He walked over to my truck and surveyed the damage. "But Bells, just know that if you need me to talk to him I will, ok?." His voice stern.

"I know Jake, thank you." He cupped my face in his hands. I couldn't help but stare at him. He already protected me whole heatedly, I felt so safe around him, even pre- phase. We stayed like that just staring at each other, until he broke away, and led me into the garage.

Jacob fixed my door handle in under 5 minutes. "You work fast. Thanks Jake."

He blew his nails in an obnoxious gesture, "I am the best," I hit him, and he laughed. "It was my pleasure, Bells." He said in a lame British accent, we both laughed, and that started our round of giggles for the day.

"You are the best." I agreed.

"I know honey," He winked. My heart skipped a beat at him calling me 'honey' for the first time around this time.

"Conceded much?"

He laughed, his beautiful laugh that was music to my ears.

Jacob and I spent a little more time together. Laughing and joking as usual, then I dismissed myself to go back home. I needed to prepare supper for Charlie and I had do my homework. I groaned at the thought of homework.

Jacob pulled me into a sweet hug pending my near departure. He hugged me tightly, his face buried deep in my neck.

"I miss you already, Bells." He whispered, almost too low for me to hear.

I smiled, "I miss you too. I don't want to go either." I mumbled into his chest.

"Then don't," He chucked.

"I have to. But don't worry tomorrow is Friday, I'll be here right after school."

He sighed, "Until then." He opened the door to my truck, helping me climb in.

"See you Jake." I whispered into the beautiful sunset. I hated being away from him, we were so attached to one another, already. This was how it was supposed to be.

I knew I would see him again but any amount of time away from him felt like too long. Tears threatened to spill over.

_Man up Isabella Swan. You're not the weak fragile girl you once were, you can do this. _

"See you Bells." He waited as I disappeared down the road, my heart stung with every mile. I looked in the rear-view mirror until he was no longer in sight. I sighed when I could no longer see him.

Instantly, the nerves that Jacob had taken away were back in full force, I suddenly felt uneasy. Sick to my stomach. My nerves were getting the best of me, and I was on edge, jumpy. I had felt so safe on the rez where no vampires could come for me. I looked in my rear-view mirror constantly, paranoia seeping in my mind, my imagination getting the best of me.

Once home I rushed into the house. Which was really rather pointless, if Mr. Glitter pants, wanted me, running would do no good. I didn't know when I had started to loathe Edward but I was resenting him, and I didn't understand why.

I started dinner, finished my homework, finished dinner, and set the table. I thought about how most of the wolves would have to quit school after the phase, I had to stop that somehow. I tried to put a plan into motion, that could help them this time around, as mate of the alpha, it was my duty to help the pack.

Charlie and I had a relatively quiet dinner, I was deep in thought and he seemed to be too. After dinner, I washed the dishes while he watched sports.

Finishing up in the kitchen I kissed him I quick goodnight and then headed to my room. I tried to remember what was changed in my new reality. There were really no major changes, besides me not sitting next to Edward in Biology, and Edward not going to the Denali's, the next big thing was when Edward would stop the van for me. I wouldn't put myself at risk, not this time. What if he didn't stop the van this time? It was just to big of a risk.

I finished my nightly routine showered, brushed my teeth, and was ready for bed, still lost in thought, when I felt a breeze from the window. I looked over to the window, and gulped. It was wide opened. Fear gripped me, suddenly. I didn't remember leaving it open. I ran over to shut it, locking it. I knew it was rather pointless, but it still made me feel better. I felt uneasy when I realized Edward used to come here and watch me sleep. A chill ran up my spine. I surveyed the room, making sure I was completely alone, then popped the light off.

I was just dozing off, when I felt cool air, and heard a breeze. I looked to the window and it was still closed. I shook it off, thinking my nerves were getting the best of me again. I settled deep into the covers looking around, when I heard a soft voice.

"Isabella, we need to talk." The voice whispered.

I popped the light back on, so fast I got whiplash. I gasped, as I stared into the black eyes of Edward Cullen.

Oh shit.

Why me?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. **

**Review please! It really helps me.**

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**What should happen? **

**I get writer's block quickly so I need you guys to help me out a bit!**

**Please, please, please review. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Rae**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: You guys are really awesome reviewers. You know that?  
**

**Your input, and what you think will happen next,**

**Helps me a lot! I really enjoy reading them. **

**Its like my own personal brand of heroin haha.**

**_I wanna be Jacob's imprint _****I credit you for the name "Stalkerward" I used in this chapter! Thank you!**

**And ****_Yeddi_**** thanks for the amazing reviews they help me a TON! **

**Thanks everyone. Okay enough of my chattering.**

* * *

_Loyalty and devotion lead to bravery. Bravery leads to the spirit of self-sacrifice. The spirit of self-sacrifice creates trust in the power of love._

* * *

I snapped my mouth shut that had been hanging wide open, for several minutes. I rubbed my eyes several times, to make sure they weren't playing tricks on me. To my dismay they weren't Edward Cullen was there in my room, in the flesh. Well not exactly the flesh more like the walking dead. I shuddered.

I remembered my pajamas, a flimsy tank, and short shorts. I made sure I was fully covered up with my bed sheets, I didn't want to chance exposing myself to him. This was such a damn invasion of privacy, I didn't appreciate his vampire ass sneaking in my room, like a stalker. He took advantage of the fact that he had 'special abilities' just because he could, and it wasn't fair.

"Bella." He breathed softly, a little above a whisper, staring at me.

For a moment I pondered screaming and waking Charlie. Yes, that's exactly what I had to do. I would scream the most horrific, terrifying, earsplitting scream. Charlie would come rushing into my room with his gun in tow. It was the only thing I could think of to get, Edward's creepy ass out of my room. I opened my mouth wide, to do just that, but before any sound came out, I felt a rush of cold air, then felt cold hands on my mouth, covering it. Damnit! I forgot this psycho could read my thoughts, I would have to consider my thoughts carefully around him, which wasn't going to be an easy task. I shrugged away from his touch, his icy hands startling me. How I ever got used to the freezing cold before, was beyond me. I shivered, I never wanted his hands on me again. I snuggled deeper into the covers, shivering slightly, thinking of the warm hands of my sun.

Edward flinched, probably from reading my thoughts, he quickly regained his composure.

"I know you don't want to wake Charlie." He mumbled. He thought for a moment, looking down. Then his eyes trained back on me.

"Bella, how do you know about my family and I?" He demanded, his black eyes boring into mine. He was leaning slightly over my bed watching me intently.

I gulped, his eyes were as black as the bottom of the ocean, he hadn't drank. I didn't feel safe, an alarm of fear erupted in my head. I studied him closely. He looked as awful as the undead could look. He still looked like a swimsuit model, on his off-day, however. His hair untamed, his eyes as wild as his hair, he had a wild feral look to him. Something was stressing him out, and I knew what it was.

"I told you before, Bella, I won't hurt you. You don't have to be afraid." I still didn't trust him, I knew he wanted to believe he had control over his thirst, but in reality my blood still sang to him, and he would suck me dry, if he got the opportunity. I knew he had that dry ache in the back of his throat. Sticking him like a thousand tiny needles, I had felt that dry ache before, I gagged at the thought of ever drinking blood, how could one live off of blood?

Why I had been so trusting before was lost to me now. How could one ever trust a vampire? I thought coldly.

Edward's ethereal face twisted in anger. "I wouldn't suck you dry Bella." He spat. "I would never hurt you." He said softly, it sounded as if he wasn't so sure, like he was trying to convince himself of that fact. I knew his thoughts were going crazy for my blood. His own personal brand of heroin I believe he described it, it was ironic when in reality I was the one who had been the addict.

A look of shock crossed his face, "How do you know that? How do you know this stuff Bella?" He seemed a bit confused, and puzzled.

Rage replaced my shock quickly. "What are you doing _here_?" I asked my voice rising. "And stay out of my head."

A pained smiled crossed his face. "It's not like I can help it." He said softly.

I rolled my eyes, "Well you need to try."

"Its no use anyway. I'm trying to keep up with your thoughts… but you're so… difficult to read." The statement sounded familiar. "Your mind is a puzzle, and its difficult to figure you out. Even with reading your thoughts, I still can't figure you out."

I thought how Jacob always found it so easy for me to read, I was an open book before him, and even Edward with the ability of reading my thoughts still couldn't figure me out.

_Really Stephanie? And you say these two were destined? Please!_

I rolled my eyes again, "Listen Stalkerward, you really need to get out of my house. I can't believe you broke in here." I said through clenched teeth.

I could tell Edward's patience was wearing thin, but I didn't care I wouldn't stop pushing his buttons.

"It was the only way to talk to you, Bella. I tried talking to you in school, you dodged me the entire day. I need to know how you know about our kind. No human is supposed to know the things that you know. You will just keep avoiding me, this was the only way I could talk to you."

As crazy as it was I knew Edward thought it would sounded logical in that selfish brain of his.

"Its none of your business!" I snapped. "I don't have to tell you anything." I was beginning to feel annoyed, how dare he break in my house demanding answers.

Edward's handsome face fell, he looked rather sad. "Why are you so cruel to me, Bella?" He asked, "Have I done something to you?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

In that moment, I felt sorry for him, I was being awful to him, and he hadn't even done anything to me yet. Well besides breaking into my room, I sighed. He didn't deserve to be treated so unfairly, I supposed.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. "I just don't appreciate you breaking in here, and invading my privacy. I understand that you're looking for answers, and-I'm-going to give them to you, but not right now, not here, ok?"

He nodded. "I am sorry for invading your privacy, it seemed like a good idea at the time." He smiled.

I half-smiled. "Well it wasn't. I'm not ready to tell you yet. But I will eventually."

He stared at me intently, with a look of adoration as he admired me. I felt my breath leave me body for a moment, under his gaze. I knew it was dangerous to look directly into his eyes, with his dazzling power but I couldn't help it, my resolve came down for a moment.

I felt myself being sucked back in slowly. He ran his cool fingers over the side of my face, I shuddered under his touch, my hairs stood on end, but I couldn't back away. "You're so intriguing Bella. I've never met anyone like you before. You're the one."

_Another Matrix reference? Morpheus was being so cruel._

"Alice said you would come along, but I didn't think the pull to you would be this strong." His fingers tangled in my hair. He ran his cool fingers over the side of my neck, listening intently. "It would be so easy, since you already know the truth." He must have been listening to my pulse pounding. I felt so weak, and fragile in his arms, one small move and my life could be over. In that moment I was afraid to move. He slowly sat down on my bed, his cool breath fanning across my face. He brushed his lips gently across my cheek, as soft as a butterfly wing, leaving goosebumps in his wake. I didn't remember him being this forward last time, I was the one who'd chased him.

He leaned in further as if to kiss my lips. No, I couldn't let that happen. I had to be faithful to my sun, and I wouldn't be able to recover from a kiss so easily. He moved in oh so slowly, I could feel his breath on my lips, now.

_"Bells… Don't do this, please."_ I suddenly saw Jacob's pained face in my head, snapping me back to reality._ "Think about, us." He whispered. _

I was letting Jacob's mortal enemy have his hands all over me. I was not acting in a very mature fashion, I knew what the end of this future entailed for Edward and I. I knew better, I was not acting like a woman who had been through an ordeal having a baby, I was acting like the stupid, selfish, Isabella Swan who I had been the first time around. I couldn't betray Jacob like this, not this time. I had to be loyal. Loyal to a fault.

_What are you doing? Snap out of it Bella!_ The voice of reason asked me. I shook my head, clearing my mind from the dazzling haze of fog that clouded my mind. Sucked in once again by the magic. I thought.

I sucked in a breath. "Maybe. Alice is wrong, I mean her visions are subjective. The future can always change." I blurted out.

He abruptly stopped touching me, and I was grateful. I wiggled farther away from him on my tiny bed.

His eyes were serious, "How did you know that?" He demanded.

"I'll tell you everything, but I think we should do it properly. Let's not forget I am human and I do need sleep, and tonight is a school night, so if you please be so kind as to leave my room, I'd greatly appreciate it," I faked smiled, sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"We need to talk about this soon. I mean it Bella." He warned. "I won't leave this alone. These are secrets about our kind, no one is supposed to know. It can be very dangerous... for all of-" He didn't finish letting the thought hang in the air.

"Whatever. And next time you think about breaking in my room, you better reconsider, I have some very high friends in high places." I warned in return.

He laughed a melodic laugh. "What could they possibly do to me?"

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. You better leave before the wolves descend." I said coldly.

"Bella, you need to stay away from-"

"Save it for someone who cares," I said cutting him off. "Goodnight Edward." I said sarcastically.

"Remember we need to talk, and soon." He said again.

"Yeah, yeah." I fake yawned.

"I'm not giving up on you, Bella, on us. You the one for me." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he left it at that and climbed out of the window. I thought I heard him say we were meant to be once he was out of the window, but I wasn't sure.

I sat there in a daze once I was sure, he was gone. I felt betrayed, enraged, disappointed all at the same time. He and I were meant to be? No! I wasn't meant to be with him. He should have been dead a long time ago. If it weren't for magic in the world, he wouldn't even be alive. I was livid. How dare he think I was meant to be with him? I was meant to be with Jacob Black! I ground my teeth so hard together it hurt.

I looked down, and I wasn't covered up anymore, somewhere in my rage the covers must have fallen off. I wondered how much Edward seen of me. I felt sick.

I knew Edward wouldn't just drop this. I knew he wouldn't stop until he got answers. The words Edward spoke before he left echoed in my mind, _I'm not giving on you, Bella, on us._ I shiver went up my spine. I didn't know if I should be honest with Edward, tell him the whole truth about my second chance. I didn't know.

I was disappointed in myself, how I left his vampire magic suck me in. Good thing I came to my senses. I thought.

_I'm not giving on you, Bella, on us._ The words rang in my ears. Us? This time around there was no us. But he didn't understand that, all he knew was that he had waited decades to be with me. I was "the one" as he had put it. I knew eventually I was going to have to find a way to spend more time on the rez to get away from the vampires, I knew Edward wouldn't leave me alone. He would be persistent if he really wanted me. Selfish bastard. How dare he tell me to stay away from the wolves? His family was so selfish they knew they would change with them being in the area, and yet they still stayed.

Jacob would never hurt me, intentionally i trusted him with me life. Edward on the other hand hurt me repeatably. He was so controlling. We weren't even friends, and he was trying to tell me to stay away from my Jacob? Ugh.

I knew I was going to have to figure out a way to stay on the rez more often now. But I didn't know how...

Last time around I had worked at Newton's, this time around I could get a job on the rez! It was a perfect solution, at the moment. Until I could leave there permanently.

I would get to stay on the rez more often and help the wolves once they phased with homework, meals, and stuff, -spend more time with Jake-, and stay away from the Cullens.

I would ask Jacob if there were any job openings down at the rez.

Letting my mind wonder with thoughts of Jacob, calmed my mind, and I was finally able to fall into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_I walked into the familiar bright room, a heard the soft crying of a baby, and then it stopped. _

_I looked to my left, Edward was holding a baby. _

_I reached out for her, he yanked away from me. _

_"Bella. How could you?" Edward's accusing voice asked me. "You don't deserve to hold her, you gave her up. What kind of mother are you?" He asked coldly. _

_I looked over at the child and it was Renesemee, she was no longer a baby she was a little girl now, with red eyes. "How could you do it to me mom? I wasn't good enough for you?"I felt tears prick my eyes.  
_

_"You were. I'm sorry sweet baby, but it was never supposed to be like this." _

_Suddenly her teeth became fangs, as she started toward me, she grew into a teenager. "How was it supposed to be 'mommy'" She said mockingly. _

_ I looked over to Edward for help, but his teeth became fangs too, as I looked into his red eyes. _

_"No please. I'm sorry." I said backing away. I called out for the rest of the Cullens. They all came bonding in the room. _

_"Thank God. Please help me."I pleaded.  
_

_"No one is going to help you Bella, you were my best friend. How could you betray me, by picking them. Our enemies?" Alice said coldly, and her eyes too turned red. _

_"Shame on you Bella." Carlisle and Esme said at the same time. _

_"I treated you like a sister! And you gave it all up for a damn dog!" Emmett said. _

_Jasper just shook his head at me, trying to calm me down. "Don't worry Bella, it won't hurt that bad." He said his voice way too calm, he smiled at me with fanged teeth, a sinister Joker-ish smile. _

_"I could never have children Bella, and you took the one thing other than Emmett that was most dearest to me away. How could you?" Rose asked. _

_I looked into the eyes of Renesemee, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, they all had red eyes, and were closing in on me. _

_"How could you?" They all chanted. "How could you." _

_"Off with her head." Renesemee said. _

_"Good girl." Edward laughed. _

_I screamed loudly. _

_But it was too late. _

"Bells. Are you alright?"

I sat up abruptly in my bed, looking into the worried eyes of Charlie. His eyes mirrored my own, they were almost the same.

"-um yeah dad," I said sitting up.

"You were screaming loud enough to wake the dead." He said, putting his gun away. "I didn't know what was going on." He said smiling sheepishly, as I eyed the gun.

"Bad dream." I mumbled, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Ah. Yes. I remember. You used to have nightmares all the time, when you were little."

I yawned. "I guess some things never change." I replied. "I guess I better start getting ready for school."

"Its four in the morning Bells. Why don't you lie back down and try to get some more sleep."

I nodded. Charlie kissed the top of my forehead, and headed back to his room, mumbling something about scaring the 'shit' out of him.

I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep with the awful dream, I had had. One thing was for sure, I wouldn't tell the Cullens the whole truth about my second chance, I couldn't take them accusing me, they wouldn't understand. I wasn't sure what I would tell them yet. Or if I would tell them anything at all.

I got up to take a shower, and throw on my clothes. I had to get out of the house for a while, and get to the one place I felt truly safe.

I left a note for Charlie telling him I got an early start, and that I made a gourmet breakfast out of cereal this morning.

Then I scrambled out of the door, I had to get to my sun.

* * *

**A/N: How did you think the talk with Edward and Bella went? **

**Was it what you expected? **

**Are you proud of Bella? Or angry with her? **

**What should she tell the Cullens about her second chance? **

**Should she fill Jake in on her intruder... Edward? **

**Let me know what you guys think! **

**Review, Review, Review!**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Someone pointed out my typos, misspellings, and other errors. **  
**I'm sorry if they bother you. If you can't overlook them, I suggest you not read**  
**Because there will be A LOT more, sorry I do the best I can, =]**

* * *

_You are my sunshine, My only sunshine_  
_You make me happy, When the skies are grey_  
_You'll never know dear, How much I love you_  
_Please don't take, My sunshine_  
_Away_

* * *

The dark sky was beginning to light up, as the sun played peek-a-boo through the trees making its way into the sky. The sun cast a soft glow, as it slowly crawled into the sky, creating an illuminating glow against the trees. This time of morning was so peaceful. I rolled down my window, letting the cold morning air hit my face. I swayed back in forth inside the grumbling truck, as it wheezed its way down the road.

Today was going to be a rare bright and sunny day, hopefully there would be no sign of the Cullen coven today. I had, had enough of them for a lifetime, I didn't need feel like dealing with them again today.

It was a little after five, in the morning. I figured Jacob would still be sleeping, but I needed him. My heart lurched in my chest thinking about him, how I had almost betrayed him. I hated myself for that, this time I had to be completely loyal to Jake and the wolves. I shivered thinking about Edward's cold hands, they almost felt like dry ice against my skin, I felt like I would have frostbite any moment under his touch. The guilt was eating away at me. I was just happy that I was able to stop myself in time. Dazzling power or not, there was no excuse, I was disappointed in myself, and I never wanted his hands on me again. I had learned my lesson.

The nightmare I had, came to the forefront of my mind. The details of the dream still fresh, like I had actually lived it. The dream stemmed from my conversation with Edward, my distrust of him, and the uneasiness I felt around him. I kept looking over my shoulder in my room after he'd left, like he would appear again at any moment. A chill traveled up my spine, as I recalled the details so vividly. The images of the dream swirling around in my mind, unfolding like a montage. It had been so real, the red eyes, the family turning on me, the hatred they shared for me.

Looking in the mirror, after I had gotten out of the shower this morning, the bags under my eyes were a reminder of the nightmare that had haunted my dreams. A chattering sound broke me out of my haze. I looked around, no car was in my rear-view. It took a moment but I finally came to the realization, that my teeth were chattering involuntarily. I quickly snapped my mouth shut, silencing the chattering. I rolled up my window, the cold air was beginning to remind me of _them_. I knew I had to do everything in my power to stay away from them, and keep them away from me.

At least, I wouldn't have to deal with Victoria or James this time around. I had enough trouble on my hands, I didn't need those psycho's too.

Calm rushed over me, immediately, as I entered La Plush, as per usual. I had been here thousands of times, but arriving still felt special to me. I took a few calming deep breaths, clearing my head. I suddenly yawned loudly. Sleep crashed into me like a fret train, I hadn't even realized I was tired. I willed my eyes to stay open, and focus on the road, I needed to sleep. I barely got a wink with the awful nightmare, and dealing with Mr. Sparkle pants, and the break-in. I was so tired.

All the times where I had fallen asleep in Jacob's warm arms, entered my thoughts. I knew it was too early, but I wanted to sleep in his arms so badly, in his embrace was where I felt safest.

_Almost there Bella, Almost there._

I pushed the gas down, the truck groaned lurching forward. I needed my sun. As if right on cue the sun in the sky rose fully, lighting up the pale blue sky. Just like Jacob lit up my world, my mouth curved into a small smile, at the clever analogy. It was so rare for a sunny day, I squinted my eyes in the blinding sunlight. What a beautiful day. I thought.

This was were I belonged. My heart was here. I felt the pull to him stronger than the day before. My thoughts instantly quieted. The connection was getting so strong between us, it was almost surreal. All I could see was Jacob. I yearned to get to him, to see him so he could remind me of why I did this. Why I started this journey in the first place.

I knew this was going to be a long, hard, painful, journey. It would be far from easy, but our love would overcome anything, I strongly believed that. Our loved had gotten me this far, and it would bring me -us- farther, until that glorious day my mountaintop vision became a reality.

I knew the Cullen's wouldn't stop badgering me until they got answers from me. I wouldn't give them the full story of course. I couldn't tell them the truth, I just couldn't it wasn't an option, anymore. They would be furious, they would insist that I choose them, and that wasn't going to happen. The Cullen's, wouldn't go away, no matter how much I wanted them to, unfortunately. I just wanted them to leave us alone. But knowing the secrets about what they really were, was dangerous for me, and until the wolves phased there would be nothing I could do, besides try my damnedest to avoid them.

Unless….

_Sam. Sam. Sam!_ I thought snapping my fingers, in victory.

He would be the first wolf to phase. I knew he probably wasn't phased yet, it was too early in the time table, if I was correct. But it would be soon. _Really soon_. But how soon? I needed to find out immediately, he was my only hope, right now. I needed to find out as much as I could on him. But how? I didn't know, I would figure something out.

The red house was my safe haven. I smiled and yawned at the same time, pulling into the driveway. I was so excited to see the house, I rushed out of my truck, almost inhumanly. I was so tired. I knew I had to be at school in a few hours, but I could use a few more minutes of sleep. Just a small nap would do.

I didn't know my plan, my mind was really tired, I tried to think. Was I just going to ring the doorbell, with a sleeping family in there? This was not well thought out at all. I began fidgeting with me hair.

Billy came rolling out of the house, a tiny smile on his lips. Thank God. I knew I looked stupid, but I didn't care.

"Hi, Bella. Jacob's still asleep." He paused studying me. "You look like hell." He commented bluntly, eying me wearily. He still looked tired too.

"Gee," I yawned. "Thanks Billy." I felt like I was going to fall over right there in the middle of the walkway, I hadn't been so tired in a while.

"You'll have to excuse me, I haven't had my morning coffee yet." He said smiling sheepishly. "Why don't you come on in. You can sleep a little before you have to be off to school." He suggested.

"Thanks Billy. What are you doing up so early?" I asked sort of rhetorically, as I followed him into the house. I really couldn't concentrate on his answer, sleep fizzing up my brain.

Billy pointed to Jacob's room, with a huge smile, my face instantly warmed.

He smiled. "You two used to sleep together when you were little. You were both so cute. For old time's sake?" He laughed, then he wheeled into the kitchen.

I was too sleepy to protest, I didn't want to protest anyhow. I walked into Jake's room. Memories of the tiny room, hit me instantly. I inhaled deeply, his scent filling my nose, warming me from the inside out. _Home._ I realized right then, home was wherever Jacob Black was. I sighed contently, continuing to look around the room.

Posters hung slightly off the wall, clothes everywhere, I smiled. It hadn't changed a bit, just like I remembered. Even better then I remembered. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the beautiful figure sprawled out on the tiny bed. He slightly opened his eyes, then shut them again.

The bed didn't fit him at all, it would fit even less once he phased. I couldn't help but reach out and touch him gently. I silently ran my fingers down his shiny black hair. I kissed the top of his head ever so softly. I could look at this beautiful creature forever. My sun, my heart sang.

His mouth hung slightly open, light drool fell from the corner of his mouth. A silent chuckle fell from my lips. He looked so peaceful. Sleep claimed me once again, I knew I had to hurry if I wanted a small nap before school.

I found a small spot on the bed. The tiny bed shifted and groaned under my weight, as I climbed on. His body immediately turned to me, pulling me into him, like a natural reaction. Like we had done this millions of times before, like it was the natural thing in the world. I smiled, as I melted into his warmth. I missed this. The pull between us was strong, and growing stronger. We were like magnets, already. I wondered how we'd be after the phase. Inseparable if he imprinted. _If._ We didn't need the imprint, but it would still be nice. I thought. We were soul mates either way.

Snuggling deeper in his arms, I realized, Jacob felt much, much hotter, and he seemed to have grown more, since I saw him last. The roundness of his boyish face, he had just days ago, looked to have aged a bit. His chin was squaring off, his face shaping up to that of a man. He was going to phase quicker this time, I could tell.

I bit my lower lip. I wanted to speed some things up, but I wasn't sure about how I felt about his phase coming so soon. I wanted him to enjoy his childhood as long as he could. He already had so much responsibility. He never really had much of a childhood as it was. With his mom dying while he was so young, his sister's leaving, putting the burden on him to take care of Billy. His childhood had been snatched away, and yet he was such a beautiful person, with a beautiful soul. He had so many things on his plate to deal with. Helping Billy, school, and later pack life. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I would do everything in my power to keep him a child as long as he could. Like I promised before I wouldn't let him lose himself, I wouldn't let that happen. I would help with Billy as much as I could, to take some of the stress of of him. Whatever I could do to help, I would.

I looked up at him, sleeping peacefully. He was going to be one helluva alpha. He was one helluva person. I loved him so much, for everything he was.

_My sun. Mine. Mine. Mine._ I sighed, peacefully.

I felt so safe, and protected in his arms.

_Home._ My mind hummed, as past thoughts of Jacob and I swirled in my mind, and new thoughts, and thoughts to be.

I listened to his soft even breathing, the rhythmic sound of his heart beating, as it lulled me to sleep, like a lullaby. I didn't need a lullaby composed of music -_cough, cough Edward_- Jacob's natural body was lullaby enough.

The last thing I remember before I went to sleep was a feather soft kiss to my forehead. I smiled as I drifted off, into a deep sleep. The deepest sleep I had been in since I was younger, and the person next to me was Jacob then too.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter = Jacob's POV. **

**Alert this, you don't wanna miss it!**

**God Bless.**

**& Happy Easter Everyone!**

**xoxo**

**-Rae**


	7. Chaper Seven

**Disclaimer- Please excuse any errors in punctuation, typos, misspellings.  
**

**JPOV**

* * *

_Love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it meaning._

* * *

"Earth to Jake!" Quil said, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

I could hear him, but I was still in a fog, still lost in my thoughts. I had been nervous excited, every since my dad broke the news about Bella, coming back to Forks permanently. I hadn't been this excited in a long time. The excitement I felt was that of a fat kid in a candy store. Or how Quil would be if he'd ever get a date.

I always had such a huge crush on Bella, I never got over her. She was the first girl, I ever really cared about. The only girl, I really ever cared about. When she left one summer, and didn't come back. I just couldn't forget about her, even if I wanted to. Of course, I didn't want to forget her.

_Bella_. My mind whispered softly. Just thinking her name brought up a ton of memories, that I had locked away for a while, but never forgot. They were always there on the surface, ready to be reopened, now that she was finally coming back, they assaulted me all at once. I had opened the Pandora's box, full of Bella, and I wouldn't dare shut it. The memories, played in my mind over-and-over, like a song on repeat, as I waited for her to finally arrive back in Forks, after years of waiting, and hoping. Some memories were fuzzy, but I could recall, all the important things. I could remember us as babies, somewhere was a picture of us sleeping together peacefully to match my memory, wrapped in one another's arms, and two sets of proud parents, observing us. I made her life miserable for a few summers chasing her around with bugs, putting dirt in her hair, and teasing her senseless, all out of the love I had for her, that I didn't understand how to express. The final memory I had was me being a lovesick kid, hoping she would come back, the next summer, but she never did. I had worked up the nerve to finally tell her, that summer how I felt. I waited for her to come, but she didn't, at least not until now. I wondered would she remember, me, us, and all we had shared as kids.

I found myself constantly thinking about her over the few years. What she looked like now. What she was doing. Did she had a boyfriend? Did she think about us? Did she remember me? Her once best friend?

I found myself looking at the picture of the two of us smiling on the beach, that I kept beside my bed. Willing her to come back, and now she finally was.

It was like me and Bella, would always be linked together, somehow. Sure we were linked together because of our dads, but it was so much more than that. Something bigger than us, that I couldn't explain, even at the tender age of ten, I knew no one else would ever compare to her. There was just something about her...

"Jacobbbbbb!" Quil yelled. I blinked, finally coming out of my daydream.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh no." Embry said, his voice laced with sarcasm, he looked at Quil, "Jacob must have been having one of his 'Bella-sies again'." He groaned. That's what they nicknamed my constant fantasies about Bella.

"Dude's in love," Quil teased. "I'm tired of you always thinking about Bella, and not paying any attention to us." His voice dripped with fake emotion.

"Shut up Quil, you're starting to sound like a chick." I said. "Not paying enough attention to you?" I repeated, shaking my head at my stupid friend.

"Jake is whipped." Embry added.

"I can't wait to meet her, once I do, she'll forget all about you Black." Quil grinned. "The ladies can't resist Quil." He grinned cockily.

"You wish, shit-head. That explains why the ladies are lining up to date you." I said sarcastically.

Embry burst into laughter. "He's right Quil, when was the last time you had a date? Fourth grade?" That started off our wrestling match for the day.

After saying goodbye to my two idiot friends, walking back home, I thought more about her... _Bella._

"Hi I'm Jacob. We used to make mud pies when we were little." That was the best I could come up with? I had been practicing what I would say to her, for an entire week. "Smooth, Black." I scolded myself, rolling my eyes. I had to admit, just blurting it out like that would be a little lame. I was sure Bella hadn't forgotten all the time we'd spent together, no matter how short it was, she would remember me. Right? How could she forget?

She would be here, tomorrow, and I didn't know what I would say to her. But if I was correct, everything between me and her had always been so natural, so right, so easy. This wouldn't be any different. So I wouldn't over think this, I would just let everything fall into place, like they were meant to, like they always had between us.

Bella was coming back to Forks, this was my second chance. I wouldn't let her get away this time, not again, no way in hell.

* * *

Finally.

_She's here. She's finally here._

It had been too long away from her, now I realized that a part of me had been missing in her absence, now I felt strangely complete.

Seeing her after all those years, it was like magic. I was immediately cast under Bella's spell as she stared at me with those intense chocolate eyes, that I always loved. Those eyes, had haunted my dreams, many nights.

As soon as our eyes locked, It was like the world shifted, all I saw was her. I was hit by an invisible source. It was just me and Bella, on the whole planet, everything else faded into the wind. I felt like I had been smacked in the face, looking into her eyes, the wind rushed out of my lungs. She was the missing piece to my puzzle, what I needed to be complete. Whatever this feeling was, it was powerful as hell.

_Bella. Bella. Bella. Mine. Mine. Mine._ Came the strange chant inside my head. I tried to shake it away but it kept getting stronger.

It was really hard to explain, the way she was making me feel, almost superhuman. It was like she was my soul mate, I wouldn't see any other woman as long as I lived, _only Bella_. Only Bella. _Only Bella. _

_Bella._ I mouthed, smiling. Words couldn't begin to describe the way I felt, my eyes zeroed in on her face. Those big fiery brown eyes, were so hypnotizing, I drowned in everything that was Bella. Her long dark brown hair, that shined red when the light captured it the right way, was blowing in the breeze. She definitely wasn't that little girl that I used to chase around with bugs, and make mud pies with, no, she had grown into a beautiful young woman.

I had tried to imagine what she looked like now, all my mental images failed, to do her any justice.

_Jacob_, she mouthed grinning.

Before I could stop her, she advanced on me and we both fell into a rain mud puddle. Laughing like we were little kids again. I held onto her tightly, just like old times. I had been waiting so long for her to return and now that she was here, I wouldn't dare let her go.

No one was taking her away what was _Mine, Mine, Mine. _

* * *

I pulled Bella, into a bear hug, holding her close. I inhaled the scent of strawberries that polluted her hair, the smell was so tantalizing, driving me into a frenzy. Awakening something deep within me. I couldn't get enough of it, I couldn't get enough of her. I already wanted so much more of her. I continued to breathe deep letting her scent wash over me, calming me. Calming the person inside of me.

_The person inside?_

I didn't want to let her go, I didn't want her to go.

I had never felt so strongly about any girl before. Sure, I had had a few crushes on girls, but never anything serious. Bella had always been in the back of my mind. No one would ever compare to Bella. I had always waited for her, waiting for her return. I knew she couldn't stay away, she's eventually come back, this was home no matter home for her.

_Bella. Bella. Bella. Mine. Mine. Mine._ Came the weird chant again, that I'd heard the first day she had come back.

I thought I was going nuts. But I couldn't stop it. Bella and I were meant to be, she was _mine_.

I knew Quil and Embry would tease me mercilessly if they knew I was being sensitive. Bella brought out that side of me. I smiled inwardly.

I had never felt a stronger pull to anyone, before. It was like an unseen force was binding us together. I yearned to be near her. It seemed so right. It almost hurt if we were apart too long. She brightened up my life, just by smiling. Coming over after school, was just what the doctor ordered after a horrible day at school. Things were hard for me, and dad, but Bella made everything that much better. I was so happy she was back.

I buried my face in the crook of her neck, trying to get closer to her.

"I miss you already, Bells." I whispered breathlessly. Almost afraid to say it, scared it might be too soon, to admit that. Afraid to scare her away. It had been years since we'd seen each other after all.

I felt her smile against me. "I miss you too. I don't want to go either." She mumbled sadly, against my chest.

"Then don't," I laughed, but I was serious. I wanted her with me. I didn't want to let her go.

_Bella. Bella. Bella. Mine. Mine. Mine._ It sounded again, I was considering asking dad to check me into a mental hospital.

"I have to. But don't worry tomorrow is Friday, I'll be here right after school." It was too long to be away from her.

I smiled down at her, then sighed no use fighting the inevitable I decided, "Until then." I opened the door to her truck, helping her climb in.

"See you Jake." She whispered. I didn't want her to go, I felt my heart break a little.

_What is wrong with me? Embry was right I am whipped, I'm crazy about her._

Tears glistened in her eyes, I wanted to rush to her pull her out of the truck, kiss her senseless and keep her with me, but I knew I couldn't. At least not yet.

I felt so uneasy watching her drive off, into the sunset. The angry red of the sky, matched my mood perfectly. Her leaving La Plush sent something inside of me on high alert. Something inside me was on overdrive. An alarm warning of danger erupted in my head. I wanted to do nothing more than to run after her, and keep her on the rez, where she was safe, and protected.

_Possessive much? What is wrong with you Black?_ I questioned myself.

The sudden urge to protect Bella was strong. Stronger than anything. Like the only place she was safe, was with me, in my arms. I didn't know what was up with me. I was going all caveman, losing my grip on sanity. A piece of me felt like it was missing when I was away from her, just like it had when she never came back. It had only been three days since she'd moved back, and I already felt so protective, and possessive of her.

As I laid in my bed, trying to get comfortable, my thoughts drifted to her. Always to her. I felt weird, like she was in some sort of danger. I tried shaking the thought away.

_She's fine Jacob. She's with Charlie. Calm down._ I warned myself. _Charlie will protect her. _But somehow, I didn't know if he was strong enough to protect her, like me?

It wasn't working, I still couldn't shake that feeling like something was wrong. Terribly wrong. I knew however, I was just being ridiculous. Maybe it had been all that talk about the stupid Cullen's earlier. My teeth ground together at the thought of the Cullen's. Those legends weren't true, they were just stories. Stupid superstition. But still, I hated the Cullen's, with every fiber of my being. Especially, that Edward. He wanted what was _mine_! If he bothered Bella, one more time, I swear I would teach his pale ass a lesson. His whole family needed some damn sun.

Anger bubbled inside of me. I was suddenly so filled with rage, I saw red, surrounding me. I wanted to take my anger out on something. I felt like a different person, like I was turning into a monster. All I wanted to do was protect, protect what was mine. Bile rose in my throat, I fought it back down. I took a few harsh deep breaths, but it wasn't helping. My forehead pinched together as I tried to collect myself. I felt tingling anger all over my body, as I started to shake a little. What was happening to me?

The shaking racked my whole body, I thought I was having a seizure. I had to calm down, before this got out of control.

I went into the bathroom, running cold water on my face, willing myself to calm down. After about a half hour, I felt the anger subsiding. My erratic breathing slowing down. I felt normal again. I filled up a glass of water and chugged it down, feeling much better.

I listened to the noises in the tiny house. My hearing had drastically increased in the last three days, or maybe it was my imagination. I could hear the familiar snoring of my dad, down the hall. I made my way to his room, to check on him, and refilling the glass of water he kept beside his bed, just in case he got thirsty in the middle of the night, and returned to my room.

I yawned loudly, my mind finally coming to rest. I laid back down in my bed, that suddenly seemed much too small for me. I ignored it however, no one could grow that much in a few days, right? I was seriously out of it tonight. I yawned again.

_Bella._

As I lay there, a memory flashed in my mind, of Bella and I. A memory that I would never forget as long as I lived. A memory that helped me live again, that helped me let go, and hold on at the same time, a memory that I had carefully locked safely away, until now...

_"I'm so sorry about your mom," Bella whispered, as we sat on the beach together. The water rose up, I could feel the light sprinkle against my face. It was a warm summer day, not too long after my mom had died. I was at the beach where I found myself quite often after she died. I wasn't the same happy kid since she was gone, although I tried to be strong for the sake of my family. _

_"Me too," I mumbled looking ahead into the water. The sun was just beginning to set, it dipped low in the sky. The sun was a red-orange color with a hint of purple streaking through sky. _

_"She's in a better place, you know?" She said quietly. _

_"But why did she have to leave, us….me." I realized it wasn't water on my face, it was tears. Bella wiped my tears away, and looked me straight in the eyes. _

_"Awful things happen to good people, Jacob. Who knows why. There are things we just don't understand in life. But your mom will always be in here." She pointed to my heart, "She'll always be with you. And so will I." She said grabbing my hand firmly._

_"Do you believe in heaven?" I asked quietly. _

_Bella nodded. "Look at the sky, your mom is somewhere up there beyond the sky, looking down on you. She wants you to be happy, Jacob." _

_I squeezed her hand tightly, I never wanted to let her go. I laid my head softly on her shoulder, as she let me cry my pain, sadness, hurt, worry, and frustration out on her. I hadn't really cried, in a long time, and it felt good. _

_"Be happy Jacob, make her proud." Bella said. And I would do just that, I would live, for my mom. When I was finished crying, it was dark, I felt so much better. _

_I had found a way to hold on to my mom, while letting go of her go at the same time. It would always hurt, and there would always be apart of me that would be missing, but I knew my mom would always be with me. I would live for her, and make her proud, just like she would want. I could imagine her beautiful smile, as she looked down from heaven.  
_

_"I guess we better be getting back," She said her voice tired, she rubbed her eyes, "I know Charlie and Billy are wondering where we are." _

_"I guess." I whispered. I grabbed her hand, helping her up.  
_

_We started walking back to the tiny red house, that just didn't feel much like home without mom, anymore, until now.  
_

_"Bella," _

_"Yeah, Jake?"_

_"Thank you." She gave me a tiny smile, and kissed me softly on my cheek, then disappeared into the house._

That moment meant so much to me. Bella was there for me in my darkest hour. Not only did it help me understand that my mom would forever be with me, it also helped me heal. I started confiding in my dad more, too. We started being more of a family, because of Bella. Bella had healed me that day, and she didn't even know it. She was so wise for such a young girl. I had fallen in love with Isabella Swan that day.

Was my last thought as I drifted off.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought of JPOV**

**By reviewing please :) **


	8. Chapter Eight

_Where true Love burns Desire is Love's pure flame;_

_It is the reflex of our earthly frame,_

_That takes its meaning from the nobler part,_

_And translates the language of the heart._

* * *

**JPOV**

I turned over in my sleep opening my eyes slowly. She opened the door to my room. The dream seemed so real, _too real_. _Bella_.

I inhaled deeply, I could smell her all around me. The scent of strawberries contaminated the air, awakening the need within me once again. My body reacted to her, I buzzed with electricity, at her presence. I felt her. I craved her. I could here the slow beating of her heart, as it quickened its pace. There she was. The pull to her was so strong, so strong I felt like a baited fish, as she reeled me in. She was so beautiful, a pale faced angel. The light of the sun enveloped her, she was truly the epitome of beauty. The light captured her mahogany hair, the perfect way, as it flowed messily down her back.

My eyes closed back tightly, I let the fantasy of Bella, wash over me. I felt soft little hands combing through my hair, a soft kiss to my forehead, and the shifting of my bed.

I scooped her into my arms, my body heating up, pulling to her like a magnet. I hummed with contentment. That's when I realized I wasn't dreaming. I opened my eyes again, just as she was falling asleep. I smiled down at her. She looked so tired. I frowned. Something was wrong, and I would get to the bottom of it. Huge bags under her eyes, messy hair, worry lines in her face. I placed soft, tiny kisses over her face. God, what a gorgeous creation, even with her tired appearance, she was still the most radiant being ever. Her flushed cheeks, shiny hair, pink lips, she was perfect. I held on to her tightly, I never wanted to let go. I didn't know what she was doing here, in my room, I didn't care as long as she was with me. Where she belonged. Something quieted within me, a calming peaceful, feeling, I knew it had to do with Bella. I hadn't slept well last night, worrying about her, but now, we were at peace.

_We_?

_Ours. She is ours._ A voice in my head called. I ignored it, and snuggled closer to Bella. I placed my face in the crook of her neck, my eye lashes making butterfly kisses across her skin her pale skin. I smiled at the contrast between our skin colors, and how perfect we looked together.

This moment reminded me of the picture that was hidden away, a picture in which Bella, and I were little kids sleeping together. I had been all over her, as she snuggled in my arms, just like now. I smiled at the memory. Some things never change, I chuckled lightly.

This was just the beginning of many times to come. I was sure of that, Bella belonged with me.

I held onto her, and fell back asleep. The best sleep I had gotten in a while.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bells." I felt someone shaking me stirring me from sleep. "Bells." The voice called again. My eyes remained tightly closed, I groaned.

"Bells!" He shouted, shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes, into the smiling face of Jacob. A slow smile formed on my lips.

"What do you want?" I asked playfully, my voice laced with sleep.

"I want you to wake up." He wined. I rolled over, ignoring him, closing my eyes again. "Bells…" He wined again. "Don't make me pour cold water on you," He teased.

"You wouldn't dare." I rolled back over eying him.

"Try me." He grinned.

"Okay. Ok. You win. I'm up. I'm up! What time is it anyway?" I yawned.

"A little after ten." He said calmly.

"What? I slept that long? I'm late for school!" I shrieked, standing up abruptly, throwing on my shoes.

"Relax. Bells." Jacob said, laughing at my antics.

"Its not funny Jacob." I scolded, eyes narrowed.

"Yes it is. You're awfully cute when you're freaking out." He continued laughing.

"Jacob Black! Don't you dare laugh at me right now." My eyes were slits.

He tried to stifle his laughter. "Bells… you're adorable you know that?" I huffed.

"Billy called Charlie told him you weren't feeling well, and that you could use a day off from school. Charlie called the school, so you're off the hook today, honey."

"Oh." My face flushed. "Sorry." I smiled sheepishly. My smile widened at the term of endearment.

Jacob smiled an annoying self righteous smile. "Go ahead and say it."

"Say what?"

"I'm the man." He smiled cockily.

I rolled my eyes, "No. Billy's the man." I stuck my tongue out at him. "That still doesn't explain why you're not in school."

"I'm not going today. I want to spend time with you." He said softly. My heart warmed.

I smiled, but I knew it wasn't a good idea. "You're not going to school today?" I asked, "As much as I want you here with me, you need to go to class." I said. There would be plenty of missing class after the phase, he didn't need to miss now too. "I'll be here waiting when you get out." I reassured him.

"Relax. Bells. I'm barely passing anyway. I've been getting more and more behind…." He frowned, trailing off. I knew he had so much responsibility with Billy, and school, soon pack-life, I knew it was hard. That's why I was here to lesson the burden on the future chief.

"You want to open your own mechanic shop one day, you have to do better in school. Jacob Black you are so smart, you can do anything you set you mind to."

He looked down, a blush creeping on his cheeks. "Thanks Bells." He whispered. "But I've fallen so far behind. I don't know if its even possible to catch up. Every year I just kind of barely pass. And this year, I can barely keep up. I don't understand the lectures, I just don't get it." He looked embarrassed. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed Jake, you can tell me anything and I will always understand." I said, he nodded. "And thank God for Bella Swan. I'm going to help you." I smiled.

His eyes shined brightly, he looked like a kid on Christmas, "Really? I can't ask you to do that Bells."

"You didn't ask." I replied, he smiled.

"Thanks Bells." He paused "Do you think you can help Quil and Embry too. Those fools are farther behind than me."

"Sure I can, it's not going to be easy, and it will take a lot of commitment and effort on you guys' part considering how far behind you may be, but you can't give up, promise me you won't give up." My face was serious.

"I promise." Jacob said.

"Good, I can't wait to meet those two."

"Really?"

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." I smiled.

"You're the best Bells."

"I know." I joked.

"We'll find a day to study that works best for our schedule." I told him. When they phased we'd have to factor in patrols too.

He nodded. "I'll talk to Quil and Em about it."

"Don't get me wrong Bells, it was amazing waking up to a hot girl in my bed." I blushed, "But what happened? Why were you over so early? Not that I'm complaining," He smiled.

"I had an awful dream," I half told the truth, "and this is the place I feel safest. With you."

He looked at me seriously, "I'm happy, I make you feel that way. I feel safest with you too." He whispered, closing the gap between us. He appeared to be leaning down, my lips were ready and waiting.

Suddenly Jacob's stomach growled loudly, we both laughed, breaking the intimate moment up.

"Come on wolf-boy, let's find you something to eat." I teased.

He laughed at 'wolf-boy' little did he know it would ring true, soon, and based on the way he was growing, real soon.

"Good morning you two, I'm glad you finally decided to grace an old man with your presence." Billy smirked.

"Mornin' dad." Jacob chirped, cheerily.

"Good morning Billy." I smiled. "Thanks for calling my dad."

"No problem Bella. Hope you kids don't mind, but I couldn't resist snapping a picture while the two of you were sleeping. You two are so darn cute. Just like when you were babies. I'm going to put it on all the Christmas cards this year." He laughed.

Jacob and I blushed at the same time.

"Oh Billy."

"Oh dad." Jacob and I said at the same time and we all burst out laughing. Our laughs rang through out the tiny kitchen. Beautiful music to my ears.

Once we settled down I asked, "Billy, have you had breakfast yet?"

"Well, I could always go for seconds." He grinned.

I took that as a yes, but I would feed him again. After all, I needed practice, I had to feed a wolf-pack later on.

I got started making toast, pancakes, bacon, and sausage. Jake asked to help but I excused him to take a shower, with the burning salad incident, it would be best for him to stay out of the kitchen.

While I was cooking in the small kitchen, I let my thoughts wonder.

I knew how much the wolves would eat after the phase. I had to do something money wise. I could start by getting a job, but I knew that wouldn't be nearly enough. Any little bit helped, however. Between the clothes they would rip, and the food, we needed big bucks. I would have to figure out more ideas. Maybe I could talk to Renee, and Phil about it. They had plenty to go around. I had to think of something. I needed to win the lottery or something, I chuckled at the thought. I thought about how much money the Cullen's had collected over the years. It didn't matter, money didn't matter at all to me. With all the money they had, they would still never have what I had just by seeing Jacob, Billy, and Charlie everyday.

I made a mental checklist, things I _had_ to do. Find Sam, help the wolves get caught up in school so they could graduate, help the wolves with food and clothes. I thought about the old sewing machine in the basement at Charlie's. If the rips weren't too bad they could stitched up, Renee had taught me during her 'making her own clothes' phase. It was up to the mate of the alpha, I had to get this stuff done, and start thinking about my boys' and Leah's future.

Leah, could I somehow stop Sam from imprinting on Emily? Did I even dare try? I didn't know. I knew it was dangerous to try and stand in the way of 'soul-mates' Morpheus warned me about meddling and changing the things. But Leah would be so bitter, and bitchy after the Emily imprint. Maybe if I got to them in time the least I could do is spare Emily's face from Sam's claws.

I felt so comfortable, in the small kitchen making breakfast for my family. I couldn't wait until they were all my family, the whole pack. Hopefully this time, I would make a good impression. I was determined to make a good impression on everyone, even Paul, I knew I had my work cut out for me there.

The thoughts of the last night, didn't matter in this moment. Edward glitter-pants and his breaking in was far away from my thoughts. I knew I would have to tell someone about the break-in with Edward. Jacob would completely lose it probably phasing in the process, Billy probably would tell Charlie. Charlie would kill that Cullen boy. Or try anyway. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to think about it right now, I just want to enjoy a nice meal with my boys.

I caught Billy staring at me. I smiled at him, blushing slightly. "What's the matter, Billy? Do you need anything?" I asked concerned. His eyes glistened, I was wondering did he feel okay.

"Sorry for staring." He cleared his throat before continuing, "You just remind me so much of Sarah." He said quietly.

I smiled sweetly, "Thank you Billy." Tears pricked at my eyes. "That means a lot to me." He nodded, and continued to watch me float around the kitchen.

I remember bits and pieces of Jacob's mom. I remembered how beautiful she was. What a kind sweet caring woman, I was honored to be compared to such a strong individual. She made me feel at home whenever I would see her.

Everything was nearly ready, when Jacob walked into the kitchen. My heart plummeted in my chest, when we locked eyes. I forgot how to breathe for a moment. His hair was still glistening wet from his shower. Water was falling from his hair in wet droplets, landing slowly on the floor. His perfect russet skin, shined with water. He had on a fitting black shirt, that showed off the hint of abs that were forming. He looked so much bigger than just a few hours ago. Or was my mind playing tricks on me? I didn't know. He smiled at me with those perfect white teeth, and I nearly melted right there on the kitchen floor.

Luckily he caught me before I hit the ground, "Bells." He smiled, snapping me out of my thoughts. His arm firmly wrapped around my waist.

"u-Huh?" I blushed, I was sure drool was falling from the corners of my mouth. Damn, shit, hell, he was so beautiful.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." He teased, holding me close. His warm breath fanned across my face, leaving goosebumps in its wake. He looked at me hungrily, as I watched his eyes darken with desire. His warm brown pools were black with lust. He inhaled sharply, and moved closer to me. He looked like a battle was waging inside of him. I wanted nothing more than for him to kiss me senseless. A chill of need moved it way up my spine as he moved even closer to me, his nose brushing against mine. As we flirted around the need to kiss each other.

"Bells," He whispered, his voice horse with need.

"um-yes." I half moaned out, he had me right in the palm of his hand. I instantly became putty when he was this close to me.

"I think breakfast is ready." He whispered huskily, and started chuckling. He pointed to the now burnt toast, that I rushed to get out. He laughed hysterically. "And you say I burn things."

I rolled my eyes, shooting daggers at him. He was starting to remind me of wolf-Jake so much, I couldn't help but laugh along with him. Jacob had the most contagious laugh, his warm personality was infectious. He helped me scrape the burnt pieces of the toast off, and then I announced to a half-asleep Billy that breakfast was complete. Billy and Jake went crazy over the mention of food. Jacob set the table almost inhumanly, and we all sat around the little kitchen table.

I decided to put my plans into motion by questioning Billy at breakfast.

"Billy? Are there any available jobs here on the rez? I'm looking for a job, and I thought what a perfect place to work, here on the rez." I picked up my orange juice, and took a long sip.

"You want to be close to Jacob, ahe?" He and Jacob laughed, I blushed.

"Of course she does." Jacob smiled, bits of pancake showing in his smile.

I laughed, "How did ya know?" I said, teasingly.

"There is a job opening down at the library, I believe, Leah Clearwater was just hired there," Billy told me.

Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner, I needed that job, perfect opportunity to talk to Leah. I hoped they wouldn't have me putting away books too often, I imagined my clumsiness knocking over shelves of book, I shuddered.

"Thanks Billy. I'll go over this afternoon."

We ate, laughed, while eating our breakfast. Billy, and Jacob kept telling my how much they loved my cooking, through mouths full of food.

_Family._ My heart breathed a peaceful sigh.

Breakfast at the Blacks' was definitely something a girl could get used to.

* * *

While Jacob worked in his garage, and Billy took a nap, I went down to the library on the rez. I asked Jacob to show me how to take care of Billy, sometime. I told him I wanted to help. His eyes watered, I could tell how much that meant to him. We asked Billy could I help out with him, and he said sure. Jacob showed me how to get him into bed. I was looking forward to learning more about helping Billy, to help Jacob as much as I could.

The library wasn't too far from, Jacob's school. I hoped I would get the job. Not only would it be a good excuse to stay on the rez all the time, in the eyes of Charlie, and I could get away from Edward. It was also an opportunity for me to have an excuse to sleep over at Jacob's where I felt most safe and secure. I grinned at the possibility of sleeping with Jacob every night. It took me a while to find the library, but I finally did, thankfully.

I walked into the small library, and was hit with the familiar and calming aroma of books. It was so quiet, and peaceful. As one who loved to read this was the ideal, job for me. Much better than Newton's sporting goods.

I approached the counter, and asked could I see anyone about an open library position. And to my surprise it was Morpheus, behind the counter.

"Morpheus, what are you doing here?" I yelled.

He put a finger to his lips, "This is a library Bella." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited to see you!" I said, "I have some questions," I said looking around the library to make sure we were alone. I was so grateful that I finally had someone to confide in, my life was utter madness.

"Go ahead. I'm listening," He said in his serious voice.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" I blurted.

He looked at me, his patience wearing thin, "That's your question?"

"Well no. I'm sorry. How come Edward can read my thoughts this time?"

He thought carefully what he wanted to say. "You see Bella, you hold the power of your own mind, it is up to you if Edward can read your thoughts or not?"

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Your shield is very powerful, perhaps you subconsciously lifted it until Jacob imprints, and when and if he does maybe Edward won't be able to read your thoughts."

_Because the stupid shield Stephanie gave me would have blocked Jacob from imprinting! Stephanie was clever, but the writer this time was cleverer! _

"So once he imprints Edward won't be able to read my thoughts anymore?"

"You are still a shield still Bella, but this time it is for the wolves." He said avoiding my question.

"Why do I feel like Jacob has imprinted already?" I asked.

"The connection between you two has always been undeniable, perhaps now with you letting your guard down you feel the true magnitude of the connection you denied before."

"Will Jacob imprint?"

"I can't give that away Bella, the future is all up to you. But I will give you this, if he does imprint I can only imagine what magnitude it would be, with you feeling imprinted to him already. It would probably be a stronger imprint than any wolf has ever seen before."

I was completely blown away, I felt like some of my questions were answered, if Jacob imprinted it would be some powerful I felt now, was powerful. I already felt so connected to him. He had to imprint, if subconsciously I had lifted my shield that meant I was willing to open my mind up to Edward, even if it meant him reading my thoughts, as long as Jacob imprinted.

"Oh, I have another question, I came here looking for a -"

"Say no more. You start Monday, from 3-7." He interrupted, I smiled.

"Thank you Morpheus."

"Anything else?" He asked his face a hard serious mask. He seriously needed to lighten up and smile.

"Actually yes, could you please stop it with the thunder, whenever I think your name, please" I grinned. He stared at me with a hard unblinking expression, "I guess that's a no then?"

"Get out!" He yelled,

"Shhh Morpheus this is a library!" I whispered and once again I fled from his presence.

I ran to my truck, and put the peddle to the metal, I had to go where my heart desperately begged me to be.

* * *

I stood there in the door of his garage, watching him, as he fiddled around with his rabbit. His hands and shirt were stained with oil. His hair slung over his shoulder as he concentrated. He looked so sexy, all dirty from playing with his car. He stopped, he I knew he felt me, I instantly felt him, his body sang to me. My body hummed with electricity whenever he was in my vicinity. Morpheus was right, if he imprinted, it would be the most powerful imprint the wolf generation had ever seen. Somehow I believed we were already imprinted in human form, our connection was just that strong. We were definitely meant to be, there was no question about that. Soul mates, hell, we were one soul. I would talk to Old Quil, not only could I confide in him about my second trip, I could also ask him about fully human imprinting. He would not judge me, he was used to hearing about crazy things such as this.

"How long are you gonna stand there and stare Bella." Jacob chuckled without turning around.

"As long as I want."

He put down his tools and looked at me. His eyes raked over my entire body, sending fire to my cheeks.

"It looks good, you're almost done." I commented on the rabbit.

He smiled proudly, "It doesn't look as good as you." His seductive voice, pulling me in.

He beckoned me closer, and I willingly obliged. He stood up taking my hands in his, as he stained me with the oil on them. I didn't care, all I wanted was him.

"Bells," he breathed huskily, almost like a wolf-cry. "Its crazy, how all I ever do is think about you."

"I have the same problem."

He smiled. "Do you? We need to do something about that then, don't we?"

I gulped. "Y-es."

He grabbed me tightly around the waist, "I'm going to kiss you, now." His breath brushed against my face.

My legs became jell-o.

"Do you want me to kiss you." His stated rather than asked, his voice laced with desire.

I nodded, all words escaped me.

He kissed me softly, feather soft kisses against my lips, as he tasted me for the first time this time around. His kiss drove me completely wild, and I wanted more, I wanted so much more of him. As if reading my thoughts the kiss turned from soft, and sweet to dripping wet with desire and need. We began to devour each other's lips hungrily. I couldn't stop I didn't want to stop, I never wanted him to stop kissing me. I don't know what came over me, caught in the moment I bit down on his bottom lip. He moaned into my mouth, and he bit mine in return.

He lifted me off my feet and sat me on the hood of his 'almost' finished rabbit. His hands traveled across my shirt, until he cupped my breasts in his hands, I gasped at the sensation. He looked me deep in my eyes, and I could see the love he had for me. So much love, that my heart spilled over with happiness. I saw more love in his eyes then last time around, if that were possible.

We stared at each other for another moment, caught up in one another. Then he assaulted my lips again. Kissing me almost animalistic. He bit my lips, and I moaned into his mouth, my hands found themselves tangled into his long hair, as his tongue found its way into my mouth. I was completely dizzy, I had never been kissed in such away. Edward always treated me like a damn porcelain doll, but not Jacob, and I was grateful, because I wasn't fragile.

Our tongues, had a wrestling fight, as both of our tongue's fought for dominance. I lost it when he stopped kissing me to bite my breast through my shirt. That was nearly my undoing, as my hands clawed at his back, the wolf appeared in his face as he became wild almost feral. It turned me on to say the least, as I pulled him to me and bit down on his neck, he nearly lost control.

"Can you two breathe?" A voice asked, I already recognized, Quil.

"Oh shut of Quil you're just jealous, because no girl wants to kiss you." Embry teased.

I was used to the teasing of these two fools, I had missed them so much, I couldn't help the blush that crept on my cheeks.

"Get out of here-" Jacob started, angrily.

"Well well well," I interrupted him, "Let me guess, you're Quil, and you're Embry nice to meet you two." I said, reaching out my hand to them both.

"Jake was right, you are hot." Quil said. "So why is a pretty thing like you with this bum?"

"The only bum around here is you Quil." I said, smiling.

They all burst into laughter.

"I like you already." Embry said wrapping his arms around my shoulder.

"Yeah, Jake. She's alright." Quil said.

"My girl is amazing." Jacob said kissing my cheek.

"Um" Quil coughed, "I see Jacob has been feeling on your um." Quil motioned with his hands like he was grabbing a breast.

I looked down at my stained white shirt, Jacob had gotten grease all over my shirt. I blushed crimson, as his hand print was on my breast.

"I-um-yeah." I blurted, "I guess I should change." I laughed.

"Sorry, Bells." Jacob whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I whispered back grinning at him. This time I wouldn't let little things get to me, the pack was my family. And they shared a pack mind any damn way, everything we did would be seen in the eyes of the other wolves, might as well get used to it.

"So Bella, Jake here tells us you're an amazing cook." Quil smiled brightly. "I would love to sample it." He patted his stomach.

"Yeah, What's for dinner, Bella?" Embry said.

"Well if I cook you guys have to do the grocery shopping."

They all groaned. I couldn't help but chuckle, just like that, we were fast friends.

I knew this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship, and the beginning of me feeding them many, many, many, more times to come.

* * *

**A/N: Review if you have the time.**

**This is going to be my last chapter for a little while. **

**But don't worry, I'll be back soon!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: If there are more typos than usual I apologize I got this chapter done on my phone because my laptop is currently under the weather, so wish me luck guys lol**

* * *

_Some people believe, there is a one The one _

_who points, your way to the sun. A person they believe, makes them complete _

_The one who will support, when facing defeat 'You are my'..._

* * *

I changed into one of Jacob's over-sized t-shirts, I took a deep whiff of his shirt, inhaling the earthy scent of my Jake. It reminded me of the ocean, the forest, and our driftwood logs. Once I was changed, we piled into my truck and made our way, to the grocery store.

"You're not buying any feminine products at the store are you, Bella?"Quil asked on the way.

"We're going grocery shopping Quil, but if I do, I'll make sure I let you hold it and pay for it." That shut him right up.

Going grocery shopping with Quil, Embry, and Jacob was a huge mistake. I should have known, they would act like kids in the store, and I joined right along with them. They brought out the kid in me, which I loved.

Somehow, Quil slipped on a wet puddle in the middle of the store, our laughs echoed throughout the grocery store, earning us glares, and laughs from others.

"Quil peed his pants." Jacob laughed.

"I hate that you have to walk around the store like that." Embry said through giggles.

Quil got up wiping his now soaking wet butt off, "I should sue them!" He cursed under his breath.

"You can't sue genius, they have the wet floor sign out." I blurted, which caused us to laugh more.

We got strange looks from many people in the store. I guess they thought it weird to see three overgrown boys, one who appeared to have peed his pants, carrying groceries, following around a tiny paleface girl.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" I questioned, looking around the store for things I knew the Black house needed. I had some extra grocery money, and if I needed more, I would ask Charlie. Charlie had helped supply the Blacks groceries many times, I knew he wouldn't mind, me helping out.

"I know what Jake wants for dinner," Quil teased wiggling his eyebrows, looking between Jacob and me.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up Quil." Jacob, Embry, and I said in unison.

Quil threw his hands up innocently, "I'm just stating the facts."

"How dumb can you be Quil? Everyone knows Jacob doesn't want _that_ for dinner, he wants it for dessert." I said playfully, my cheeks warming, from my dirty joke. I found it so easy to talk, and be myself around them. They brought a playful side out of me, that I didn't know I possessed.

They were truly, my family. I had no idea why I didn't take time out to get know them the first time around. I guess I was too busy being weird, needy, zombie Bella.

The blush continued to stain Jacob's cheeks from my joke, Quil, Embry, and I laughed. They looked at me in amazement, I just shrugged.

''She is so hot.'' Quil pointed to a brown skinned girl with long black hair, and huge boobs.

''I bet I can get her number.''

''You wish Call," Quil rolled his eyes, at his friend.

''Twenty bucks says I can Ateara.''

''You're on. Watch this Bella you're about to witness a teenage boy cry, like a baby.''

I laughed. ''Hate to break it to you Quil but my moneys on Call. Make sure you cover that pee stain up,''

Quil looked to Jacob for support, but Jacob too was betting on Embry.

''I'll show you all!'' Quil said confidently.

''The loser should have to run around the beach naked, along with the twenty dollars.'' Jacob said grinning.

Embry chuckled, ''Good idea! Jake,'' He said, high 5iving Jake.

''Get ready to strip down Quil.'' I laughed.

"You know you want me to Bella.''

"You wish.'' I scoffed punching him, it actually hurt him pre-phase I would have to punch him more often, before he phased, for all the trouble and teasing that I knew he would do after the phase, because punching him after would be useless.

While Quil, and Embry went to go hit on the girl, to see which one would score her number, Jacob leaned into me. His head resting on the top of my hair, I felt so calm, safe, and loved whenever he was near. He placed soft, sweet, kisses on the crown of my hair, then my forehead, and my cheeks. Leaving a lustful trail of desire in his wake.

"Bells, you are amazing, you know that?" I nodded my head yes, playfully. "You fit right in with the guys. Most girls find them annoying. Those two idiots can be a tough pill to swallow especially Quil, but not for you. They really like you." He paused smiling at me with sincerity.

"I like them too," I smiled back.

"I hope you don't like them as much as you like me." Jacob licked his lips seductively, his warm brown eyes zeroing in on my lips.

"I don't think its possible to like anyone, as much as I like you." I whispered, seriously. He leaned in placing two soft kisses on my lips, he pulled away all too soon. For a moment I forgot we were in the grocery store.

"Get a room!" Quil grumbled, once they returned.

I rolled my eyes, something that I found was easy to do with him around. "So which one of you scored her number?" I asked, already knowing the answer, from the disappointed look on Quil's face.

Embry held up the small scrap of paper proudly, "Me of course." Embry grinned.

"She wanted me… I know she did. She just felt sorry for you!" Quil said in denial.

"Whatever man," Embry said.

''Well Quil get ready to run around the beach naked my friend.'' Jacob said punching his shoulder.

Quil glared at us, silently cursing under his breath.

I suddenly felt sorry for him, "Don't worry Quil, you'll find the perfect girl for you,"

Quil's eyes lit up, "You think so?" He asked his voice hopeful, turning serious for a moment. The playful side drifting away.

I nodded. "I know so." I smiled.

He grinned, "Jacob." He whispered, "Bella so wants me."

I rolled my eyes, a smile playing on my lips.

"In your dreams," Jacob said, pulling his friend into a headlock.

"So you're giving me permission to dream about her, thanks Jake." He said sarcastically.

"She's mine, you hear me, mine!" Jacob said giving his friend a playful hard shove.

I liked the possessiveness of the future Alpha, it turned me on to say the least. Jacob and I locked eyes for a moment, an unsaid level of possessiveness gleaming brightly in both of our eyes.

_He is mine, and I am his._ I thought, happily.

I thought about the Quil imprint, would it be the same in this new reality? It could be totally innocent but it didn't sit well with me his imprint on baby Clarie. I knew he loved Clarie like a brother but something was still odd about it. It reminded me of Jacob and shudder, Reneseme, my now nonexistent child. I knew that the supposed imprint said it would be whatever the person needed, a brother, a friend, a protector. If that were true how come none of them imprinted on young males?

There were plenty of young males who needed_ just _a brother, father, and playmates. If it wasn't about love, just what the person needed they would imprint on everyone, that needed something. No it was about love, and soul-mates. What sick person would even come up with the thought of imprinting on babies? That was one sick individual.

Even if someone imprinted on a baby and they were their brother or playmate for a while somewhere along the way their feelings would change into love. How could you explain helping change their diapers, and then later having sex and getting married? Wouldn't you think about those poopy diapers that you used to change? Or now would that be a turn on? Even though the person grew up physically wouldn't you always remember them as that child you played with? I shuddered.

No! No one was imprinting on babies this time, not if I had anything to do with it. Morpheus said the future was up to me. If I was a shield this time for the wolves maybe I could block imprinting for them, somehow. I didn't know, but I would damn sure try!

_In this story everyone deserves a happy ending, well except the sparkle coven of course._

It was ironic how the Cullen's got everything for being selfish, and stealing the lives and childhoods of the wolf pack. They got it all, last time around including me, and in the process they ruined mine and Jacob's life. How would he ever explain imprinting on a vampire baby to his people? After all, half vampire or not they were still mortal enemies.

The imprint should have been denied once the spirits realized this was a blood drinking vampire baby. And how would he explain being a chief but being immortal trying to keep young for his imprint? Jacob would have watched so many of his loved ones die, including members of the pack when they stopped phasing, starting families, and getting older. That wasn't how it was supposed to be.

_Whoever wrote that future for the pack should have been mauled by werewolves, or drank to death by vampires. I was rewriting this story, and making some major revisions._

Would Jacob and Renesmee fall in love and have shudder vampire, wolf, human babies? Wouldn't those vampire/wolf babies be at war within themselves, wouldn't they want to rip themselves to shreds, and drink blood all at the same time? I couldn't even imagine.

Wouldn't Jacob too want to stop phasing and get older? Wouldn't he get tired of being around those stinky smelling Cullen's?

Vampires and wolves weren't supposed to live in harmony, that defeated the purpose of them being enemies. The Cullen's had it all but, what did the wolves get? They didn't ask for this life! The Cullen's were so selfish they knew about the legends, that they were true, and they still chose to stay and ruin, and steal the wolves lives. They thrust this life on them. The Cullen's were trouble it followed them wherever they went. At that moment I loathed the Cullen's and I was going to take them for everything they had for effing with my boys and Leah too.

"Bella toots, are you almost done here? I can't stand being in this grocery store!" Quil whined, ending the angry rant in my head, and snapping me into the present.

"Toots? And yes, I'm almost done. If you want to eat, I suggest you stand there like a good boy and shut up."

"She told you." Jacob whispered, as they started wrestling in the store.

_ My boys. _

* * *

By the end of the night the boys, Billy and Charlie, were groaning in unison and saying how delicious the steak and cheese hoagies I made were.

"Bella, you can cook for me anytime." Quil said licking his fingers.

"What he said," Embry added, stuffing a hoagie in his mouth.

I smiled, it felt good to be appreciated, and not treated like a glass doll.

"Bells, how are you feeling?" Charlie asked me once we were all done with dinner.

Jacob, and the two goons excused themselves to Jacob's room.

"I'm better dad. I think being here on the rez, helps me feel better." I smiled sheepishly.

"That's good kiddo. So you're going to stay here on the rez with Jacob while Billy and I take our fishing trip?"

I smiled, "Yes. When are you two going?"

"Two weeks from now."

"Ok. Well dad, Jacob and I have plans early tomorrow morning is it alright if I stay over?" I smiled my sweetest, brightest smile.

"Sure kid, as long as its okay with Billy." He yawned.

"Billy, may I stay the night?" I called to a beer chugging Billy, in the living room.

"Sure Bella, you're always welcome to stay here."

"Thanks, Billy."

"Well its getting late, I had a long day at work, I guess I'll head on home."

I hugged Charlie, "Goodnight dad." I kissed his cheek.

"Night Bells." He said turning to head out of the door.

He turned around suddenly, ''Oh Bells, before I forget that Cullen boy. Edwin, Edgar..?''

''Edward?''

''Yeah whatever, he kept calling the house, says he needs to talk to you, real urgent. Give him a call before I have to straighten him out.''

I gulped, my face slightly paling, ''Sure dad.''

He went into the living room, then."Night you old fool."

"Night old man." I heard Charlie telling Billy to keep an eye on Jacob and I, and something else about hormones I chuckled, slightly blushing. And then Charlie was gone.

I had it with Edwards stalker behind! Now he was excessively calling my dad's house. Hadn't he learned anything in over a hundred years of living? I knew he wanted answers, but I wouldn't give them those. And hopefully once, if Jacob, imprinted, he wouldn't be able to read my thoughts. I needed to go to Old Quil in the morning while my Jake was asleep, I needed answers.

My mind wondered to what Jacob and I would do while Charlie, and Billy were away. I bit my lip nervously, thinking of all the wonderful possibilities.

I felt him before he touched me, him coming into the room my body became a magnet, attracting to his. I smiled. I was in the middle of cleaning the kitchen when I felt his warm arms, wrap around me. I leaned into his heat, he was getting warmer everyday.

''I heard you're staying the night.'' He whispered hoarsely, grinning.

I eyed him, ''Jacob Black! Behave,'' I scolded.

''I'll be a perfect gentleman I promise.'' He said lightly kissing my neck, making me weak in the knees. He nibbled softly on my ear, and I nearly lost it.

''You better because I can't promise I can control myself.'' I said playfully wiggling my eyebrows.

He laughed, a tingle went up my spine, as his warm breath tickled against the back of my neck.

"Are our two idiot friends gone yet?" I asked scrubbing a pot.

I felt him smile against me, "_Our_? And yes I sent them home and told Quil to rest up, for his naked walk of shame at the beach tomorrow."

I chuckled, "Yes _our_, I love those two, they're like family already. I feel so comfortable around them. Like I told you before your friends are my friends."

Jacob spun me around quickly, dish-washing liquid flying from my hands "Have I told you how amazing you are?"

I grinned, he made me so happy.

"Well yes, but its always nice to hear again"

"You. Are. _Amazing_." He said as his hot mouth found mine. His tongue, parted my lips, begging for access. They parted willingly, as it slowly entered my mouth. Our tongues danced, as they tangled together. Love and lust tantalized the air as our hands roamed. Jacob intertwined our fingers, bonding us together. He nibbled on my bottom lip, my mind fogged with nothing but Jacob, all I saw was him, as passion invaded my brain. I was high off of Jacob, I feigned for his touch like an addict. I became dizzy, Jacob's touch consuming me, nearly overwhelming me. I don't know what came over me, I wrapped my legs around Jacob's waist, he moaned softly into my mouth.

I blushed with excitement, I had never been this forward before. Even on my wedding night sparkle pants found ways to keep me at bay. Jacob gracefully placed me on the counter, and kissed me senseless, my body hummed with electricity I always felt at his touch. The electricity reached my center, and I was thankful he was his sense of smell hadn't picked up yet.

He sniffed the air, or had it? He stopped looking at me, to survey me. I didn't know what he was looking for, but whatever it was, I believe he found it. The wolf suddenly appeared on his face, and I knew it wouldn't be much longer until the phase now. I would have to tread lightly, because anything could send him over the edge, and I wanted to keep him all human as long as possible. I wanted him to enjoy the last remaining days of his human life. What would he be like this time? Would he be angry, I hoped not. Not this time, not with me by his side every step of the way, Jacob and this were end this together. I wasn't going anywhere.

He kissed my neck, and ignited something deep within, something I never felt before. A passion of fire, flamed my skin, at his kisses, and soft soared high in my stomach, as he moved up to nibble on my ear. My hands roamed his backside my nails dug into his back, scratching him hard, causing him to groan. My fingers slipped under his shirt, as I ran them over his chiseled chest. I thought back to yesterday, he didn't have any abs did he? Now he had rock hard abs? It wouldn't be that long now, at all. I thought.

I never wanted him to stop. My heart hammered in my chest as I peppered his russet neck with soft kisses. He electricity that flowed through us was pure magic, this is what it would have been like last time around if I would have just let Jacob love me. Raw passion, love, lust, I has it all with Jake. The imprint was getting stronger, making us of one mind, body, and soul, once he unleashed the wolf we would be practically inseparable, an unbreakable bond forming between us, the bond undeniable even while Jacob remained human.

Kissing ceased when I bumped my head hard against the cabinet.

"Ow." I mumbled, holding my head. We pulled back gasping for air, our foreheads still pressed together.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." Jacob said. Grabbing me effortlessly off the counter top. He sat me on the floor cradling me and my bruised head in his hands. He kissed the spot that had been bruised lovingly.

"It's okay." I said, "I'm so clumsy." Somehow, I wondered would I stop being clumsy after the imprint, I hoped.

"Its starting to bleed. Let me clean you up." He said leading to me to the bathroom. He cleaned my wound up really good, and bandaged it up.

I smiled. "Thanks Jake."

"No problem honey." He kissed my bandaged head and lead me out of the bathroom.

I loved him so much, it grew more each and everyday.

We heard loud snoring in the living room. "I'd better go put him to bed." He said. Turning his back to go put his dad to bed.

"Wait Jake." I called after him, he turned around. "Can I help?" I asked.

Jake looked like he'd just won the lottery, but this meant so much more. "Sure, sure honey." He grabbed my hand gently but firmly, "Follow me." He said leading the way.

* * *

** A/N: How was that for a girl who had to do the whole thing on her phone? Let me know how I did! I worked super hard on this chapter for you guys so please review so I can know it was worth it, pretty please review thanks!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Obsessed23 Happy HAPPY, birthday to you hun! And thank you for the lovely review, this chapter is just for you, thank you for reading, and thank you for being my 100th story follower, *yay* God bless you and I hope you get everything you want on your special day. I know I would want a sexy Jacob on my b-day but that's just me…. Anyway enjoy!**

Please excuse any grammar errors, errors in punctuation, typos etc. etc.

* * *

_If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?_

* * *

Monday, driving to school, I was completely out of it. I was tired from the long weekend with Jacob, Quil and Embry. I yawned louder than necessary, as I recalled the details of the weekend.

Late Friday night, in Billy's room, Jacob taught me the correct technique, to put Billy into bed. I knew it would take more practice, but Jacob assured me I was doing a good job. He taught me to keep Billy close to my body, and lift him with my leg muscles. Billy was pretty heavy, but with what Jacob taught me, it made it easier to get him into bed. Jacob helped me as I finally tucked a snoring Billy into bed. He looked at his father with so much love, respect, and adoration. Jacob had to help Billy all the time. I looked at him with awe, I was still amazed at how Jacob loved, and took care of his father. Jacob was such a beautiful, unselfish person. The complete opposite of my ex-family. I was so lucky to have him. I made sure Billy was warm and snug underneath the covers. Then I refilled his glass of water by the bed, double checking making sure all his medications were laid out when he woke. Jacob smiled warmly at me. We tiptoed out of the room, and went into the living room.

"You don't know how much it means- it means so much to me Bells…that you want to help me with dad," Jacob started quietly, we sat side by side, on the tiny sofa. I leaned into his warmth, as my head rested on his shoulder. He cleared his throat, "It hasn't always been easy, with just me and my dad. It's a lot of hard work. I never really had much of a childhood, but I really enjoy helping him. Helping him helps me in some ways. He does the best he can for me, he always has, and I am so grateful to him. I really love the old man." Emotion thick in his voice. "But don't tell him I said that." He chuckled a little.

I smiled, "He already knows Jacob. And you know I love Billy too, he means a lot to me, and so do you. You mean so much to me Jake. I know things are tough for you, an I want to help you any way I can. I'm glad I can help."

Jacob stared down at me his brown eyes twinkling like Christmas lights in the darkness. "I know I keep saying it, but it's the truth, you're amazing Bells. How did I get so lucky?" He whispered hoarsely.

"No Jacob, _I'm_ the lucky one." I said seriously, it was the truth, Jacob saved me from myself over and over again, if anyone was lucky it was me. I was lucky to be loved by someone like him.

"I guess we're both lucky then," He smiled faintly.

Suddenly, he became awkward and uncomfortable, he seemed to be lost in his thought. He fidgeted with his hands, and shifted uneasily on the sofa. I knew something was plaguing him. I felt an uneasy nervous feeling shoot through me, and I realized I could feel his exact emotion. I mirrored his feelings, It was weird. It was like I could feel everything he felt in this precise moment.

"Jacob, you can tell me anything." I said after a few moments of silence, trying to keep my voice calm. "You know that right?" I was nervous now, what did he have to tell me?

"I er-I know-um Bells." He said. His russet cheeks flaming red. He clasped and unclasped his hands, and shifted on the couch, again.

"Spit it out Jacob, you're making me nervous." I warned, half teasing. Butterflies were starting to take flight in my stomach, the suspense was killing me.

"Bella, will-you-um-bemygirlfriend?" He blurted out, avoiding my gaze.

I thought I heard him correctly, but I needed to hear it again. "What?" I asked with wide eyes.

He took a deep breath, mustering up all of his courage, "Will you be my girlfriend? I um-wanted to ask you properly, I mean after all we've been-um- well you know, will you Bells?" He stumbled through his words. He looked at me intently. "Will you be my girlfriend Bells?" He asked confidently.

I grinned. I still wasn't used to this pre-phase blushing awkward Jacob, but it was adorable. I would remember these times after his phase, I leaned over and kissed his lips lightly, "Of course I will Jacob, I thought you'd never ask."

He let out a sigh of relief, and grabbed my hand. "You, um-you're my first girlfriend." He admitted.

I blushed. I had been married, had sex with a vampire, had a child, all that didn't count this time around though did it? No it definitely didn't count, but somehow I still felt dishonest.

"You're my first boyfriend, Jacob." The first one I _actually really_ loved anyway, I added in my head.

"I am?" Surprise in his voice, did he know I was being somewhat dishonest? What if he could feel my emotion too. I tried to remain calm. I nodded.

"I'm glad I am." He said.

"Me too. I'm glad I'm yours."

"Me too." This is the way it should have been in the beginning.

He smiled. "You're also the very first crush I had. My first best friend. I'm sorry for teasing you all those times." He smiled down at me sheepishly, "You've always been here in my life in someway. Helping me see that my mother was always in my heart." He paused. "And now you're back, and you're my girlfriend." He paused again, "Whoa." He said lamely.

A giggle fell from my lips. "And I'm not going anywhere Jacob," I promised. "And as for teasing me, I still owe you for all those times. Bugs in my hair, sand down my shirt." My eyes narrowed at him, "I'm still not over that, don't think you're off the hook Black. Just because you're my boyfriend." I teased.

He laughed, "I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed the top of my head. "Boyfriend. I like the sound of that."

I yawned, glancing at the clock. 2am, I was so tired. "Me too _my_ Jake." I said tiredly.

I laid my head on his shoulder again, overcome by his warmth, lulling me to sleep. I don't remember falling asleep. Unconsciously I felt warm arms putting me into bed, tucking me in tightly. Warm kisses sprinkled all over my face. The bed shifting a thud, and the light turning off. I smiled contently, as I fell into the abyss of dreams, and sleep claimed me willingly.

* * *

Saturday morning, chattering teeth woke me up. It took me a moment to realize it was coming from me. The rain pounded the pavement outside. I tried to snuggle deeper into the covers but, It wasn't working, warm covers weren't what I needed. I needed his heat. I reached out for him, coming up empty.

Frowning, I opened my eyes, sleep still heavy in them. I followed the sound of light snoring, until my eyes landed on Jacob sleeping on the floor. A blanket half sprawled half on him. The frown melted away and a slow smile spread across my lips at the sight. He was right, he was a perfect gentleman, not that he wouldn't be, I completely trusted Jacob, and I knew he would never take advantage of me. I guess he figured I needed a little space, since we had been pretty hot and heavy lately.

I moved over to where he was, I needed to be near him. The pull much stronger than yesterday. He looked bigger than yesterday too. Careful not to wake him, I placed soft kisses upon warm his face. The warmness of his cheeks, exactly what I needed to warm up my chilly bones. He was warmer, it felt like he had a slight fever. I knew phasing was just around the bend. It wouldn't take much for him to set him off, I would have to make him as happy as possible. I wanted to postpone the phase as long as I could.

Still cold, I headed to take a hot shower, getting ready for the day that lie ahead. The warm water felt good against my cold skin. The hot water was a poor imitation of Jacob's skin, however.

Afterward, I changed into some extra clothes Charlie had brought over when he came to dinner. A blush stained his cheeks as he handed me my toiletries. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I descended into the kitchen.

"Good morning Bella." A grinning Billy greeted, a cup of steaming coffee in his hands. There was some things he could still do on his own, and I knew it helped him feel more independent.

I was surprised he was up so early. "Good morning Billy."

"I needed my coffee." He smiled.

Maybe I could talk to Billy about my conquest. I trusted Billy, just like I trusted Jacob, and I knew he wouldn't be too hard on me or judge me. But would it really be good to involve him in this? I would just have to try and see.

"Bella, you can talk to me. You know that right?" He asked seriously.

He and his son could both read me like a book. I nodded. "You want some breakfast?" I said, changing the subject, I wasn't sure I was ready for this conversation.

"As much as I love your cooking what I want is for you to sit down, and start talking." He said pointing to the chair, in a no nonsense sort of voice. I knew he meant business turning down food.

"Okay." I sighed defeated. Now was as good a time as any, "This is going to sound crazy." I started nervously.

"Ha!" Billy laughed, "I think I can handle it whatever it is."

I gulped. "Billy, this is my second time around... What I mean is... I've lived this life before. I did all this before. This is my second time being seventeen, this is my second time living this life."

Billy quirked an eyebrow at me. "Should I call Charlie? Maybe you should see a-"

"I'm serious Billy! Listen to me." I demanded.

Billy through his hands up, "Okay. I'm all ears. This should be good."

"Last time I chose… my choice, it was different." I didn't know if I should tell him. Would it seem like the only reason I wanted this new life was because last time ended horribly? What if he thought that his son would always be second best to _them_? I would just have to prove how much I loved Jacob. But it was so much more than that. Once I took off the rose colored glasses of denial, I was able to see this mistake I had made by not choosing Jacob and the natural path. And my misery was a result of that.

"You chose who Bella?" Billy asked anxiously, on the edge of his chair.

"I chose them. The Cullen's." I blurted.

Billy's face fell, and a hard exterior fell across his face. "The Cullen's, they are bad people Bella-"

I nodded, recalling the details of last time around. I told him everything about how I knew the secrets of the vampire world.

"You know what they are-what they were-and you still chose them?" He asked, his face twisted in anger.

I nodded. "I didn't really understand what I was getting myself into, and once I found out it was too late. They are so selfish Billy, and I realize that now."

I told him everything else about me using Jacob for information, the newborn battle, the wedding, and the change.

"I realized once Edward changed me….." I paused as Billy gasped. "…that I had made a huge mistake. I didn't want to be one of them. I didn't love Edward I was just a stupid teenager who had fallen in love with a vampire and his dazzling ability. I never really loved Edward it was a sick teenage obsession. Kind of equivalent to that of someone in love with their favorite celebrity crush, they would do anything to be with them. But once they do, they realize being with someone regular is just as good. I loved Jacob, I love him so much Billy. I always have, I was just in denial, I thought I wanted Edward, I was fooled by his vampire magic. I realized I wanted the natural path. I want children, I want a real family. I should have chosen him the first time. I want Jacob. I want life. I want to live. Being undead should have ever been something I wanted." I said. I finished telling him about the birth, the imprint, and the second chance.

Billy stared at me. "This is unbelievable, but I know that its the truth. There is so much magic in the world and you already know about it. As angry as it makes me to think you ever chose them, I'm glad you made the right decision. You're going to have to tell Jacob, Bella, this is important. You can't start a relationship on lies. You don't have to tell him right away, but you need to tell him, soon."

"I.. Billy, he might not understand."

"If you're honest with him like you were with me, and admit the mistake you made, I think he'll understand, it's the risk you're going to have to take."

"I know. I knew eventually I would have to tell him, I just don't know when, or how."

"You'll know the right time Bella," Billy laid a hand on my shoulder, "You chose him over them. You started your life all over just for him, and you gave up your daughter for him. You did it all for him Bella, He'll understand. It'll take some time for him to get used to the idea, but he'll understand."

"I hope you're right."

"That was one helluva story." Billy chuckled.

I eyeballed him, "But I'm glad you made the right decision Bella."

"Me too. But Billy there's more. I've been feeling a pull to Jacob its really strong, and it gets stronger everyday. I think he's imprinted."

"That's impossible Bella, he's not phased yet." Billy's forehead creased.

"I know Billy, that's what scares me. Have you ever heard anything like that?"

"I don't know. I will talk to Old Quil about it. But when he phases I can only imagine how strong the imprint will be. You two were destined Bella."

"When he was nervous last night I could feel his emotions inside of me."

"I've heard about something like this before. Most imprints can sense what their mate's are feeling." Billy said.

"But I couldn't just feel it, I became nervous too. It was like every emotion that passed through him passed through me."

"I will talk to Old Quil about this, and let you know." I nodded.

He smiled, "I'm glad you're in his life Bella. I'm glad you chose him. It may have taken you a helluva long time to realize it but you and Jacob are meant to be, I've known that every since you two were babies."

"I know Billy. That's the whole reason I started this journey in the first place. I realized the terrible mistake I made by letting him get away from me, I always knew I loved him, but I denied it. The Cullen's knew I was having doubts about changing into one of their kind. For them to be hundreds of years old they're really kind of dumb. They know how easily teenager's minds are swayed, but when I grew into a woman I realized exactly what I wanted, and that's Jacob Black."

I smiled, "Thanks for the talk Billy, I feel better." I said after a few moments of silence, as we soaked it all in.

"I'm glad Bella. Just remember follow your heart on when to tell Jacob and everything else will fall into place."

"I will Billy thank you. How about I fix you something to eat now?"

Just then Billy's stomach growled, we laughed, Like father like son."Let me check on my sleeping wolf, and then I'll get started."

"Ok Bella." Billy rolled into the living room, and I went toward Jacob's room. To my surprise he wasn't in his room, he was standing by the entrance of the kitchen.

"Hi sleepy head," I called warmly.

Jacob stared down at me with harsh angry eyes. I didn't know what was wrong and then it hit me, as my nervousness and his rage surged through me at the same time. I wondered just how much of the conversation he had overheard with Billy and I.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward you need to hunt. Going without feeding for so long is very unhealthy." Alice nagged for the umpteenth time. She went on with her ramblings, I tuned her out. I didn't care about feeding, I didn't care about anything all I wanted was _her_.

Her blood, the way it sang to me. It called to me like drugs called to an addict. Already I was addicted to her. Even though I could read her mind I couldn't figure out the puzzle that was Isabella Swan. That only made me want her more. I was intrigued by that beautiful creature. And what had conspired between us in her room, gave me hope for a future with her. I normally didn't act so forward, but with Bella I just couldn't help myself. It was like she brought out another side of me. A sick love puppy, was how I would describe myself.

When she wasn't in school Friday, I was frantic, and she hadn't been home in days. I wanted to talk to her, to see her. To visit her while she was sleeping. Where was she? Was she hanging with those vile repulsive mutts? The mere thought of her in those wild animals clutches was enough to drive me mad. I had to do something, I had to save her from herself. I had an idea brewing in my head, when my thoughts were rudely interrupted.

"Edward? Edward are you listening to me?" Alice called angrily. Her golden eyes boring into my black ones.

"What Alice?" I replied annoyed, I just wanted to be left alone with my thoughts.

"You need to feed. You're driving the family nuts. I know you love her Edward. And I know you've been waiting on her, but you don't need to put her in jeopardy, by not feeding."

"I would never hurt her!" I hissed.

Alice threw up her hands, "I'm not saying that you would, but its better to be safe than sorry."

"Fine. I'll hunt you all today, and I'll be back in school Tuesday morning."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Ok good." The pixie started bouncing around, "I can't wait to hang with her Edward, I know we're going to be best friends."

"I need to see her soon Alice. I can't stop thinking about her."

"I know you can't. Give her some time. She'll come around."

Suddenly an idea popped in my mind, the next time Bella was home again I would make sure we could finally have that talk.

* * *

**What do you think is going to happen?**  
**What should happen?**

**Did Jacob overhear? **

**What is Edward up to?**

**Let me know in a review. **

**Ps. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and favored. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon.**


	11. Chapter Eleven Part I

**A/N: I'm sorry I have not updated in a while, I have been having MAJOR health issues, I have a cyst on my ovaries, and all sorts of other issues, **  
**I'm not sure when I'll update again real life is crazy right now, hopefully soon, Please guys keep me in your thoughts and prayers, and in turn I will do the same for you all, thank you so much God Bless. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_You fill my heart with love and laughter_  
_and without that nothing else matters,_  
_and all the things that we've been through,_  
_would mean nothing If I didn't have you._

* * *

He continued to stare at me with angry eyes. My heart plummeted into my stomach, as I studied Jacob's angry face. He looked eerily how he was supposed to look much later from now, mirroring my wolf. The scowl in place continuing to mare his handsome face.

I swallowed so hard I nearly swallowed my tongue. I tried to prepare myself for what was to come. I cleared my throat mustering up the courage to speak. "What-what's the matter Jacob?" I asked timidly, trying to hide the terror in my voice, but failing miserably, my nerves getting the best of me.

His anger melted away suddenly to reveal a small smile, "You're going to fix my dad something to eat and not me?" He started to pout. "I'm hurt Bells." He gave me the puppy dog face.

I was taken aback so he hadn't overheard my conversation with Billy, I concluded. I was thankful for that, it bought me more time. I knew eventually I would tell him everything, but right now I just wasn't ready. I knew prolonging it out wouldn't be good but at least I had more time to prepare. I knew secrets and lies weren't good in a relationship, and I prayed to God that my secrets wouldn't rip Jacob and my relationship apart. I was angry with myself I was acting like the old Bella Swan, by shying away from my problems and the truth, instead of facing them head on. Had I learned nothing? I was just so scared about how Jacob would react, I couldn't bring myself to tell him yet. I thought about this new reality being permanent, what if Jacob ended up hating or resenting me? There would be no way to change it. That made me even more frightened. But I had to trust Jacob's and my relationship we were meant to be no matter what. I sighed inwardly scolding myself, for being such a coward.

I smiled, letting myself relax, looking at Jacob's beautiful face. I stood on my tiptoes kissing his puppy dog faced lips he was just too adorable, "Of course I'll fix you something to eat Jake." I smiled, "I was just coming to see if you were awake yet."

He grinned, "I'm up, and I'm starving Bells." He placed a kiss on my forehead. "Good morning honey." His warm breath tickling my forehead.

"Good afternoon Jake," I corrected, "Come on you big baby." I said leading him into the kitchen.

"Let me go grab a shower, and brush first." He blushed, I smiled.

"Okay, honey." I said stealing his favorite term of endearment, he smiled. "I'll see you after you're done" He kissed my cheek again, and went into the bathroom. I sighed happily making my way into my sanctuary, where I always belonged no matter how reality changed: the kitchen.

A little while later he came into the kitchen, hugging me from behind, placing slow soft kisses on my neck making me weak in the knees. "Smells good Bells." He whispered huskily sounding more like post-phased Jacob.

"One of these days you're gonna be able to cook for me. Well as long as you don't burn it." I teased, he playfully rolled his eyes.

I let Jacob assist me in the kitchen as I prepared breakfast for him and Billy. I had a strange feeling that Quil and Embry might show up, since we were all going to the beach today. It was a good thing I decided to make a big meal, because like I predicted Quil and Embry came bouncing through the door, with huge grins on their faces.

"Hi you two." I greeted warmly, while scrambling the eggs.

"What are you two goons doing here?" Jacob asked laughing, he knew as well as I did what they were doing here.

"Um we came to see you Jake," Quil stammered obviously lying, "and we uh-smelled Bella's good home cooking." Quil trailed off smiling sheepishly.

"And we came running," Embry finished his smile mirroring Quil's.

Jacob rolled his eyes "You two are only using me for my girlfriend's cooking." He swatted his two friends in back of the head.

"Girlfriend?" Quil questioned, rubbing the spot Jacob hit.

Jacob blushed, "Yep. I asked her last night."

"And she accepted." I added. Holding Jacob's gaze, _God he was so beautiful._ I didn't want to look away but I had to otherwise I would have burned the eggs, Jacob would have never let me live that one down.

Embry and Quil started whistling and doing cat calls. "Way to go Jake." Embry said, slapping Jake on the back. "any girl who can befriend someone like Quil is definitely a keeper."

Quil rolled his eyes, "I'm not that bad guys" we all laughed at that.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Quil asked confused, scratching his head.

"Smells good Bells." Embry said, after a while.

"No one calls her _Bells _except for me, and Charlie." He scolding Embry seriously.

"That's right Embry." I agreed.

"Well how about Bell?" He looked at Jake for permission.

Jacob nodded his head.

Embry cleared his throat, "Let me try that again, Smells good Bell."

"Thanks Em." I smiled.

Embry, Quil and I were already way closer this time around than we ever were last time around, I loved them very much. Any friends or family of Jacob's was friend and family of mine, we were pack we had to stick together.

"I guess I need to create my own little nickname for Bell too, I'll be thinking about it and I'll let you know." Quil said.

"Okay, Quil." I laughed.

"When is it going to be ready?" Quil whined after awhile, "I'm starving."

I rolled my eyes but smiled, "It'll be ready soon," I said, while swatting both his and Jacob's hand away from trying to steal a piece of sausage. "Nu uh boys, you have to wait until its all done. Now go set the table." I barked.

It took them forever to set the table. I laughed while they laid out silverware we weren't even going to need. All three of them gave me the evil eye when they realized I had watched them set out the unnecessary silverware, not bothering to tell them we weren't going to need it _before_ they set it out, this added to my laughs.

Soon after setting the table the boys started wrestling in the kitchen, knocking things over. Once I announced brunch was ready they snapped to attention, like men in the army. I called Billy in who came bursting into the kitchen, with a huge grin.

"So Quil today is the big day, are you excited?" I asked, while wiggling my eyebrows, he blushed nearly choking on his food in the process.

He quickly regained his composure and came back with a witty response, "Jake," He said turning to a mouth filled Jake, "your woman can't stop thinking about me naked." He grinned in my direction, I stuck my tongue out and hit him with my spoon.

"Shut up Quil." Laughter erupted from around the tiny table as Quil rubbed his sore head.

"Jake your just going to let her do that to me?" Quil asked still rubbing his head.

Jacob grinned, "That'll teach ya not to mess with my woman." I laughed, I liked the sound of that, I was his, and only _his_.

We decided that we would have our first tutoring session Tuesday after school. Quil and Embry seemed excited, they said I was a God-send and that they would finally be able to get caught up in school.

"I'm glad you two are excited, but this is not going to be easy, considering how far behind you may be, and I'm going to need 110 percent effort from all of you. Things may get tough but nothing worth having is ever going to come easy, promise me that you'll try hard, and that even when things start to get tough you won't give up."

They all looked at me, seriously. "I promise." They said in unison.

"Good. I'm not asking for a miracle, all I want is for all of you to graduate on time, when I'm done with you, you will."

"That _is_ a miracle," Quil groaned.

"I have faith in all of you. You need to believe in yourselves it may be a miracle, but when you put forth the effort and set your mind to it, you can do it. Miracles still happen everyday." I said sounding like a greeting card.

They all smiled at me.

"Wow Jake, she's something else." I heard Embry whisper.

"I know, isn't she amazing?" Jacob asked, looking at me in awe. I couldn't help blushing under his intense gaze.

"She's definitely something special," Billy said eyeing me, making me blush even more.

"Don't ever let her get away from you, or she's mine." Quil teased.

"You wish Quil, she's all mine." Jacob said, grabbing my hand tightly.

"That's right Jake, I'm all yours."

Quil groaned, when Jacob kissed my cheek "Get a room." He said pretending to gag.

"Shut up Quil!" Everyone including Billy said in unison.

"Bella Bell!" Quil shouted startling everyone.

"What?" Jacob asked confused.

"That's her new nickname from me." Quil grinned proudly. I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

I made the boys clean the kitchen while I got dressed to go down to the beach. They protested calling it a 'woman's job', until I told them if they didn't clean up, I would never cook another meal for them again, they hurriedly did whatever I commanded once I said that. I would have to use food threats to get my way more often, I decided.

* * *

"Its too many people here," Quil whined.

"You have to do it Quil." Jacob said.

"A bet is a bet." Embry chimed in, Quil rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Quil start stripping," I added.

At First Beach it was more people than we all expected it to be on a gloomy Saturday evening, which made the bet even more perfect. We were trying to talk Quil into running around the beach naked like they had bet on, but Quil had cold feet.

Quil took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he knew he had to do.

"Just get it over with Quil, if you hurry it'll be over before you know it." I said.

Quil went behind a tree to go strip.

"Do you think he'll really do it?" I asked Jake.

"He has no choice."

It was taking Quil too long to come out. So while waiting, we started goofing around in the water. Jacob and Embry took turns splashing and dunking me, in the water; we were all acting like a bunch of kids. It was so refreshing. I was in the middle of laughing when something in the water caught my eye.

I rubbed my eyes, did I just see what I just thought I saw? _Fiery red hair_, I instantly thought of Victoria. I stopped in my tracks and looked again, but the red glint I had seen was gone. It was strange. I knew Victoria didn't know I existed this time around, and I hoped it would stay that way. I was still Bella Swan supernatural danger magnet, and my blood still sang to vampires, I wanted to stay as far away from all vampires, as I possibly could.

I hurried out of the water, too freaked out to continue playing around.

"What's wrong Bells?" Jake asked immediately coming to my aid. I wondered if he could sense the terror I was feeling inside, like I could sense all of his emotions.

"Nothing." I replied, "Just a little cold." I lied.

He didn't seem to buy it, but he smiled anyway. "Well why didn't you say so? I'll warm you up, honey." He said sweetly, scooting close and wrapping his arms around me.

"Better?" He asked.

I snuggled deeper into his warm chest, "Yes. Much better" I felt so safe and warm in his arms, and I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me, even if he hadn't changed yet.

We were all taken off guard as a naked figure started running around the beach. It took my mind completely off the worry of Victoria and vampires.

Jacob and Embry started whistling and cheering him on. We were laughing our asses off, as Quil ran at lighting speed around the beach. Several onlookers laughed, pointed at him, and took pictures; which made it even more hilarious.

"I have never seen Quil run so fast before." Jacob bellowed, laughing like a hyena.

"Me either," Embry agreed.

We were laughing so hard tears were streaming down our cheeks. After a while Quil came over to us he was fully dressed his face red as a tomato.

"You guys happy?" He mumbled.

"Oh yeah." Jacob said, while we laughed again.

"Quil, nice buns!" I said and that caused a laughing fit all over again. Quil was getting angry that we kept laughing, but we couldn't stop.

"Shut up!" He seethed, we tried to suppress our laughter.

"Hey." A cute blonde girl came up to Quil, "Call me sometimes." She said handing him her number winking and walking away.

Quil grinned, "What can I say all the ladies love Quil."

We laughed all over again.

We started goofing around some more, I must have fallen asleep somewhere in all of the excitement. Shifting, moving, woke me up. I was slightly awake when I realized someone was carrying me. My eyes were open slightly, I was a little disorientated I started panicking. Who was carrying me, where was I?

I calmed down when I looked up at Jacob's beautiful face, snuggling deeper into his warm arms, I felt safe. I heard Jacob's muffled goodbye to 'Bevis and butt-head' as he so eloquently put it.

Inside, Jacob laid me down in his bed wrapping me up in the cover, and then he crawled in beside me. Pulling me in to him instantly like a magnet, holding me close. We were magnets, we would always attract to one another, no matter how our reality changed.

"I love you so much Bells." he whispered.

_I love you too._ I wasn't sure if I said it or thought it, I was way too tired all I wanted to do was sleep.

Sleep in my Jake's arms.

* * *

**This story is coming along slowly but surely. **

**I wanted to incorporate as much 'fun times' as possible**

**because its some major drama/angst ahead, so enjoy the fun times **

**while you can.**

**It won't be too much longer before Jacob phases either. Just bear with me.**

**This chapter got too long, chapter 11 part II coming soon (:**

**God Bless! And thanks for reading. **


	12. Chapter Eleven Part II

**A/N: I love you my dear sweet readers, but if one more person wines about my typo's I am going to lose my mind. I read over this story the best I can, my eyes just don't catch everything and when I read over it after I've posted it I say "darn it" but I do try the best I can and if you don't understand that I'm sorry. This story is just a hobby for fun, so please just enjoy and if you happen to see a typo I apologize but that's life it happens. I still love you guys anyway, and thanks a ton for reading. Enough ranting, time to get reading.  
**

**This chapter is in JPOV btw.  
**

* * *

_Premonitions are not merely ordinary dreams, but instead a forewarning of what is to come. Are you listening? Pay Attention to Your Dreams._

* * *

I woke up feeling gut wrenching terror throughout my body. But yet, I was so filled with rage at the same time. I wanted to rip something to shreds, and go hide all in one. What was wrong with me? It was like a battle was waring inside my body, a battle that I was losing. The anger that I was so used to feeling the past couple of weeks, was bubbling up inside of me again. I felt like something was wrong, something I couldn't exactly put my finger on. I had a strong urge to protect my family, friends, and _especially_ Bells. Upon thinking her name I immediately turned to her sleeping form sleeping fitfully next to me in the tiny bed. Calm rushed over me for a brief moment, seeing her face and knowing she was okay. But my calm quickly melted to concern.

She was thrashing wildly around, seeing her like this scared the sh*t out of me, what was wrong? She must be having a nightmare, I thought. I got up to turn on the light, although I could see perfectly in the darkness, since when had I had night vision?

"Jake…" she whispered almost inaudibly, If I hadn't have been having super damn hearing lately, I would have missed it.

"Bells, honey. Wake up." I said, shaking her gently. She was in a cold sweat, tossing and turning. "Jake… I need Jake..." she mumbled. I hated seeing her like this, I pulled her closer to me, trying somehow to take her nightmares away. "Bella baby, please wake up."

"Jake…..I need Jake..." She cried again, continuing to move wildly on the bed.

I kissed her forehead. "I'm right here Bells. Wake up and see." She whimpered, waking up instantly, a soft cry leaving her lips; as she raised suddenly from her spot on the bed. She looked around clearly disoriented. Her hair a matted mess, as it clung to her forehead from the sweat. She looked scared to death, which made me scared too.

"Jake," She said breathlessly. She looked around until her eyes landed on mine. "Oh Jake." She climbed on top of me, holding me tightly, like something was after her. She put her face in the crook of my neck, and breathed in deeply, her body trembling.

It was strange, but it was like I could sense her emotions within me, which I knew was bizarre. "Bells… what's the matter honey, bad dream?" I asked concerned. "It's okay, I'm here." I reassured her, she cried softly against me. She became eerily quiet, continuing to hold on to me for dear life, which made me more concerned.

A few minutes passed and she started freaking out, like she was reliving the dream over again.

I pulled away, gently grabbing her shoulders pulling her back so I could make eye contact with her. "Bells honey what's wrong? You're freaking me out here, talk to me."

"Just don't let go of me." She whispered quietly, grabbing a hold to my neck again. "Don't ever let go."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll never let go of you Bells ever.. but you need to tell me what's wrong. If you don't tell me how am I going to fix it? Whatever it is we'll get through it together." I ran my fingers through her long hair. "Its ok, I'm right here." She seemed to calm down a bit as she leaned against my chest. I rubbed her back soothingly, I felt her breathe a sigh against me.

"I had a nightmare. I guess you figured that already." She started, "But it wasn't an ordinary nightmare…..It felt so real Jake…I guess that's why I'm so freaked out." She clutched my shirt tightly. I was patiently waiting on her to elaborate on the dream, somehow I felt it was way more to it than she was letting on.

"They…_he_- kidnapped me, Jake. He said I could never see you again…" She blurted out, "and if I tried he would, end my life." She trailed off as sobs racked her little body, "I can't bear to be without you." She hiccuped. I couldn't help but think how adorable she was. I shook my head clearing my teenaged boy thoughts, and scolding myself I needed to focus on the situation at hand.

Now where was she? _Focus. _I thought back to what she said. "_He kidnapped me, Jake. He said I could never see you again…and that if I tried he would, end my life._ Rage my new best friend, overtook me again.

I was in shock. What the fu**? It sounded familiar. _Too familiar. _Had I dreamed the same dream? I didn't know. I needed more information. "Cullen?" I growled, through clenched teeth.

She nodded her head, "How did you know?" She asked looking at me confused, tears streaking her perfect face.

"I think I might have had the same dream." I gulped.

"You did?" She asked her forehead pinching together.

I thought back to the dream."Yeah, that's what woke me up. That's why I had woken up so angry. There were others though in the dream… others that looked like the Cullen's. All those paled faces," I shivered, suddenly feeling uneasy. "the color of their eyes were different from the Cullen's eyes, they were red. It seemed real Bells. Too real, almost like it was happening in real life. But it was just a dream. I can understand why it scared you so much though honey." I rubbed her back again. "What really frightened me is seeing you scared. When I saw you were having a nightmare I was more concerned about you, I must have put the dream in the back of my mind…"

She shuddered. "That's weird that we both dreamed the same thing." she bit her lip, which drove a part of me a little wild. _Focus dammit. "_Do you think it means something, some sort of warning?" She asked looking at me with her chocolate eyes, that were so irresistible.

"No, I think it's just a coincidence that we happened to dream the same dream." I was trying to calm her down, even I didn't believe the words that came out of my mouth. How would we just randomly dream the same dream, about the same people? Somehow I felt like Bella was keeping something from me. "Maybe we could talk to Billy later." She nodded her head in agreement. "Sometimes I wonder if…" I trailed off.

"Wonder what?"

"If-you know-you remember the legends I was telling you about?" She nodded. "Sometimes I wonder are they true, but I know I'm just being ridiculous. Are there others out there that look like the Cullen's? If so there must be some truth to those 'stories' " I said, scratching my head. It was all so crazy, us dreaming the same dream about those supposed 'cold ones' what if it was some sort of premonition? What if the legends were true? _Damn Jake you're losing it, buddy._ The voice of reason sounded.

Bella broke eye contact with me, chewing wildly on her lips, and becoming quiet as a mouse. Then she changed the subject. "I know something that's going to sound weird. Even weirder than us dreaming the same dream. It's like I can feel your emotions right as you feel them sometimes. Like I know when you're happy, worried, or angry. I can feel all of them in me. I have been feeling them for a couple of days now. Do you feel what I feel?"

I thought about it, this was strange as hell. My life seemed like it turned stranger each second.

I had been feeling so much anger lately, I hadn't really paid much attention to my other emotions. Anger consumed me most of the time. "I don't really know, I think so. I know when you were dreaming I felt the awful feeling you felt as you experienced it. I felt my rage, your terror, then your sadness and worry, all in one," What was happening with my life?

"Maybe we're so connected that we can feel each other." Bella concluded.

"That could be it. Maybe we're soul mates. If you believe in that kind of stuff." I added. Bella shook her head, then looked away not making eye contact. I had the strange feeling that she was hiding something from me, but I shrugged it off.

"I don't know Bells. We'll talk to Billy I suppose. But just know, nothing will ever happen to you honey. No one is going to take you away from me, and I'm not going anywhere, I swear to you. You're safe with me. And if Cullen or _anyone_ does try something I will kill them with my bare hands," I didn't know why I was suddenly being so violent. "I'll always be here for you, keeping you safe. I'll be around you so much you'll get tired of seeing me." I joked she didn't laugh she shook her head 'no' clearly disagreeing with that last statement. "I can't bear to be without you either, honey." That seemed to make her feel better, I wiped the remaining tears off of her face, and laid her down. "Let's try to get some more sleep, its too early to be awake." I went to go turn the light off, and she clutched my hand.

"I'm just going to turn the light off Bells. OK honey?" She nodded reluctantly. I rushed to pop the light off in seconds, and pulled her back against my chest all in one fluid motion. "That didn't take too long did it?"

I felt her smile slightly. "I don't know if I'll be able to fall asleep Jake. I can't stop thinking about that dream." She shuddered.

"I'll stay awake until you go to sleep,"

"What if I don't go?"

"I'll stay up with you."

"All night?"

"All night."

I was sleepy, but if it would make Bella feel better to have me stay up, I would do it for her. I would do _anything_ for my Bells. I was so crazy about her, and I wanted to make her feel as safe as possible.

"Jake?" She called, shattering my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know if I told you before I was too tired, but I love you too, you know?"

I looked down at her flush face and smiled. I wondered if she had heard me say the words as she drifted off earlier. I was too chicken to tell her when she had been wide awake, so I took the easy way out and told her as she was drifting off. I didn't know how she would feel, it was still so early in our relationship, but I was ecstatic upon knowing that she loved me back. "I know now, honey." I said. "Thank you for loving me Bells." I whispered. I knew it sounded a little lame, but Bella had me whipped, every since I was a baby, just like Quil and Embry said if only those two could hear me now.

"I should be the one saying thank you, I've always loved you. It was you all along. I love you so much thank you for always being here for me, and never giving up on our love. Sorry I didn't see it sooner" She said a yawn soon following, her voice sounding far away.

See it sooner? I wondered what she meant by that. I finally came to the conclusion that she was just talking out of exhaustion.

We were so serious, in love already, sleeping in the same bed, making out heavily, okay the last one I was more than OK with. All this, and we hadn't even been on a first date yet. I should have asked her much sooner, I scolded myself. I wanted to do everything properly, after all Bells deserved the best.

She snuggled deeper into my chest. I knew it was only a matter of time before she was fully asleep. I wanted to ask her before she drifted off completely.

"Bells?"

"Hmm Jake?" She whispered softly.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" I asked grinning like a school boy.

She looked up at me with big brown sleepy doe eyes, and smiled."I would be honored." She kissed me on the cheek, "But you'll have to have a talk with Charlie. And it should be fun telling him we're boyfriend and girlfriend." She giggled softly, and then she was out like a light.

_Oh God_! I had to have 'the talk' with Charlie, I was dead meat. I would man up and get the conversation over with. _Anything for Bells._ I shuddered thinking about how he would pull out his gun, and threaten me if I ever hurt Bells. I had to do this, after all, she deserved the best. I kissed her sleeping lips, and smiled.

My last thought wasn't about nightmares, that damn Cullen kid, the possibility of other 'cold ones', how we could feel each others emotions, the talk with Charlie or talking to Billy when woke up again.

My last thought was: _I have a date with my girlfriend Bella Swan, tomorrow_, and then I was out like a light too; with a smile on my face.

* * *

The soft rainfall stirred me awake. I opened my eyes to see the soft glow outside signifying that it was a new day. I yawned loudly, stretching. I looked at the time, a little past noon. Bella and I had been so exhausted we had slept late. I knew I had to get moving if I was going to get everything accomplished today, and make mine and Bells date very special. I looked over to my sleeping beauty, she was still sleeping soundly. I didn't have the heart to wake her. The nightmare had taken such a toll on her, I was sure she needed the extra sleep anyway. I kissed her lightly, and headed off.

I checked on Billy, who was grinning at me like a fool in the kitchen. "Did you and Bella sleep good son. I heard you too this morning." He laughed. I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom.

After doing my morning routine, and taking a shower, I wrapped the towel around me and headed into my room. I slowly crept in my room making sure Bells was still asleep, to my pleasure she still was.

I bent over looking for something to wear. I thought about all the things I had to do today. Talk to Billy, talk to Charlie, I groaned inwardly at the impending talk that I knew I had to have, and try to make the perfect date for Bella.

Money was tight that was no secret, but I had been saving money lately, I could take Bella some place pretty nice. What would she like? Dinner and a movie? Did girls like that sort of thing? I didn't know, Bella deserved so much more than what I could give her. I was having a moment of insecurity. She deserved to be treated to extravagant places that I just couldn't afford. I sighed. I would try to make this date as special as I could on a budget. I love her so much, I would do everything in my power to show her just that.

I was concentrating so hard, I didn't feel my towel slip away from around my waist.

I heard I slight intake of breath behind me. I turned around, Bella was awake; and red as crimson. Why was she so red? Had she had another nightmare? Was she not feeling well. I quickly became concerned. "Bells honey, what's wrong? You feeling OK?" I asked.

"Um-uh-Jake." She pointed downward, biting her lip, and that's when I realized I was as naked as the day I was born.

"Oops." I said smiling. Her eyes raked over my naked body, and for once I wasn't embarrassed. I enjoyed it thoroughly. I smirked, her eyes got wide when they landed on my 'ding dong.' I knew she was trying to look away but she couldn't take her eyes off me, it made my ego soar even more.

I hurriedly found the towel and put it around my bottom half again, too little too late.

"Um-I-I'm sorry Jake." She fumbled, "I'll let you get dressed." She said scurrying out of the room.

I surprised myself with the booming laughter that floated out of my mouth.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen, to see a still very red Bella. I couldn't help but tease her, she was so cute like this. "Like what you saw Bells?" I smirked.

She choked on the blueberry muffin she was eating, "Jake-I-um-well yes, it just took me by surprise that's all." She blushed.

I kissed her sweetly. "I'm sorry for teasing you, I couldn't resist you're so adorable Bells."

She gave me a small smile, "Bells, I can't wait until one day you and I become one. Whenever you're ready honey, when _we're_ ready, I'm going to show you how much I love you. I would never rush you into anything. I hope you know that."

Her eyes glistened, "Of course I know that Jacob. I know you love me, and you would always put my feeling first. I trust you with everything I am, and know that you would never hurt me. And just know that I would never hurt you either. I love you so much."

"I love you too." I couldn't help but crash my lips against hers, as our tongues fought for dominance.

"Mmm. Blueberry." I said tasting her breakfast on my lips, she chuckled. My hands slowly slid up her back, she shivered underneath my touch. I found that smooth neck of hers and feathered kisses on it. She turned to putty in my hands ready to be molded. I placed one more long deep kiss against her lips, pulling away too soon, leaving her breathless and panting for more, just in time too because Billy came in.

"Am I interrupting something?" He smirked.

I grinned, Bella blushed. How was I not embarrassed by this? Almost getting caught making out with my girlfriend by Billy, I was changing, and I didn't know why. "Not anymore." I chuckled, Bella hit me. "Fine. I'll behave." I said.

"Good afternoon Billy." Bella called.

"Bella. You kids were up late last night." Billy's smirk got bigger, and Bella got redder.

"Um-uh-well yeah actually Jake and I have some things we need to talk to you about." She changed the subject.

"Oh yeah?" His eyes narrowed. Then Bella and Billy shared what looked like an understanding, I knew I was being paranoid, but I felt like they were hiding something from me.

"Yes." Bella answered.

"OK. Shoot." Billy said.

Bella looked to me to start, and so did Billy.

"This is going to sound weird..." I started.

"I'm sure I can handle it." Billy said, as I began.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter got too long. The talk with Billy next chapter, and also 'the talk' with Charlie. **

**And then THE DATE! **

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Thanks for reading =]**


	13. Chapter Eleven Part III

**A/N: This chapter is mostly JPOV, I'm sorry I had to switch back and forth; forgive me. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_"What you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened, it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment. And this is the moment you can choose to make everything new. Right now."_

* * *

I gulped, and then I began. I explained to Billy the events that conspired in the wee hours of the morning and told him that's the reason why Bella and I had been up so late, giving him a sideways glance as he smirked. Billy looked intrigued as I talked, Bella added things here and there, once we were finished his expression turned thoughtful. "It does sound like a premonition of sorts." Billy said thinking deeply. "I will look into it and see what I can come up with." Billy gave Bella a knowing glance, and I wondered if I imagined it. Was I missing something? Did these two know something I didn't? I just chucked it up to it being paranoia again.

"This may sound crazy, but sometimes I feel as if the legends are true dad. I know I'm crazy for thinking that, they're just stories. But I can't help feeling like there are other cold ones out there. And if they are the legends must be true right?" I asked puzzled.

"I don't know son." Came Billy's gruff reply.

I became frustrated, here I was thinking a legend about the cold ones and the protectors was real. I scratched my head sighing heavily. "I know I'm being silly. You must think I'm crazy huh?" I asked smiling sheepishly.

Neither one of them said anything, both avoiding eye contact, for a while. Billy finally changed the subject. "What do you two kids have planned for today?" He asked, Bella sighed in what… relief?

"Well I have a few special things planned for Bells and I later." I smiled. "But first I need to go talk Charlie about taking his little girl out on a date." I replied, grinning at Bella.

"Good luck." Billy laughed hysterically. "This should be good, mind if I tag along son?"

I glared at him, as he continued to laugh.

"Well Jake you two better run along, if you're going to talk to Charlie." Billy said.

"You ready honey?" I turned to a very red Bella. "Are you okay Bells? You must still be freaked out about the nightmare." I held her close to me. She shook slightly in my arms. I felt her emotions pass through me.

"Its okay honey," I took her by her shoulders leading her into my room. "Why don't you lie down for a moment. I'll go talk to Charlie and I'll be back before you can miss me." I kissed her forehead.

She nodded. "Are you okay to drive by yourself?" She smirked.

"I've been driving for years Bells, I may not have a license but I still drive pretty damn good."

"Well ok." She threw me the keys. "Charlie isn't going to be too happy about you driving though."

"Don't worry Bells. I'll handle him."

She smiled. "Don't be too long."

"I won't." I said. "I love you." I felt butterflies from the three words.

Her smile melted my heart. "I love you too." She said, I wasn't used to it yet; it gave me chill bumps and electrified my heart. I smiled as I left the room, calling goodbye to Billy, and heading to my doom talk with Charlie.

* * *

**BPOV**

I watched Jacob pull out of the driveway, making sure he was gone, I sighed in relief when he was out of sight. I loved him so much, so much it hurt. I felt awful for keeping the secret from him, which I knew would make him more angry when the truth did come out. I couldn't take the looks that Billy had given me in the kitchen. I almost felt sick to my stomach, he was making me feel more guilty about the lies I was telling, but I still chose not to do anything about it. Which made me a coward. Jacob didn't need to worry about any of this right now, he would have enough on his plate soon and I wanted him to enjoy his precious moments he had left as a regular teenage boy.

My thoughts turned to Billy, he was just as guilty as I was if not more. After all, Jacob was his son and he didn't tell him the truth. He knew the legends were true just as much as I did, sure he was bound to keep the secret because of the tribal law, but it still was equally wrong. I crept into the kitchen Billy was still there seemingly, waiting for me to return.

When I entered he gave me an intent look. "Don't look at me like that. I'm going to tell him, I just need time."

He threw his hands up, "I have no room to judge. But you need to speed this 'time' you need up. The future is catching up to the past. The way he's been looking lately growing quickly I'd say he may phase quicker this time."

"I know you're right, Billy. I'm chicken that's all. What if he doesn't understand?"

"You have to trust him Bella. He's not that vampire ex boyfriend of yours, Jacob will understand. Bella you need to tell him before he phases, warn him so he won't resent you."

That made me scared I would hate for Jacob to resent me. Starting my life over just for him to hate me. I wouldn't go back to my old life for anything in the world however. I would just have to accept Jacob hating me if it came down to it, but I would spend the rest of my life loving him, and trying to make it up to him.

"He's going to resent you too when he found out you knew all along too Billy."

He was silent he knew I was right. I changed the subject, I couldn't bear to deal with the guilt that was eating me alive anymore. "So Billy, what do you think about Jake and I dreaming the same dream?"

"It sounds like a story I heard once. I wanted to tell you and Jacob but I wasn't sure how he'd react. It was a story about an imprinted couple that dreamed the same dream but it was more than just a dream it was a premonition. They dreamed the same dream because of the impending danger that was coming to the land, it was so much danger that the spirits were warning the alpha and his mate of this danger to come, to prepare them. You need to tell Jacob, Bella sooner rather than later. Something is coming to Forks, something big and he is going to need to know about it."

"That may be the reason he might be he changing so fast. I need to tell him. I know Billy I need to tell him. And I will. But right now I want him to enjoy being a teen as much as he can before his life turns upside down."

"I can understand that. But Bella shouldn't you warn him before his life is turned upside down?"

"I will Billy I promise. I'll be there for him when it does."

He nodded, "I know you will. Just don't wait too long Bella. Please. Hurry up before it is too late."

I took everything Billy said into consideration and made him a couple of sandwiches for lunch then I went to go get ready for the big night with Jacob.

* * *

**JPOV**

I pulled up to the Swan house, Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. I took a deep breath and exited the cab. I knocked on the door, "Coming." Charlie grunted from inside. A disheveled Charlie appeared a moment later, a beer in his hand the sound of the TV echoing throughout the house. I knew he was enjoying his day off duty. "What do you want Jake?" He narrowed his eyes. "Is Bells alright?" He asked freaking out a little.

"She's fine chief Swan, great actually."

"Why are you being so formal, call me Charlie son. What's the matter?"

"I'd like to come in and talk to you if I may." I said nervously.

"Come right in." Charlie said leading the way.

Inside Charlie popped off the TV, and stared intently at me. "What's on your mind Jake?"

I sighed, _here goes nothing _I thought. "Well, um-er. Bells and I are seeing each other." I said quickly.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know that. You see each other all the time. That's nothing new, get on with it boy."

"No Charlie, what I mean is… Bells and I are 'seeing each other, seeing each other.'" I wiggled my eyebrows to emphasize my point.

"Oh." Charlie thought for a moment. "_Oh_." He said finally understanding what I meant. His whole demeanor changed suddenly, and he was in 'cop mode'. "When did this happen?" He asked his eyes turning into slits, as he looked to interrogate me.

"Well Charlie…."

"Chief Swan, you mean. Don't disrespect me boy."

I rolled my eyes in my head and continued, "Well Chief Swan it just sort of happened. I have always had a crush on Bella since we were in diapers, and I finally got my chance."

He nearly fell off his chair, "Your chance to what?"

"To date her." I said sweat running down my forehead, I felt like I was in the interrogation room with the light flashing in my face.

"Uh huh. And what are your intentions toward my daughter?" He asked sternly.

I scratched my head. "Well sir…."

"Don't you lie to me boy. I know what you teen boys think about all day every day, I was a teen too you know? Jacob Black you better keep your snake in your pants do you understand me? I'm way too young to be anyone's grandfather."

I had to bite my lip hard to keep from laughing, did Charlie Swan just tell me to keep my snake in my pants? How was I not embarrassed by this? I just found it quite amusing, to say the least. "Yes sir." I said.

"Don't mock me boy. I mean it Jacob." He grabbed his gun that was sitting on the end table, "I don't want to have to use this, but I will shoot your d*ck off, if need be." He said seriously taking the safety off for effect.

"Yes sir Chief Swan."

"Don't you hurt my little girl. That's my only baby, you hear me?"

"She's my baby too Chief Swan, and I really do love her. I loved her for a long time, your daughter's safe with me. I promise." I said with sincerity.

"I know Jacob," He patted my back. "I know, believe me if I thought for a second you would hurt her, I would have shot you by now."

I scoffed, "But you'd go to prison,"

He grinned a sick twisted scary grin, that made my stomach turn. "I'm a cop Jacob, I have friends in high places. I would hide you deep in the woods, a place where no one would ever find you, making sure every detail was in place not leaving a single trace behind. And then I'd walk free, because like I said I'm a cop." He bragged.

I gulped, not too many things scared me; but Charlie Swan was now on that very short list. I would never hurt Bella anyhow, but now I wouldn't for damn sure.

"Keep that in mind." He grinned again. "What do you two kids have planned for tonight?"

"Dinner and I don't know what else yet."

"You two kids have fun." He said turning back on the TV.

"Thanks Chief Swan."

"Aw Jake call me Charlie." I sighed, and he laughed. "You're a good boy Jake." He said, turning away dismissing me. "Tell Bells, I love her."

"I will Charlie."

I grinned to myself, Bella and I had Charlie's blessing. And he didn't ask me about driving with only a permit. All and all, when I edited out a few parts this wasn't such a bad talk. I knew Charlie was only concerned about his only baby girl.

"Oh and Jacob, be careful driving without a license. You better be glad I'm off duty." He grinned, as I hurried out of the door.

I made a reservation for one of the finest Italian restaurants in Port Angeles. Normally they would have been filled up, but my dad was an old friend of one of the members of the staff. I had something else special planned for Bella, for dessert. I asked Sue to make a special dessert for Bella and I, she told me everything would be set up at the cliffs after Bella and I were finished eating. Quil and Embry would be in charge of making sure everything was set up, and be our personal servers for dessert. I threatened making sure they knew not to mess anything up, this was very special to me.

I was excited, after I finished running errands, happy to finally be back home. I could hear Bella's heart beating, and smell her scent. My sense of smell and hearing kept increasing, I felt superhuman.

Bella was in the shower, I wanted her to have some privacy so I got dressed quickly pulling on some faded black jeans and a button down black shirt. I sprayed on cologne and made sure my breath was extra fresh.

I called up Bella what time our reservation was, without telling her what restaurant we would be dining at, I wanted her to be surprised.

I became nervous waiting for Bella, as I paced the tiny kitchen. As time drew nearer a flushed Bella finally graced me with her presence in a black dress that came just above her knees, and a pair chuck Taylor sneakers to match, it was so Bella. I was taken aback at how beautiful she looked, her hair fell down her back in loose waves. She was a goddess, she didn't even realize just how beautiful she was. She took my breath completely away. "You look amazing Bells." I said. She grinned her cheeks reddening more slightly.

She rushed to me, kissing me softly, "You look amazing yourself. So where are we going Jacob Black?"

"You'll see Bella Swan."

She smiled. "Okay. Lead the way."

We shouted our goodbyes to Billy. I grabbed her hand and lead her outside, pulling her into the passenger seat of the truck, I opened the door and closed it behind me and climbed into the other side.

"You ready Bells?" I asked.

"Of course I am." She smiled.

"I hope you enjoy our first date."

"I will duh, because I'm with you. It doesn't matter where we go or what we do, I'm always glad to be with you."

I had no words for the way she made me feel in that moment. Instead of words I used action. I leaned over and planted a deep passionate lust filled kiss on her lips, leaving us both breathless, panting, and hungry for more.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was shocked when we arrived at our destination. The same place that Edward had taken me for our first 'date'. I nearly started hyperventilating as the past rehashed itself in front of my very eyes. Edward had stared at me, watching me eat, looking back on it, it was too creepy. Edward was once again ruining things, like he always did. Not this time, I would not let him ruin my first date with Jacob, and the new relationship we'd built. I concluded that Edward and I had never had a real date, he never liked taking me places, this was my first ever real date as far as I was concerned. I would leave the past in the past, and focus on the now and my future with Jacob. Two heartbeats, two meals, two people in love. Edward could go jump off the Volturi building for all I cared.

A sunny grin from Jacob was all it took and I knew everything would be alright.

We sat down and ordered, and got our food quickly.

Our conversation took off quickly, something that never happened with Edward. Trying to start a conversation with Edward was like pulling teeth, with Jake and I it was so easy.

"Please tell me you're kidding? He called it a snake?" I said as Jacob and I fell into fits of hysterics, as he recalled the story of Charlie's and his talk. I couldn't believe Charlie would say such a thing. Tears were streaming down our faces as we continued to laugh at Charlies antics. "I can't believe he said that." My dad was so full of surprises, I loved that man to pieces.

Once the laughter died down Jacob said, "He was just looking out for his little girl, I understand that. But he doesn't have to worry. Like I told him, you're safe with me. And I love you."

"I love you too Jake." I smiled, as I looked at Jacob he was too amazing.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that." He said, I nodded in agreement.

"Are you enjoying your meal?" Jacob asked after awhile.

"Of course its delicious." I said.

"Good. I know its not much, but its all I could afford…"

"Not much? Jacob this is _amazing_." I said grabbing his hand tightly.

"I just wish I could afford things for…."

"Jacob Black shut up! I am not that kind of girl, I don't care about money, or how much you can spend on me, all I care about is that you and I love each other, and that we're together. You do love me right?"

"You know I do Bells."

"And I love you. And that's all we need who care about fancy things, its just stuff. So don't you dare talk down about yourself, we have all we need."

He grinned at me, "You are so amazing."

I suddenly felt guilty. I felt perspiration traveled down my spine, the guilt choking me, nearly consuming me. I wasn't really amazing at all. He was the amazing one, and he deserved to be told the truth. I had Jacob fooled, and it was time to come clean, once and for all. "Jacob there's something I want to..."

"Bella," A cool voice said behind me paralyzing me in place, I knew that voice. I had heard it so many times before. I felt Jacob's anger quickly. I turned around to look at the culprit, and Jacob growled low in his throat, "Its good to see you again." I turned and looked into the golden eyes of the past.

* * *

**A/N: I love cliffhangers, I know its cruel but I do.**

**If I get enough reviews I may post another chapter tonight. IF i get enough.  
**

**Its up to you guys, do you want another chapter enough. LOL I know**

**I'm evil.**

**Any who I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I had so much fun writing it.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading, and God Bless! -Rae**


	14. Chapter Twelve Part I

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Things come apart so easily when they have been held together with lies."_

* * *

I was glued to my seat, staring into the eyes that were so hauntingly familiar. Déjà vu smacked me dead in the face.

"Bella, I need to talk to you if that's alright?" He asked condescendingly, as he glared over me at Jacob.

"Like hell, she's not talking to you. Don't come near her. Leave Cullen _now_, before I make you." Jacob said fiercely.

Edward didn't respond, he cocked his head, probably reading Jacob's mind. A venomous smile spread across Edward's face, making my stomach turn.

I couldn't believe this was happening. It was like I was watching the scene play out from up above.

He had finally caught up to me, I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid him forever, I didn't want to deal with him right now.

Why was he here, he didn't need to eat what did he want? Fear settled in the pit of my stomach. The table shaking, brought me out of my stupor, and back to the present.

I didn't know If it was Jacob's anger I felt or my own, but I felt complete rage throughout my body. I turned around instantly, to check on Jacob, he didn't look well at all. Was he form blurring?

I grabbed his extremely hot hand to try to get him to calm down. Was this it? Was this indeed the moment where Jacob would phase? Right here in the little Italian restaurant in front of everyone?

No! I couldn't let that happen, I owed it to Jacob not to let that happen.

"Jake, you need to calm down, do you hear me?" His eyes weren't on me however, they were fixated on him; they continued to stare one another down. Jacob's teeth were twisted in a scary snarl.

I got up, placing my fingers on either side of his face willing him to look at me. I tried to be calm myself first, I knew he didn't need my anger on top of his, I willed myself to calm down.

Once Jake took his eyes of Mr. glitter pants and focused solely on me he stopped shaking slightly and began to take deep calming breaths. "What's happening to me Bella? Help me." He said in a childlike voice. "I don't feel so good." He breaking my heart, nearly bringing tears to my eyes.

I had to help him, I had to do everything in my power to help him. "You're going to be fine I promise, I'll take care of you. But Jake I need you to go out to the car, and wait for me there okay?"

He looked at me puzzled shaking his head, "Please Jake, just trust me."

"I'm not leaving your side Bella." He said stubbornly, looking from me to Edward. "What is that god awful smell?" Jacob commented holding his nose.

I needed to distract him, so I kissed him hard, deep, and long probably earning plenty of looks from the other diners in the process, but I didn't care. Jacob was breathless when the kiss ended, "Please Jake, go wait for me. I'll be along in a minute. I just need to talk to him."

He stood up reluctantly sighing, "Okay honey. Don't be too long though or I'll have to come back and get you." He said giving Edward the evil eye as he walked swiftly out of the door. Edward sat down in his seat once Jacob was gone.

I sighed heavily, as I waited for Edward to begin.

"Love, I've missed you."

I clenched my teeth, "What the hell do you want Edward? We all know that you don't eat." I sneered not being able to control my anger.

He smiled, "I told you I wouldn't give up on you Bella, on us. I know how you know about my family and I."

My heart thudded wildly in my chest so hard I thought I was going to have a heart attack. "How-how do you know that?"

"It's all you've been thinking about," He pointed to my head. "You couldn't even concentrate on your first date, it has been consuming your thoughts."

"You bastard, stay out of my head! How long have you been following us?"

"A while. I told you I needed answers and since you wouldn't give them to me I had no choice but to read your mind."

"How dare you! You had no damn right." I said my voice rising.

"You're scared to tell the truth, about your second voyage here, to Jacob because you think he won't understand. And I don't understand either. You made the right choice when you chose me. I've seen it in your mind, we had a beautiful life together, love."

"No I didn't, choosing you was the wrong choice! I regret ever choosing you. I wasn't happy being your little wife, you controlled me. I should have never married you…. Or had a child with you." I blurted out, quickly covering my mouth, but it was too late. I hadn't meant to reveal that information to him.

"What?" He half yelled, his face suddenly turning sad. "A child?" Unshed tears shined in his golden eyes, and for a moment I felt bad.

Damn, damn, damn, I said too much. Me and my big mouth.

"Yes. A little girl." I admitted regretfully.

"You gave all of it up Bella? For a wolf! We had it all Bella. I never thought I would be able to have a child, and you gave me that. You have to choose me, you can't choose him or you'll ruin everything, don't you have a heart? How could you start over not considering our child's life."

I felt a tear fall down my face. "It was hard giving her up. But I didn't want a half vampire child. I don't want anything to do with your kind. I'm sorry Edward."

"Don't say sorry to me say sorry to her, she deserved to have a shot at life Bella. But you took that away from her."

"She never should have existed because I never should have chosen you!"

"Bella, I will not rest until you are mine. We are destined to be. I can give you things Jacob can't. We were destined to be then, and we are destined to be now. You may have started over but the future won't change, you _will_ be mine."

"I was never yours Edward."

"I will do whatever I have to do. That is a promise Bella, whatever I have to do to see my little girl's face."

"You'll never see her. I don't want children with you! I want Jacob's children, I love him."

He smiled, "You don't love him that much if you haven't told him the truth, love."

That was it! I had enough of his bullsh*t. I got up to and reached the door Edward being faster than me was hot on my heels. He grabbed my arm, as I was ready to walk out.

"Bella," His eyes were pleading now.

"Let go of me," I yelled.

He let go immediately, "When he finds out you've been lying to him this whole time he's going to want nothing to do with you." He said coldly. "And then you will come back to me. He is going to realize he was your sloppy seconds all along."

The sweet kind polite Edward I had known had all been a façade, like fools gold. This was the real Edward, cruel, hateful, and spiteful. I was suddenly so filled with rage, if I could have phased I would have.

"You know nothing about Jacob or me, so f*ck off!"

"This conversation is not over Bella, you haven't seen the last of me."

"Leave me alone! Now go suck someone's blood, you monster!" And with that I was out of the door. I didn't care that he looked hurt by my words. He had some nerve! He ruined everything. In that moment I hated Edward Cullen.

I hurried back into the arms of Jacob, fear still gripping me. "You ok honey?"

"I'm fine," I lied, "Are you okay Jake?"I asked looking him over.

"I'm better now Bells, I just hate that Cullen kid."

"You and me both, I just want to get out of here."

He started shaking again, "Did he hurt you because I-"

I touched his face, and kissed him, "I'm fine, ok? Now can we please just finish our date?" I said distracting him.

He smiled a little, "Do you still want to?"

"Of course I do, I'm not going to let that jerk ruin our first date."

He smiled, "Ok, I have something special planned for you."

I smiled. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go."

* * *

On the ride, I was too distracted. Jacob tried to make small conversation but I would give him one word answers or ask him to repeat things over and over again, not being fully able to concentrate. After a while he stopped trying and we were both quiet.

It was a clear beautiful night, the moon high in the sky, shining its beautiful light. A soft breeze blew, causing me to shiver, Jacob pulled me close, enveloping me in his warmth. Quil and Embry greeted us, as we headed to the cliffs. They had set up tables, candlelight, and dessert.

"Jake, I love it. This is so thoughtful." I said tears pricking my eyes. Guilt washed over me, I wanted to start crying like a baby. Jacob deserved so much better than me. All Edward's words came singing in my head.

_"When he finds out you've been lying to him this whole time he's going to want nothing to do with you._"

"Is there anything I else I can get you my lady?" Quil asked in a cheesy British accent.

"How about you disappear now?" Jacob answered for me, and Quil and Embry quickly left the scene.

"Bells, are you alright? You've seemed out of it every since _Edwin_ showed up."

"I'm fine, I'm just enjoying this moment."

He grinned, and squeezed my hand.

Jacob held my hand as we finished our dessert. "You are so beautiful Bells." he smiled, watching me intently.

"So are you Jacob." We both laughed.

"I'll settle for sexy or ruggedly handsome." We laughed again.

"I hope you enjoyed our first date. There will be plenty more where that came from."

"I loved it Jacob thank you." I said. I didn't know if he would want to go on another date with me again, after he found out about the secrets I was keeping.

My mind wandered off to the conversation I had with Billy, what if something big was coming to Forks? What if we were in some sort of danger? I needed to be upfront with Jacob. What was Edward planning. After all he said he'd do anything to get me, I shuddered.

Edward's voice was in my mind again, if Jacob hated me and felt like he was sloppy seconds I would just have to man-up and understand the consequences of my actions, but Jacob deserved the truth.

I didn't get a chance to tell him at the restaurant because we were so rudely interrupted by Edward's stalker ass, but right now while we were alone this was my chance.

"Jacob, I need to tell you…" I didn't get to finish my sentence it started pouring down raining, soaking us to pieces.

We started laughing, Jacob quickly scooped me up in his arms, and ran us to the truck. Before we got in I crashed my lips into his, kissing him hard, passion consuming us both.

After the kiss we stood there staring at each other, as rain continued to drown us. "What was that for?" Jacob asked, looking into my eyes. I knew he could sense something was wrong.

"I always wanted to kiss someone in the rain." I said smiling, trying to hide what I was really feeling.

The truth was I was afraid I was going to lose him, I didn't know how many more kisses we would get to share.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short. **

**But if you review it'll help me write a lot faster.**

**What did you think of Edward? **

**What do you think of Bella?**

**Let me know in a review.**

**Thanks for reading. -Rae**


	15. Chapter Twelve Part II

_Every man gotta right to decide his own destiny. -Bob Marley_

* * *

I was too lost in my thoughts about last night. I almost told Jacob the truth as I was dropping him home, but Billy came bounding outside telling me Charlie wanted me to get my behind home a.s.a.p. 'It's getting late, and it's a school night' he had so eloquently put it.

I was becoming discouraged, was I ever going to get the chance to tell Jacob the truth? It seemed like the universe was against me, things were always standing in my way, I would have to keep trying I supposed.

Maybe I just didn't want to tell him, perhaps I was the one standing in my own way. I couldn't help but remember Edward's harsh words, they were always in the back of my mind. Was he right? Would Jacob hate me once the truth was revealed? Would he feel used, like sloppy seconds?

The information had definitely fallen into the wrong hands with Edward. I didn't know he could be so cold, he was a vampire of course they were masters at manipulation especially when it came to something they wanted. They truly were selfish creatures. If Jacob didn't hear the truth straight from me, and from someone else it would be detrimental for everyone.

I finally pulled up to the school. I groaned staring into the gloomy Monday morning, I dreaded going in. I sighed heavily as I tried to pry myself from the car. I didn't want to sit through another year in school, when I already knew exactly what would happen.

I put on my big girl undies, and finally forced myself out of the car and into Forks High School. I sighed again, another boring day.

* * *

School was over before I knew it, I sighed in relief. I was on my way to my first day at work. The day had went by in a blur, the Cullen's weren't at school. Which made me happy, and nervous at the same time. My gut told me they were up to no good.

I made it to the little library just off the rez, and smiled. I was sort of excited for my first day at work. It took me a moment to recognize the beautiful girl standing behind the counter. She had long black hair that flowed freely down her back, the most gorgeous copper skin tone, her big brown twinkled. She seemed so full of life and happy. Her smile practically lit up the entire library. I saw a glint on her finger and I knew the ring must have been from Sam.

"You must be Leah," I smiled.

She frowned slightly, studying me closely. "And you must be Bella Swan."

I nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"You too, I guess." She half smiled.

There was an awkward pause, "That's a nice ring you have on your finger." I commented, trying to break the ice.

She brightened immediately, "Its from my boyfriend, Sam Ulley." She replied staring at the ring, love lighting up her eyes.

"He must love you a lot."

"Yes." She grinned, "And I love him. I noticed you have been cozy with Jacob Black lately," She wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

I was sure my face turned red. "Yes, he's my boyfriend."

Her smile got wider, "Really?"

I nodded.

"He's a great guy, his dad and my dad, are best friends. You're lucky, he hardly pays any girls much attention."

"Yeah, I know."

"You better be good to him, or else." She said playfully, with a serious edge.

"You don't have to worry about that. I love him."

"Good. Well Bella, are you ready to get started?"

I nodded, as we got to work.

I was so tired when I finally made it home. I had plenty of mishaps during my first day at work, nearly knocking over an entire shelf of books, almost getting fired on my first day in the process. Leah had practically choked on her gum she had been chewing from laughing so hard, when she realized how clumsy I was. Tears streaked her face, as one of the other librarians shushed us. It had been nice to see that side of Leah, the side of Leah that had been gone by the time I had met her last time. I was determined to keep her this way, somehow I would make sure her and Sam stayed together.

Leah and I had chatted nonstop, and I could tell we were on our way to becoming fast friends. I yawned as I sent a quick email to my mom. Completely oblivious to what tomorrow held, the important significance of the date not ringing a bell.

I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, sleep claimed me quickly and I was out.

_When I opened my eyes in the morning, something was different. It was the light. It was still the gray-green light of a cloudy day in the forest, but it was clearer somehow. I realized there was no fog veiling my window. I jumped up to look outside, and then groaned in horror. A fine layer of snow covered the yard, dusted the top of my truck, and whitened the road. But that wasn't the worst part. All the rain from yesterday had frozen solid -coating the needles on the trees in fantastic, gorgeous patterns, and making the driveway a deadly ice slick. I had enough trouble not falling down when the ground was dry; it might be safer for me to go back to bed now._

Whoa Déjà vu. These thoughts were so familiar, something was so strange about today. Was something supposed to happen? I couldn't remember. Something was eerie about this day, but I couldn't remember what was supposed to happen.

Charlie had left for work before I got downstairs, and I missed him. I hadn't really been spending much time with him as of late, I made a reminder in my head, to spend some time with my dear old dad. I silently thanked him in my head for putting the snow chains on my truck, that I knew were there. He was so thoughtful and caring even if it was hard for him to express his feelings. My eyes watered, as I thought about him.

I threw down a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice from the carton. Nervous about going to school, and that scared me. Something big was supposed to happen today, that I couldn't exactly put my finger on it. It was like my body was trying to warn me of the danger that lie ahead. I tried to think back, but nothing stuck out in my mind. Maybe I was just being paranoid.

_It took every ounce of my concentration to make it down the icy brick driveway alive. I almost lost my balance when I finally got to the truck, but I managed to cling to the side mirror and save myself. Clearly, today was going to be nightmarish._

As I drove to school I distracted myself from thinking about the situation with Edward, the secrets I was keeping from Jacob, and how much I hated the snow, by thinking of my tutoring session with Jacob, Quil and Embry, after school, I was rather excited to be able to help them.

I didn't notice it when I first got in the car, but Jacob had left me a little note. A smile broke out of my face, as I read it. _I couldn't stop thinking about you, I miss you so much Bells. Have a good day, see you soon; sooner than you think. I love you. -Jacob._

My throat was tight, and a single tear rolled down my cheek. Jacob was so amazing, I didn't deserve someone like him.

I was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the letter had brought on, when I heard an odd sound. The sound sounded so familiar but it didn't click, where had I heard this sound before?

_It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled._

I knew at once today was the day that Edward was supposed to stop the van, how could I forget such an important detail of my past like that? Would Edward save me this time?

I looked quickly around, and Edward Cullen no where in sight like he had been the last time. He would not be my savior today.

_Oh God, this is it. I'm going to die_. I thought. I had started my life all over just to get crushed by a van? Life was so cruel.

_The dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes._

Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and hot pinning me to the ground.

I looked around, I wasn't dead?

Two long, russet hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body.

_A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt - exactly where, a second ago, my legs had been._

It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting my name. But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Jacob Black's low, frantic voice in my ear.

"Bells honey? Are you all right?" He asked his voice hoarse.

"Jacob," I breathed, "Oh Jacob." I said, putting my arms around his neck tightly. "What are you doing here?" My voice sounded strange. I tried to sit up, and realized he was holding me.

"Didn't you get my note? I needed to see you Bells," He sighed, "I brought breakfast for us to eat together. I'm glad I came, that van almost crushed you," He hugged me so tightly it hurt, but I wasn't complaining.

I looked to the breakfast he had brought it was a big mess now. I put my face in the crook of his neck, "Thank you," I sighed.

"I meant it when I said I couldn't live without you Bells, just being away from you for too long hurts me. I can't imagin-" His voice broke.

"Jacob I'm okay, because of you." He continued to hug me, not letting go of me. "How did you get over here so fast?"

"I don't know Bells. When I saw the potential of something almost causing you pain, I lost it. I ran as fast as I could to get to you. I don't know what's happening to me Bells. I'm getting stronger, and faster, its so strange. But I'm glad about it, if it helped me save you."

I wanted to tell him the reason why he was getting faster and stronger, but I knew it wasn't the proper time.

"Honey are you alright? I think you hit your head pretty hard." He examined me, placing a light kiss on my forehead.

"Ow."

"I'm sorry, honey."

"I'm fine Jake really, just don't let go of me. Don't ever let go."

"You don't have to worry about that honey, because I never will."

"Don't move," someone instructed.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted.

"Bella!" Yelled my dad in a panicked voice, once the ambulance had arrived.

I was happy to see him. He thanked Jake for being there to save my life, and scolded him for not being in school at the same time.

"I'm fine daddy," I smiled at him. "I just really want to go home."

"You need to get checked out Bells." Charlie said.

"But dad I'm fine, I assure you. Thanks to Jacob over here. My hero."

"Charlie's right Bells, maybe you should get checked out."

I rolled my eyes, "You're on his side, and not your own girlfriends?" I said teasingly, with mock hurt in my voice.

"I'm sorry, I just think he's right honey."

"I'm fine please don't make me go to the hospital, I'm fine. I have no broken bones, my head feels fine, I'M FINE!"

"Bells…" Charlie began.

"Daddddd please!" I asked in a whiny five year old's voice.

"Okay missy, but promise me you'll stay in bed all day, and not lift a finger."

I held three fingers up in the 'scouts honor' hand position, "I promise."

Charlie talked to it over with the Emt's letting them know I was fine, and just needed a good rest at home. They listened to Charlie of course and I got to go home. Skipping Doctor Cullen's part of the story, I sighed in relief.

Jacob was by my side helping me into the car, when Edward appread. "Bella, are you alright?" He asked.

"She's fine, Cullen." Jacob growled.

"Get to class boy," Charlie added.

I rolled my eyes at him, and communicated with him in my mind. I showed him how I almost got crushed by the van last time and how he had to save me, and how Jacob had saved me this time.

_You were supposed to save me Edward but you weren't there. If Jacob hadn't of been there I would have died. And it would have been all your fault._

I thought cruelly knowing full well he could read my thoughts. I knew I was being too cruel to him, but I didn't care. He didn't owe me anything, It wasn't his job to save me but I was still so pissed off at him for the things he said to me at the restaurant.

I didn't care about the hurt look on his face, and the unshed tears in his eyes, as we drove away.

I snuggled deep into Jacob's embrace, as we headed for home. In Jacob arms I was home anyhow, "My hero." I cooed as I fell asleep on my savior.

* * *

**A/N: More reviews = more chapters. **

**Its all up to you.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**God Bless.**

**xxxxxooooo **

**-Rae**


	16. Chapter Twelve Part III

**A/N: I'd like to thank Lyssa03 for beta-ing this chapter for me! Thank you so much :) **

* * *

_"Love is just love, it can never be explained."_

* * *

Charlie made Jacob and I keep the door open while we spent the rest of the day in bed together. Jacob refused to leave my side, much to Charlie's displeasure; but he didn't protest too much. Charlie took the rest of the day off of work so he could take care of me, I tired to argue, but he insisted.

"I got my eye on you two." Charlie said checking on us every five minutes. "Hands where I can see them too."

I rolled my eyes, "You honestly think we would try anything with you in the house?" I said, Charlie grumbled something, Jacob stifled a laugh. Charlie narrowed his eyes at us, making the 'I'm watching you' gesture with his hands, and finally left the room for good.

I lay in Jacob's arms, startled at how much warmer he had gotten, so quickly. He was beginning to feel like his old heat. I winced slightly when Jacob shifted me in his arms, hoping he didn't notice.

"Are you sure you're ok Bells?" Damn he noticed. He was the only person who could really read me, without being able to have mind reading abilities.

"I'm fine for the millionth time."

"Is your head ok?"

"Jacob, I'm fine really, and its all because of you. I love you, so much."

"I love you too, I am so thankful that I got to you in time. I would be lost without you."

We made out for a little while, as much as I could manage with a pounding head. I pulled away, I was tired from the whole ordeal. I snuggled deeper into him, and we ended up taking a nap wrapped in one another's arms.

The study session with Jacob, Quil, and Embry went as planned. Charlie barked about me getting out of bed, but once I told him I wouldn't lift a finger he reluctantly agreed.

"How are you Bell?" Embry asked concerned, once he was inside the house.

"Yeah toots, are you okay?" Quil added, coming in behind him.

I smiled, they were so caring. "I'm fine guys, Thanks to my hero over there." I pointed to Jacob.

Jake kissed me softly, "I'm just glad I was there honey, I love you,"

"And I love you."

"Look at the lovebirds." Quil said pretending to get emotional. Everyone took turns slapping Quil "Ow," he winced. "So Bella Bell, let's say you fix us a snack?"

"I can't I'm not supposed to lift a finger, but feel free to eat anything we have in the-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because all three of them, ran as fast as they could to the kitchen, after they were done stuffing their faces, we got to work.

All in all the study session went pretty well, each of them were very smart, they just needed to put forth their best effort. Eventually, I knew that they were going to be so busy with pack life they would neglect school. I decided to get them prepped for the GED test without their knowledge of course, so they wouldn't have to worry about graduating high school, and just focus on college after they passed the exam.

"Good Embry. You know, you are really good at math." I commented.

"Thanks Bell, you make it so easy. I have never had it broken down like this before. It really is quite simple." He smiled.

I smiled back, looking over at Jacob who was getting frustrated, he was shaking slightly, "Jacob, calm down. Its okay honey, you'll get it just keep trying." Jacob cursed under his breath, but continued working, scribbling on his scratch paper furiously.

Quil and Embry flew through their homework, with huge grins on their faces. I was so proud of them.

"Good job guys." I smiled.

"Thanks for your help Bella Bell," Quil said. "I'm really glad you're alright."

"Yeah me too, thanks Bell," called Embry.

"No problem, our next study session is Friday," I said, "Be here on time. And thanks, I'm glad I am too."

They saluted me, "Aye aye captain," they agreed, said goodbye to a mad Jake, and went home.

"Jacob, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He huffed, sulking like a small child.

"How are you doing on your homework?" I could obviously see he wasn't doing too well.

He frowned, "I'm still on the same problem." He sighed.

"You can do it Jacob, I know you can." I kept breaking it down for him, and eventually he got it.

"I did it Bells." He beamed.

I smiled, "Good job, now on to the next problem." He groaned, as we worked on his homework together.

"All done." I smiled once we were finished.

"Thanks Bells, I know I'll get the hang of this stuff eventually."

"I know you will too."

To my dismay he couldn't stay, he had to get back home to Billy. He kissed me goodbye leaving me panting for more. No one had ever made me feel the way he did. He awakened places that had never been awakened like this before. We were going to need a weekend alone soon, I couldn't take the overwhelming passion he made me feel.

Between last time, and this time around I never got to act on my feelings, and I was yearning for him. Not being able to be alone with him was pure torture. Then I remembered Charlie and Billy's upcoming fishing trip, and grinned. Jacob and I needed some much needed alone time.

Charlie drove Jacob home since I was 'bedridden'. Before they left I suggested that I cook Charlie and I some dinner. He told me no of course. He told me to lie down, and said he'd pick up a pizza on the way back home.

When he got back, we ate pizza in the living room, while watching Sports Center on ESPN. Charlie even tried to explain baseball to me. Charlie was in tears from laughing when I asked when were they going to make a touchdown.

"My Bells." He continued to laugh, I still didn't see what had been so funny.

I was tired from the pain medicine Jacob had forced me to take. I fell asleep, on the couch content with being with my dad.

I woke up the next morning in my room. I grinned, I loved that old man.

The next few weeks passed quickly. February came and went, leading us into March.

Work, school, study sessions, helping with Billy, cooking for Charlie, and planning study sessions, took up most of my time. I saw less and less of Jake except on the days we had our study sessions. Our schedules pulled us in two different directions, and we hardly got a moment alone, so I couldn't tell him the truth, much to my relief.

He was working tirelessly to finish up the Rabbit. He had also picked up an after school job at one of the local daycare openings on the rez. It was only three hours, and paid minimum wage, but he was happy to get the money, and he seemed to love his job.

I picked him up after work on the days we had to study, so we could go to the sessions together. I loved seeing him work with the kids, it made me yearn for our own kids even more.

"Jake are you ready to go?" I had asked one day, coming into the daycare.

"Yeah Bells." He said grinning while making his way toward me, until a small child pulled on his leg.

"Jake, pwease don't weave" A little boy with black hair, big brown eyes and two missing front teeth said. He was so adorable.

"Zander, don't worry I'll be back tomorrow buddy." Jacob said, bending down on one knee to make eye contact with the boy.

"But I miss you when you weave," The little boy sniffled, tears shining in his big eyes.

"I miss you too. I'll tell you what, if its okay with your mom one day you and I will hang out." He gave Jake a big grin, as his eye twinkled.

"Weally Jake?" His face lit up like Christmas lights.

"You bet." Jacob grinned back, ruffling the young boy's hair.

Zander made a cute little face, "Thanks Jake, you the best."

"No you're the best." Jacob shook his head arguing.

"No Jake, you the best!" Zander argued back.

"Let's compromise how about we're both the best?" Jacob asked, Zander nodded his head furiously and they both laughed. Jacob kissed the top of the boys head, and hugged him tightly.

Tears pricked my eyes at the scene. I was proud of him, I could see how much he cared for Zander. He was really working hard, for his future.

Our study session lessons were getting harder, and harder; because I was trying to get them ready for the GED test. Sometimes I even gave them lessons and study tools to take home; or even my own version of homework. Embry and Quil started improving drastically in school making me even more proud.

However, this was taking a toll on Jacob, but I was only looking out for him. With school, taking care of Billy, and now work I knew he was getting exhausted. When I could help him out with Billy I would try my best to help.

Jacob and I, hadn't _really_ kissed since the day of the infamous van accident, I missed the feeling of his lips on mine. Sure we would have a few light kisses here and there, but it wasn't the same. When we were in the study sessions it was all business, well most of the time. Sometimes we got a little distracted, but for the most part I tried to keep us focused.

Jacob's temper was becoming more out of control, he would be enraged over the smallest things, which caused us to have our first argument this time around, which wasn't pretty.

I had hugged Quil when he got a correct answer on his geography homework, a friendly gesture, and Jacob went ballistic. His face was red with anger.

"Get your damn hands off of him Bells." He spat.

"Jacob, its not like that, please calm down."

"Like hell! You never hug me like that when I get an answer right."

"That's because you never answer any problems right." Quil chimed in.

I glared at Quil, "Shut up!" I said, and turned back to Jacob, "I give you a lot more than that," I said.

"No you don't we barely get to see each other anymore, do you want to be with Quil?"

"Jacob he's my friend, I don't want anyone but YOU!"

He got up and slammed the door behind him. I found him outside, and I kissed him ferociously.

"I don't want anyone, but you Jacob."

"I know, I'm sorry Bells. I just get so crazy over you. You're so beautiful, and you can have anyone you want but you chose me, I'm really sorry."

"I want you and only you. You can have any girl you want but you chose me. And I love you for that. Its only natural to get a little jealous sometimes, but just know you are the only one I want."

"And you are the only one I want Bells."

"You know I love you right?"

"I know, and I love you."

"No more blowing up about me hugging our friends right?" I asked.

"Right."

"Even though I did find it incredibly sexy," I said as we both laughed. "Oh and make sure you call Quil and apologize he's your best friend and he has been for awhile. You should know he would never do anything to hurt you."

He nodded, "Yes ma'am." He said.

After our first argument we ended up arguing more and more, and I didn't like it at all.

"That's not the right answer Jake, are you even paying attention?" I asked, one day at our study session. Quil and Embry started to snicker.

Jacob looked embarrassed, "It's not damn funny you two! Bella stop correcting me please, damn it." He snapped.

Quil and Embry shut up immediately, "I was just trying to help!" I yelled.

"I don't want your help, _Bella._" He shouted back emphasizing my name, "Maybe I like being stupid. Hell, I'm never going to amount to anything anyway," And then he stomped out of the door. I took deep breaths fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Quil, Embry, I'm sorry about that. Its not you two, he's just been so angry lately. But good job today, guys I'm going to go talk to Jacob, you're dismissed until next time." They shook their heads sadly.

"We're here for both of you." Embry said.

"Yeah, tell Jake to stop pushing us away. We love you both."

"I know you do, and we love you too. You're our best friends." I said, they said their goodbye's and went home.

I went to go find Jacob in the garage, sitting in the dark.

"Jacob," I approached cautiously, as he sat up against the Rabbit. "I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong." I said.

Tears shined in his eyes, and I knew the problem was deeper than some stupid history lesson. "What's the matter Jake?" I asked quietly.

"My mom," He whispered softly, "Today is the day she-" He couldn't finish he started sobbing softly.

I felt like a jerk, I had forgotten this day. The day his mom passed away. "I'm sorry Jacob. I'm so sorry."

Suddenly I felt like a kid again, sitting on the beach with Jacob, watching the sun as it went down, while he sobbed on my shoulder. I put my arms around him and let him cry on me, just like I had then.

"Remember what I told you Jake, she's watching over you, she's always in your heart."

"I know Bells. Dad was talking about her the other day, and I could see the hurt on his face. I still miss her so much."

"I know you do." I suddenly had an idea. "Jacob, do you have any old photo albums?"

He stared at me strangely, "Yeah, why?"

"Let's go down to the beach and look at them together, in honor of Sarah."

Jacob gave me a tiny smile, "Okay."

We went to the beach and looked at all the old photo albums together. We got a few good laughs, shed a few tears, and had great memories.

"Thanks Bells."

"For what Jacob?"

"For being here, just like you were all those years ago."

"I told you I would always be here for you, I love you."

"And I love you, honey."

Once the Cullen's left town Jacob's temper seemed to be getting more under control, and I was relieved about that, it would delay the phase for a while longer, and it still gave me time to come clean.

I hadn't seen the Cullen's at school since the van incident. I still saw them around town until late February, I dodged them like the plague, then they disappeared completely. Although I was relieved, I was beginning to get worried, where were they? Surely they weren't hunting for such a long extended period of time, and I was positive that they hadn't relocated. I was puzzled, but somehow I felt something was wrong.

Leah and I started to spend more time together, my truck had started giving me problems, and Jake promised he would look at it, when he got the chance. In the meantime, Leah and I rode together. She got out of school earlier than I did, so she would pick me up, and we'd go to work together. Leah started confiding in me more too.

I considered her my closest girl friend. She started helping out some, with the study sessions. We welcomed her happily into our circle, and between me and Leah the boys were doing very well. Jacob was still having a bit of trouble, however.

The boys seemed to like Leah well enough. She was much nicer than last time around, but she still was just as feisty as ever. Embry and Leah got into a few squabbles, I would have thought she would have the most trouble putting up with Quil. Somehow, I thought I saw sparks between Leah and Embry; there was definitely potential between those two.

I had the strange feeling to go to the Port Angeles book store, but I remembered what happened the last time on the exact date, with the thugs that tried to attack me. I was not about to let history repeat itself.

Finally the day arrived, for Charlie and Billy's fishing trip, that they had been putting off. It ended up being more than a month later, than they had originally intended it to be. Charlie had to wait until he got the all clear from his job, to let them know he would be gone for an entire week. I was so excited. Jacob and I had discussed it the previous night on the phone, we weren't planning anything special, we were just excited to be getting some time alone.

Charlie and I headed to the Blacks house early Saturday morning. I was going to be staying at Jacob's while they were away. Charlie had been iffy about letting me stay since Jacob and my relationship had changed since the trip was planned. But I assured him everything would be fine, he still didn't seem convinced.

I ran into Jacob's arms in the kitchen, while our father's were outside, and he kissed me all over. "Jake." I breathed relieved to be in his arms once again.

"Bells." He kissed me fiercely, "There's more where that came from later on." He said winking, I blushed.

"I hope so." I said grinning, kissing him one more time.

Charlie and Billy piled their fishing gear in the rental truck they were taking.

"Jake, Bells. We need to talk."

Charlie and Billy wanted to talk to us before they went on their trip, I knew this couldn't be good. I gulped, already turning red from embarrassment.

"We want you kids to be careful, and stay out of trouble." Billy began looking to Charlie for his input.

Charlie nodded slightly, "And no sex." Charlie said gruffly. I started coughing, I nearly choked to death. I couldn't believe he said that. Jacob immediately came to my aid, slapping me gently in the back, until my breathing was back to normal.

Billy laughed, Jacob joined in too; but I was mortified. "Dad!" I whined, trying to shut him up.

"No parties, and no one over after midnight." Billy continued.

"And no sex." Charlie added once again, my face was more red if that was even possible.

"Charlie will you cut that out old man?" Billy glared at Charlie, a smirk on his lips. "You two need to be in bed at a decent hour on school nights."

"We're trusting you two, don't let us down. And if you're going to do 'you know what' please use um-er-uh-well you know,- use protection." My dad stuttered, turning crimson.

"I've been on the pill for awhile now dad, Renee already took care of that." I said my crimson face, mirroring his.

After giving birth to a vampire child that Edward had to bite out of me, and becoming one myself having to deal with the excruciating venom that spread throughout my body, 'the sex' talk with my dad still remained the worst thing ever.

"Jacob you behave now. No glove no love. Bella might be on the pill but you still use protection. You have the condoms I gave you?" Billy asked smirking obviously enjoying this.

Jacob grinned, "Yes sir,"

"Good boy. I'm way too young to be a grandpa" Billy said, him and Charlie were so much alike. "Have a good time you two." Billy smirked again, then winked at me.

Charlie gave Jacob the evil eye. "You better take good care of my daughter boy. I have people watching you two, so don't think you're getting away with anything. Remember our other little talk, if anything goes wrong, remember, they'll never find you."

"Oh my God, Dad!" I yelled.

Charlie threw his hands up smiling sheepishly and kissed my forehead. Him and Billy said their goodbye's leaving Jacob and I alone for an entire week.

It was an awkward silence between us, once our dad's left. Neither one of us knew what exactly to say.

"We're finally alone." Jacob broke the silence.

"For an entire week." I added.

Jacob came over to me and scooped me up into a huge bear hug, kissing me tenderly.

He gave me my favorite sunny smile of his, and I cooed inside. "I've been wanting to do that for a while Bella, I have really missed you."

"I missed you too Jake. I'm glad we finally get to spend some time alone together."

"Me too honey, we've both been so busy lately. But this is our time. What do you wanna do today Bells, we have the whole week ahead of us?"

"I don't care, as long as I get to be with you."

He smiled, "Let's go back to sleep for a few more hours, I'm still exhausted."

"You read my mind." I agreed happily, as he led me into his room.

We bounded from the room two hours later, laughing at our tickle fight and feeling refreshed. "You hungry Jake?"

"Aren't I always, Bells?"

"How about I make us something to eat?"

"Let's have a picnic." Jake suggested, "There's someplace special, I want to take you."

"Jacob you know my truck has been a pest lately, what will we drive?"

A beautiful grin broke out on the love of my life's face, causing me to grin too.

"I have a surprise for you." He said.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so, like I said the next chapter will come sooner with more reviews. **

**I have the next few chapters already written out so the chose is yours with**

**How soon they are posted. **

**There aren't very many chapters left. I'm thinking about maybe a sequel **

**I'm not sure yet. Because the way this story ends is like a cliffhanger. **

**But anyway, please review! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**-Rae**


	17. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: The next few chapters are intense, be prepared. Oh and there is a small lemon in this chapter, Enjoy ;)**

* * *

_Love is the only gold. -Alfred Lord Tennyson _

* * *

Once I packed our picnic, Jacob led me outside to the garage, insisting I close my eyes.

He kissed me sweetly, and said, "Okay honey, you can open them now."

I gasped in shock. Jacob had finally finished the Rabbit and it was just like I remembered it. He had finished it much earlier than last time, I noted. Tears formed in my eyes, as I thought of all the memories of this car, I loved so much.

"Jacob, I'm so proud of you. It looks amazing, you are so good with your hands." I said rubbing his hands seductively,"You are going to be a wonderful mechanic some day. Everyone is going to want to come to your shop."

He blushed slightly, "Thank you Bells," He adjusted his pants and cleared his throat and squeezed my hand, "you wanna be the first passenger?"

I grinned, while wiggling my eyebrows. "Do you even have to ask?"

We were soon out of the town limits, Jacob was being awfully cheery, and seeing him happy after such a stressful few weeks made me happy.

Thick underbrush and green-swathed trunks replaced the lawns and houses.

We turned right on one-ten, and drove until the pavement ended.

"What are we doing?" I asked not realizing my words mirroring last time.

"We're hiking." Thank goodness I'd worn tennis shoes.

"Are you okay with that honey?"

"Of course Jake, as long as I'm with you."

March 12th, hadn't rang a single bell in my head when I had woken up this morning, but it should have. The same thing was about to happen like it did last time, but this time with the man I truly loved. History was repeating itself once again, except this time I was with Jake.

I was a little worried about the hike. I hope Jake knew the way okay.

Jacob who could read me better than anyone knew my worries, "Relax. Don't worry its only five miles Bells, we'll take it nice and slow, and enjoy our walk together."

I smiled. Letting the past melt into the distance.

Five miles? It wouldn't be so bad, after all, I had walked it before; and this time it would be more special with Jacob.

I was proud of myself for not freaking out over something that reminded me of Edward. I made it up in my mind to never let Edward ruin anything that was special to me again. Especially not my relationship with Jacob.

Once we reached our destination, he led me into the forest. The hike took me most of the morning, Jacob used his compass to make sure we were going the right way. We laughed and talked, having a merry little time on our way. All my problems faded away, and it was just Jacob and I, no one or nothing else mattered.

We also drank plenty of water, on our way. Jake insisted we stay hydrated.

It was so different than it had been with Edward. Jacob and I had so much in common. There was never a dull moment between us. And when there was a quiet moment it was so peaceful, comfortable, and never awkward. I was always so self conscious around Edward, I really didn't know how to let my hair down, and be myself with him.

The forest spread out around us in a boundless labyrinth of ancient trees, and I was amazed at how Jacob knew his way around, I was sure he was letting his inner wolf be his guide.

"We're almost there, Bells." He smiled.

I knew the way now, and I took the lead as he followed close behind me.

I reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns into the loveliest place I had ever seen.

Even this time around, it still took my breath away. It was like I was seeing the meadow with new eyes, like this was my first time ever seeing it.

The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers - violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine.

I walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air. I halfway turned, wanting to share this with him, I needed to find Jacob this moment would be more special with him by my side. I quickly spun around.

One look at Jacob, and I lost my breath, I lost my knowledge of breathing. I lost all comprehension of thought. Nothing mattered in this moment nothing but him.

I almost had a heart attack. The sun shined off his russet skin, capturing every detail perfectly, illuminating him, making his skin appear like gold. His skin shimmered, I was floored with how beautiful he was. He was perfect. It was like I had found a goldmine, made up of Jacob's skin. I was truly the luckiest woman on the planet.

Regular light didn't do him justice. This was sort of how I saw him with my vampire eyes, how beautiful he really was.

His muscles and abs were rippling, showing through his shirt nearly had me drooling. It had to be a crime to be this hot.

He was right beside me all of a sudden, his warm breath tickling my ears, my skin humming with him so close by me, "You like what you see?" His hoarse voice in my ear made goosebumps, break out over my skin, leaving me dizzy and he hadn't even touched me yet. "Isn't it beautiful here Bells?"

"Not nearly-as beautiful as you." I blushed suddenly feeling ashamed of how gorgeous he was. He grabbed me gently.

"No, not nearly as beautiful as you. You are the most beautiful woman Bella, and I'm so damn lucky. I'm sorry about how I've been acting lately-"

"It's okay," I interrupted before he could go further. "I understand you have a lot of stuff on your plate, but just know you can count on me for anything, and I'll try to help make things easier for you."

"You have Bells. You help me with my dad cook him meals, something I can't do- you help me and my goon head friends with schoolwork, you make my life so much easier Bells, and I love you for it. Thank you so much. I can't thank you enough. This is my way of thanking you. Thank you for sticking by me, even though I've been acting like a jerk."

"Yeah you have, but you're my jerk." I kissed him softly.

I thought Edward had been beautiful in the sun, Jacob was just as beautiful. The meadow was overshadowed by the beauty of Jacob. Edward's beauty was overshadowed by Jacob's. The meadow in comparison to Jacob was a bunch of dirt in a field. He wasn't beautiful in an otherworldly way, just a beauty that was all his own. And he was all mine.

He blushed as if reading my thoughts, pulling me closer. "What made you want to bring me here?" I asked.

"Well to thank you for one. For two, My dad. He used to tell me about a meadow where he used to bring my mom. It was like their secret place. They just so happened to stumble across it one day when they were lost, and they fell in love with it. They used to sneak away, no one knew where they were but they would come here."

"Finally they decided to bring me and my sisters. I remember thinking how magical it was as a little boy. I wanted to being someone one day." He smiled. "I came here a few days ago to see if I could still find it, and I did. Thank God I didn't get lost. Finding my way through the forest was so easy to me, like second nature."

"Anyway, my dad brought it up the night before the anniversary of my mother's death, and I told him I was going to bring you. And he gave me his blessing, saying we may need to talk a few things out here. He said him and my mom talked a lot of their problems out here too. My dad said that if I ever brought someone here they had better be special. He believes bringing someone to this meadow, will keep them together for life."

"I believe it too." I said. I knew Billy thought we should talk about my second journey here that's why he said we should talk a few things out here, but this wasn't the right time. I would tell Jacob eventually but right now, I just wanted to enjoy the moment being in his company, without any stress added. I let the thought fade out of my mind.

I could feel the connection with Jacob and I growing the more time we spent together.

This made the meadow all the more special, this was a place Sarah and Billy had once shared together. They had even brought their kids to this place, now Jacob was sharing it with me. All the memories of the past visit with Edward slowly faded out of my mind, and this was officially our spot just mine and Jacob's special place now. Just like it had been Billy and Sarah's.

No more Edward, he wouldn't ruin anything else in my life with Jake.

I sighed contently, "Promise me something, Jake."

"Anything Bells."

"We'll bring our kids here one day."

He grinned his teeth glimmering in the sunlight, "Promise."

We had our picnic, and I stared at him the entire time while we ate. We stayed for a few more moments wrapped up in one another's arms caught up in the moment, and beauty of the meadow. We lay in the flowers, and he kissed me softly.

I nearly fell asleep when he started humming to me softly. But I was wide awake when he started tickling me, making me squirm. He stopped when he accidentally brushed my womanly tender spots. We had an intense moment staring at one another. I huffed inwardly, I didn't want him to stop.

We teased each other, laughed and giggled some more.

Jacob started sniffling, and saying something reeked, so we reluctantly started our trail back before it got too late.

I got tired, Jacob's stamina had increased tremendously, so he let me ride on his back all the way back to the car.

"Thank you Jake," I said as he parked the car back into the garage. "I had an amazing day." I kissed him softly on the cheek.

A wicked gleam shined in his eye, "The night's still young Bells."

We were in the dark, quiet of the garage, sitting inside Rabbit, as our breath fogged up the windows. The sun outside was just starting to set, causing a soft glow in the garage, which acted as our only light.

"How about we christen the car?" Jacob said laughing, I laughed too.

"Okay. Let's do it." I agreed, all laughing ceased.

"Really?" Jacob was shocked, I nodded my head. "Bells, I want you to know how special you are to me, I love you so much. You mean everything to me, thank you for always being there for me, my dad, and even my-our two best friends, I don't know how I survived so long without you. I have something for you."

I wiped the tears from my eyes, "Jacob you didn't have to get me any-"

"Shhh Bells, I wanted to. To show you how much you mean to me, you do so much for us. I have been doing a few other things besides working on the car when I'm in here, that's why I haven't really wanted you to come in the garage lately."

I smiled. Jacob reached under the seat and pulled out a small box. "Open it Bells."

I opened the little box up and was amazed at the contents. It was a beautiful charm bracelet that held a hand crafted sun, that appeared to be painted gold. It twinkled and shimmered in the light. It had been carefully sculpted. It meant so much more to me that he had made it with his own hands. Engraved on the back were the words '_Jacob, my sun'_. I couldn't stop the tears, and I didn't want to stop them, I let them fall freely. How did he know?

"You made this? God, Jacob its beautiful. I love it." I said immediately slipping it on, flabbergasted.

"You whispered in your sleep while we were napping the day of the van accident, 'Jacob my sun,' we're going to fill that bracelet up with other charms too of our adventures together, so no matter where we are we will always be linked together."

I was blown away at how amazing and thoughtful this man was before me. I was watching him unfold into this wonderful being before my very own eyes, becoming such a wonderful man. Sure he had been a wonderful man last time, but this time he was going to be so much more, I could already see.

The bracelet reminded me of our afternoon as the sun shined off his skin, making it sparkle in the sunlight. And it would remind me of how Jacob would forever be the sunshine of my life.

Jacob wiped the tears that had escaped my eyes away. "I love you so much." He whispered scooting closer to me in the tiny Rabbit. He kissed me, but soon he realized the car was too small for what he wanted to do.

He suddenly got out of the car and took me out of my seat, placing me on the hood of the car, like he had done when it was almost finished.

He started kissing me wildly, reminding me of a hungry animal. I liked this wild side of Jacob. I welcomed his kisses, as his tongue begged entrance, my lips readily parted. He was driving me mad, my body immediately heated up to his touch, as a wave of electricity passed through my body. My sex suddenly became dripping wet. He sniffed, softly moaning and I wondered for a second could he smell me being excited? My cheeks flushed instantly at the thought.

He placed wild open mouthed kisses on my neck, I moaned softly. His hands found my breast and cupped them, which elected another moan out of me. He watched them bounce up and down for a moment, seemingly fascinated. He bit down on my neck, and I nearly lost it. I pulled his hair excited for what was to come. My breath became ragged and I wanted more. His hands were suddenly everywhere and nowhere all at once. They weren't where I needed them to be.

"You like that Bells?" He asked. I nodded unable to form a coherent sentence. He massaged my breast and then his fingers found themselves underneath my shirt. He kissed my down my body, and I whispered his name.

He hovered over me his long hair tickling my skin, he straggled me on top of the Rabbit. He continued to kiss me everywhere.

He nudged my legs apart, with his knees and they opened on their own accord for him.

When he got between my legs I felt a bolt of lightning shoot through me, I just about shouted from the heat that filled my woman parts. I shuddered as his erection hit the right spot, and my underwear became drenched from the enjoyment I was receiving from this.

He sniffed again, his eyes overcome with lust. "You smell so good honey." I was too into it to be embarrassed, "God you're so beautiful Bells." He whispered. He ran his fingers through my hair, admiring me. Our eyes met, and I saw stars from our connection, it was almost unreal. His eyes got wide, like he had seen it too.

His fingers found the zipper of my jeans, and he sunk his warm fingers underneath my panties. It surprised me so much I cried out. I never knew something could feel so good. So. Damn. Good.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, pulling back. "I'm sorry, I'm not really experienced…."

"No, it feels amazing…" I panted. "Keep going… please." He smiled cockily, obviously pleased, and continued.

I shut my eyes tightly, reveling in his warm fingers inside of me. I never knew anything could feel so good. Pleasure, passion, love, lust, was consuming me.

He inserted one finger, and then added two. "Oh Jacob." I said feeling my orgasm rising to the surface.

"You're so wet honey," He said kissing me all over, as his fingers moved faster. "Open your eyes Bella." He commanded huskily, "Look at me love you." I quickly obliged.

The love and adoration he felt for me shined in his eyes, and I was overwhelmed. I couldn't hold it anymore. He kissed my biting down on my lip. I didn't feel his fingers anymore, and I was about to protest, until I felt his tongue replace them. He licked me twice, and it was over. I tugged his hair hard. I was dizzy as I burst, and my orgasm game crashing down on me. "You taste so good." He whispered huskily, as he continued to work his tongue.

I had never felt this way before, this feeling was all so new to me, only Jacob could make me feel like this. I never wanted the feeling to end. I felt hung over when I finally came down off of my high. Jacob's touch was something I definitely could get addicted to. I already was addicted.

"Jacob I love you so much." Jacob hugged me to his body, and kissed the top of my head.

"I've been wanting to be with you like this for a while." Jacob kissed my neck, "But I don't think either of us, are ready, to go any further. I want you so bad, but its not the right time."

I nodded my head in agreement. Although what I had just experienced was wonderful, I knew neither of us were ready to make love. There were secrets between us, and I knew Jacob could sense that I hadn't given everything to him. And I loved him even more for understanding.

"But don't you want to experience the same pleasure?"

"I'm satisfied seeing you experience it Bells. I know you needed that release you've been through so much lately honey. You're so beautiful when you're like that, I can't wait to see it again, soon... very soon." He smiled.

I blushed, "Thank you Jake," I kissed him, and he helped me off the hood of the car.

"I'll never be able to look at this car the same," He grinned, "And I'm glad about that. Now I know what your next charm will be on your bracelet." We both laughed.

"How about we go inside, pop some popcorn and watch a movie. What do you say honey?" He asked grinning.

I grinned, exhaustion finally hitting me,"Sounds perfect."

It was so easy with Jacob. We could go from passion, to light heartiness and being best friends. That's why I loved him so much we weren't just lovers, he was my best friend too.

We laughed while watching some cheesy horror movie, and I fell asleep curled in his arms. I couldn't be sure, but I thought I heard Jake singing quietly to me in Quileute.

When I woke up Sunday morning, Jacob had a little charm bracelet laying on my pillow. I grinned it was a perfect replica of his Rabbit. On the back it said 'your pleasure, my pleasure'.

My face warmed, as I reminisced of the way Jacob touched me, how his tongue licked the right spots. I would forever remember my first time finding pleasure with him. Jacob left a note for me to stay in bed, and he would come to me. I laid in bed waiting staring at the ceiling, when Jacob burst in.

"Hungry Bells?" He grinned holding breakfast on a tray in his hands that was filled with delicious breakfast food.

"Wow," I said surprised, "It looks delicious."

He narrowed his eyes, "What are you trying to say Bells?"

I laughed, "I just didn't know you could cook so good."

He grinned, "Just because I've had a few mishaps in the kitchen, doesn't mean anything." He said.

"Whatever you say Jake," I said as we dug in.

The food was delicious, I was amazed. "You cook better than me." I commented, when we were finished. He looked at his fingers cockily, and I slapped him playfully.

We took turns showering, and then we stayed in bed joking and laughing.

Before we knew it, it was time for Quil and Embry to come over for our study session.

We moved our study date to Sunday because Jacob and I had planned our second official date on Friday, the day before Charlie and Billy would be back home, we needed as much alone time as possible. And everyone was too busy to study on Tuesday, this was the only day that was left.

"Hey you fools." Jacob greeted his friends warmly.

Quil's stomach growled, "Bella Bell, please." He pointed to his stomach, begging me to cook.

I rolled my eyes and I went into the kitchen, when something caught my eye. "JACOB!" I screamed.

He came running in the kitchen, "What's the matter, honey?"

"That." I said pointing to the breakfast that had the Forks diner name clearly written on it. "You have some explaining to do mister." I said crossing my arms, my eyes narrowed, and tapping my foot, resembling an angry mother.

He smiled sheepishly, "Oops. I forgot to hide the evidence."

We both burst out laughing. I couldn't be mad at him even if I tried. I promised Jacob I would give him a cook lesson soon, so he wouldn't have to pretend to cook anymore.

We got to work after I made Quil and Embry some lunch, I assigned them all homework while I went to work. And they were to stay and finish every problem.

"This is a test Bell? Its over 100 questions." Embry said turning the pages furiously.

I smiled, "I like to think of it as a mini exam, just do the best you can." I gave them the answer sheet in the back of the book, but made clear that on the math portion they were to show their work.

They argued, protested, and huffed but in the end I won, of course.

I called Leah to make sure she knew to pick me up from Jacob's house for work, but I got her mother who said she wouldn't be going in to work because she was really sick, I told her to tell Leah to get well soon and I would find another way to work.

"Jaaakkeeee," I whined, "Will you take me to work, please."

"Of course Bells."

I told him what time to come get me, and told him to make sure he finished his mini exam, he rolled his eyes and kissed me. I waved goodbye to him as I went in to work for another long day, without Jacob I sighed.

* * *

It was a stormy night. I was ready to go home, Jake was supposed to be picking me up right at 7, but he was late. I sighed, I was ready to curl into his warmth, like I had last night. I yawned. Jake promised he was going to look at my truck, but he had been so busy lately he had so much on his plate. I hoped he would fix it soon, I was ready to drive myself places again, I missed my baby, I loved that truck.

Since Leah was sick, I decided I would fix her some soup, give her a card, and bring it over in the morning.

Sandy Dunlap, our newest paleface librarian was waiting with me until Jacob came. I was relived that I wasn't the only paleface around these parts. And Sandy was nice, she reminded me of my own mother, I missed Renee I would have to shoot her an email soon.

I was in the middle of reading Wuthering Heights for the millionth time, when Sandy called over to me.

"Your boyfriends here, hun." She said.

A huge grin broke out on my face, "Thanks for waiting with me Sandy. You go on to your car, I'll lock up-"

"No I will."

"Are you sure?"

"I insist, you go have a good time dear. I've been young once, I know what its like being in love." She smiled.

I thanked her again and sprinted outside looking for Jacob's Rabbit. All prepared to yell at him for being so late. I looked to the left, and the right but Jacob was no where in sight.

Cold hands grabbed me, from behind, starling me. I was about to scream when my mouth was covered up.

"Don't scream Bella, it is just me." The velvet voice soothed.

_Jake!_ I thought, I needed _Jake! _

"What are you doing Edward?" I growled trying to squirm out of his iron vice grip, "Let go of me damn it, don't be stupid if Jacob finds out he's going to kill you!" I tired to reason with him.

"I'm doing this for you Bella, you are not safe. We need to move you to a safe location." He said with determined eyes.

"Have you lost your mind? What the hell are you talking about Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!"

"We can't talk here, once we are to safety, I promise I'll tell you everything."

I tried to fight against his strong arms, but there was no use, I was captured. "He's going to rip you apart," I yelled, "And burn the pieces, and I'm going to let him." I said furiously.

Jacob would have Edward's head on a platter for this.

* * *

**A/N: Did you see that coming?**

**Reviews= Faster updates.**

**Did you enjoy this chapter?**

**What did you think of Bella and Jacob's awesome day?**

**What did you think about their LEMON?**

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Review please **

**thank you.**

**God Bless**

**-Rae**


	18. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: This story is dedicated to everyone who has alerted, favored, reviewed, etc. Because you guys were good reviewers here's another chapter. Reviewing inspires me to write faster, so if you want quicker chapters I suggest you get your butt to the bottom (after reading of course) and review. Enjoy =] **

**Please excuse any typo's errors in grammar, punctuation, spelling errors, etc. **

* * *

_Without you to hold I'll be freezing_

* * *

Edward got me in the car, and buckled me in, "I can buckle myself Edward" I seethed. Edward rushed to the other side in a blur. He looked around, cautiously. He checked, checked again, and triple checked making sure no one was following us.

Seeing him like this, made me nervous, I became tense and on edge, something was wrong.

Once we were on the road I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Will you please tell me what the _hell_ is going on now?" I tried to keep the quiver out of my voice, but failed.

"It's still not safe, please trust me."

"I'll never trust someone that kidnapped me!" I screamed.

He looked hurt for a split second. "What did I do that was so wrong? Besides try to love you. I may have made some mistakes in your past life, but this time I have done nothing, wrong."

"Whatever," I growled, I was in no mood to argue.

"I do not know what I did to make you hate me so much. But I will always love you no matter what."

I rolled my eyes, I didn't know I was being so cruel to him, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I was quiet as we pulled up to the a huge field, that somehow seemed so familiar.

"What are we doing here?" I asked confused, wondering why all of a sudden felt d_éjà vu _once again.

"My family and I need to have a word with you, we need to discuss your safety."

"But why are we _here_?" I asked annoyed. Somehow I didn't feel safe, it felt like I had been here before. The more time I spent with Jacob doing other things, my past life slowly started to fade out of my memory. I was beginning to forget the past a little more everyday.

But I remembered enough to know that I shouldn't be here, at this particular moment. What was about to happen? I couldn't remember, but I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"My family plays baseball when its storms." He smiled his crooked smile, "They should be just finishing up." He took my hand in his freezing one.

He sniffed the air suddenly, reminding me of something I was trying hard to remember.

A look of uneasiness passed over Edward's face. All of a sudden I remembered what happened on the exact date last year. And it was happening all over again.

_James, Victoria, Laurent. My hair blowing in the wind, James smelling me. James hunting me, me running away with Alice and Jasper. The Ballet Studio. James biting me. The Cullen's killing him. Excruciating pain. Edward sucking out the venom. Me waking up in the hospital. Victoria hunting me, Edward finally ending her. it went all down here from this baseball field._

I gasped, fear gripped me as the flashback ended. I had to get the hell out of here. Once again history was repeating itself. The bad things kept repeating. I guess I really was a danger magnet.

"Edward we need to go." I said frantically pulling his cold hand back toward the car. I squeezed with all my might, but it was no use.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella. You are safe here with my family and I." Once again Edward was not listening.

"No you don't understand!" I said my voice frantic, and pleading. I tried to form a sentence, but I couldn't find the right words. Suddenly the wind blew, causing my hair to fly every which way, I knew it was too late. I knew right then it was over, just like last time.

Everything went in slow motion, but yet it happened so fast. I heard sharp intakes of breath, as they got a hold of my scent. Edward and I hadn't been in eye view of them, all of a sudden I felt a rush of wind, as red eyes were before me.

"You brought a snack." James was standing in my face suddenly, his red eyes glaring at me. Victoria right next to him, as he tried to advance on me, Edward and his family immediately shielded me. They were all right in front of me in a crouching stance ready to attack, in milliseconds.

"You hang out with a human?" Laurent asked confused. As his red eyes darted from me, to them.

"You better leave." Carlisle said coldly.

"We will see you again." James said. "You're going to be so delicious, I never smelled a human smell so good." James continued to sniff the air. He looked at me in a sick twisted way, that made my blood run cold. "I'm going to enjoy hunting you."

Victoria's red hair flamed, these creatures were no longer beautiful to me like they once were, now they were scary. She smiled her venomous smile that I knew so well, "See you soon." She gave me a sinister grin, her red hair flowing behind her. She started cackling like a which. This was all a game to her.

"We are sorry for causing any trouble," Laurent tried to be the voice of reason, but he would kill me too if he got the chance. They all disappeared through the trees, seemingly floating over the grass.

I was furious. Edward didn't listen to me the first time around, and he didn't listen to me now.

"This just opens up a whole lot more trouble that we don't need," Emmett said shaking his head.

This whole situation could have been avoided, I thought furiously. Now James and Victoria knew about me again. Not only did I have to worry about their lunatic asses, I had another looming threat that I knew nothing about.

This was all Edward's fault. I was going to be a pawn in their game once again. I couldn't take it.

"What the hell did you do! You did this Edward Cullen, I wish I never had of met you." I said punching him in the face, big mistake. I felt a sickening crack, and my hand felt like it was broken instantly, "Damn you!" I screamed in pain. Although, I was in pain I would have punched him all over again. He couldn't feel it but seeing the hurt on his face was satisfying enough for me.

"Wow Edward. She's a feisty one." I glared at Emmett, about to speak but Edward spoke before me.

"Bella are you alright? You should not have done that." He reached over to examine my hand, but I flinched away from him.

"Leave me alone." I said.

"She's quite impressive. For a human." Rosalie said.

"There is no time for this, I will look at her hand later, but you two need to leave right now." Carlisle said.

"We need to leave Bella." Edward mirrored his father's words, getting me into the car again, and we sped off into the night.

How had my life gone from almost making love with Jacob, to about to be slaughtered by a bunch of maniac vampires? I was having a panic attack, I needed my Jake. The longer we were apart I started to feel so cold, I needed his warmth, I needed him. My heart grew cold, I felt like I was going to die of hypothermia, I needed Jacob to melt all the cold away.

I knew this was because of the soon to be imprint, when the imprints were apart they probably felt like this, and It felt absolutely miserable. I could see why they said it was dangerous for the imprinted couple to be apart, I knew once he actually imprinted it would be even more unbearable being away from him.

I hugged myself trying to warm up. I flinched when I tired to move my sore hand. I glared at Edward, this was his fault.

"Damn you Edward! Let me guess, now they are after me." I stated, I already knew the answer to that.

He winced, "I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry. But they aren't the only ones."

"What? What the hell do you mean!" He didn't reply. "Answer me now!" I screamed.

He became eerily silent, "Answer me Edward, you owe me that much!"

"They know Bella."

"Who knows what?"

"The royal family, they know about your second journey here. That is why I was bringing you here so you could have a talk with my family. We need to figure out a plan. They may be coming here, or they may summon you."

My heart sank to the floor, "Th-th-the Volturi?" My voice shook, I shivered in fright. "They're after me?"

He didn't say anything, and I took that as a yes. "I'm sorry love."

"Take me to Jake, I want Jake right now!"

"I can't, we need to get you to safety Bella, don't you understand? The Volturi will rest at nothing to-" He paused.

"To what?" He didn't answer me, "To what Edward?"

"Change you. They know everything."

"How did they find out?" I asked on the brink of insanity."You told them?" My voice was like ice, and I knew from his expression I hurt him, deep.

He shook his head sadly, "No love, I would never do that to you. I was angry about our daughter for a while but I would never betray you like that Bella," he said brokenly. "I hope you know that. You can trust me."

Deep down I knew that Edward loved me in his own way, and he would never do anything to harm me.

"I'm sorry I accused you Edward,"

"It's alright. Anyway, I am not sure exactly how they found out. My family and I believe they have someone keeping a close eye on us, they have a lot of powerful skillful vampires, they know what your special abilities would be as a vampire, so they want to change you, and Aro wants to use you. A power like yours is rare, and he must have you for his own."

Tears fell from my eyes, I didn't want to be apart of anyone's vampire coven. I wanted to get married, I wanted to have little black haired children with Jacob, and have a long and happy with him. I wanted to live. This was not what was supposed to be happening, life this time was supposed to be different this time around! But it was turning out the same, me getting caught up in the world of the supernatural.

"Edward, I don't want to be one of you, that's the reason why I started my life over in the first place."

"I know Bella, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I promise you that."

"So that means you've given up on me- and you being together- and our daughter right?"

His eyes shed with tears that would never be shed, "I don't want to force you into anything, you do not want, that was never my intention. If you started your life over obviously you were not happy, as much as I love you and think you are the only one that I will ever love for my entire existence I will not force you. If you change your mind about us, it would make me very happy, but I want you to be happy, and I will respect your wishes. You being happy is what's most important."

"Thank you, that's all I ask. I know one day you'll find someone who is better for you than me. And I am really sorry about our daughter, I really did love her- I still do Edward, I hope you know that."

"I know love, I've read your thoughts. Most of them are too complicated to read or understand but that in your mind was clear. Will you show her to me, please?"

I forced the memory of our beautiful baby girl when she was born, how she looked at me with those beautiful intelligent eyes, and Edward as he cradled her in his arms. "She was so beautiful."

I nodded, "Like father like daughter. She looked just like you. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about her, but I had to do what was best."

He nodded somberly. "I understand now, you really love Jacob you want to live one happy lifetime with him. I tired to get you to see that one lifetime was enough looks like you finally got it." He smiled, "Thank you for the memory, I will remember it for the rest of my existence." In this life he wanted her in the previous life he didn't, I found it odd.

It was quiet for a few moments, and then Edward said. "Bella, I want to apologize for not coming to your rescue with the van. It has been eating away at me."

"Its okay Edward. I'm glad it worked out the way it did, Jake being my hero that was the way it should have been. My thoughts to you that day were really cruel, and I apologize for being so cruel and insensitive to you. Its not like you knew the van would hit me, and I know you would have saved me if you could have."

Our relationship suddenly shifted. I finally felt like we could be somewhat of friends. He was finally trying to understand me without thinking he knew what was best.

"Thank you for understanding love."

"I really want Jake, Edward."

"I know you do. You will call him soon right now, its not safe, you need to understand that. Don't you want to keep him safe?"

"Of course I-"

I felt pain excruciating pain, anger, and rage, shoot through me, I screamed out in agony. It was like I was changing, that's when I knew, Jacob was a wolf now, I could feel him shifting. My bones felt like they were on fire as they ripped apart, and threaded back together to form the shape of the wolf. Jacob's pain, was my pain.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked his voice pained, I couldn't speak the pain was too great.

Finally the pain was over, but the rage and anger remained. Jacob was looking for me, and he was furious that I wasn't around. I needed to test my theory, to make sure I was right, that he really had changed.

"Edward, try to read my mind."

"What? Bella I have been trying to respect your privacy like you asked-"

"Just do it!" I demanded.

Edward concentrated hard, trying to read my mind. "Nothing. I can't read you Bella."

"He's phased." I said.

"Jacob. How can you be so sure?"

"I feel him. I feel the impact of the imprint to come, he knows I'm gone and he's in pain. I feel his pain." My heart was heavy, I felt like Jacob and I were so connected that I could almost feel exactly where he was. I knew he was hurt, upset, angry in pain. Depression took over him, he was freaking out, he didn't know who he was, or what he was.

I needed to try to communicate with him somehow, I felt like I had a direct link to his thoughts, maybe if I tried hard he would be able to hear me. I knew it was crazy then again this was one crazy world that we lived in anything seemed possible, I had to try.

I closed my eyes and I used all the strength and energy I could muster up, concentrating solely on him.

_Jacob, Jacob, I love you. Its going to be okay._

I could feel him, the bond was so strong between us. I felt him relax a little, under the sound of my voice. I knew I probably wouldn't be able to hear his answer back, but just feeling his relief made me feel slightly better.

_I'm safe. I'll see you soon, try not to worry about me too much; I'll explain everything later._

I was exhausted, I felt his questions as many different emotions crossed his mind.

_Think Jake of all the stories your dad told you, and you will know who you are. A protector, a hero, a vampire slayer, remember Jacob. Try to calm down, once you calm down, you'll change back, but you have to be completely calm. Focus on your human self, and you will change back. Stay safe Jacob, I love you so much._

I felt his love and adoration for me, on top of every other emotion he was feeling.

I broke the connection somehow, and snapped back to reality. I hoped I could tap back into it when I needed to. Communicating with him in my mind drained me, and I was out instantaneously.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**God Bless you! **

**-Rae =]**


	19. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: Review! Review! Review!**

**JPOV  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Who am I you may well ask_  
_I really wish I knew_  
_If I am not myself at all Then maybe I am you_

* * *

I had been going over these damn equations for about an hour now. Bella had tried to explain them to me, again and again, but I still wasn't getting it yet.

_Bella._

I shook my head before my thoughts ended up in the gutter, again.

I couldn't help remember her face as I inserted my fingers in her, her moans, her scent, what else I wanted to do to her...

Focus Jacob damn it! I scolded myself.

I studied the math equations closely, looking in the back of the book at the answer, but trying to figure out how exactly to come up with the answer. I kept trying different ways, different methods but still coming up wrong. I looked at the examples in the book for a while, and after spending what felt like hours on one equation, I finally came up with the correct answer. I looked at the next problem. _Problem number two,_ I sighed. Was this ever going to end? I looked over at Quil and Embry who looked like they were breezing through their mini exam Bella had given us, I rolled my eyes, jealously. They had taken well to Bella's teaching. I guessed I was the only one who found myself distracted when she was around.

I scribbled the rest of my problems down. What did we need equations for anyway? It wasn't like we were ever going to use this junk in the real world.

I breezed through the history, and reading part of the mini exam, and smiled. Maybe just maybe, I would actually graduate on time.

_Damn more math problems_, I sighed. Or maybe not.

With every problem I did solving it felt like it got easier. I felt like I was kind of getting the hang of these sh!tty equations the more I worked.

Problem number 100. The last question. After I solved it, looked in the book at the correct answer and double checked I closed my book.

Finally damn it! I was finally finished with that stupid exam, I felt somewhat accomplished. Quil and Embry were still working, I would rub this in their faces later.

I wiped the beads of sweat from off of my forehead. Maybe now, I would be ready for the test we had coming up in class.

All of a sudden the feeling of dread smacked into me like a fret train, and I couldn't shake the feeling like something was wrong.

Why wasn't I happier? I should have felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I had just finished the world's hardest equations, on that stupid mini exam. Something was wrong terribly wrong. I had an awful feeling crawling in the pit of my stomach. _"Jake."_ I heard a voice faintly whisper. It sounded like Bella's voice, I looked around and she wasn't there. _"Jake" _I heard the faint voice again. Was I going crazy?

I had forgotten something, something big….. But what? I looked at my watch involuntarily, hoping that somehow the answer would just magically appear. I looked at my watch, and the answer I was looking for suddenly popped into my head.

"Damn I'm late!" I said snapping my fingers suddenly remembering, startling Quil and Embry in the process.

"Sh!t!" I yelled, as I sprinted to the car.

Bella's truck had been giving her trouble, but little did she know it was finished and ready to go over at Charlie's. I decided I would surprise her with it on our date, I knew it would make her happy, she hated not being able to drive when she wanted to. I was to pick her up from work in the Rabbit after she got off. She was going to get a ride from Leah, but Leah had called in sick. It was nearly an hour after the time I was supposed to pick up my Bells. I had lost track of time doing the mini exam from hell.

My poor Bells, I hope she'd forgive me. I felt horrible for forgetting about her. How could I have forgotten about my Bells.

I drove down to the library, breaking every law of the road in the process and driving like a bat out of hell. I was glad Chief Swan was out of town. I made it to the library in under five minutes flat. I burst out of the car not bothering to shut it behind me, something's wrong, a voice inside my head warned. I was freaked out, on edge and I didn't know why. Was Bella in trouble?

Suddenly something felt like it snapped inside my head, causing things to appear and sound different.

Outside of the car, I could hear every sound around me more vividly. My ears perked like an animal's they were more crisp and clear. It felt like someone had turned on surround sound in my head. I was hearing noises that I never paid any attention to before. A dog barked far in the distance, crickets chirped in the grass sky, my ears were sharper; I could hear much better, my mind could focus on multiple sounds at a time, I felt strange.

Hot terror coursed through my veins, was this what Bella was feeling? We had established that we could feel what each other felt, why was she terrified what was wrong? What was wrong with my Bells? All these questions, none which I had an answer to. I ran swiftly to the front of the library, praying Bella wouldn't be too angry with me.

At the entrance of the library there was an older pale faced woman locking up, I inhaled, Bella's scent still fresh. The woman looked at me startled; I was used to the shocked expressions I got all the time. I guessed she was new to the rez. I didn't have time to entertain bullsh!t, I just needed to find my Bells.

"Where is Bella Swan?" I asked annoyed, in a gruff voice, I hardly recognized. My voice sounded different too, I noted.

"She already left." She said taking a startled step back, looking at me up and down. "I think you better leave son, she already left with her boyfriend. And there is nothing for you here." She said obviously terrified, trying to get me to leave.

I was on the brink of losing my cool, what the HELL, Bella's boyfriend?, oh hell no!

I started shaking, I tried to get it under control but I couldn't; I was too damn angry. The lady looked completely horrified now. "No ma'am I'm her boyfriend." I said coldly. The woman's eyes were like saucers, "What kind of car was she in?" I all but growled.

"Um-uh, I'm not sure, a Volvo I think." The lady said half running away quickly, and not bothering to look back.

Damn! I didn't know anyone who drove a Vol…. CULLEN! F***! I was going to kill him! I was going to murder him with my bare hands.

Suddenly Bella's dream came swimming to the forefront of my mind. The night we dreamed the same dream. I had seen her dream through her eyes, the night we figured out we were so closely connected we could sense what each other were feeling.

The wind blew, and I was hit in the nose with a disgusting aroma. What the hell was that awful smell? I had smelled it before at the Italian restaurant with Bella. I couldn't exactly describe the smell, it was sickly.. sweet.

_Sickly sweet, sickly sweet, sickly sweet._ Sickly sweet, sugary, blood, and rotting flesh all mixed into one. It was so sweet it was making me sick to my stomach. I felt like I was coming down with something, I had a fever from hell, was I dying? Surely no one could be this hot and stay alive? No pun intended.

The smell was driving me absolutely nuts. A combination of everything I had been feeling the past few months came crashing down on me all at once, and all I felt was fury.

Bella's dream came to my mind again.

_Protect, hunt, kill, fight. Protect hunt kill fight. Protect hunt kill fight._ The voice in my head that had haunted me for so long said, sounding more furious than ever.

As the smell kept filling my nose the need to protect got stronger, and the dream entered my mind over and over, _red eyes,_ I started to get more and more angry. I saw red, I saw rage. I wanted blood, but not human blood something else. I was craving something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I needed to locate whomever this smell belonged to and destroy them.

_Rip them apart, and burn the pieces_. Apart of me was terrified of the thoughts I was thinking. What was happening to me? Was I turning into some sort of monster? Or Murderer?

But that little part of me started to fade into the background as the rage started to take over.

That smell. That god awful smell. It wasn't human, it couldn't be human. It smelled otherworldly. It reeked. My skin felt like it had been set on fire. I started shaking uncontrollably, I was convulsing, I felt like I was turning into the hulk. I was losing control, I felt like I was slowly being ripped apart. My skin felt like it was being stretched, what was happening?

I couldn't stop my body. Was I having a seizure? Stroke? Was I dying?

The more the sickly sweet smell filled my nose the madder I became. I was so completely hot, all over, and all I wanted was to kill something. I had to get my Bells back, I knew she wasn't safe. I had to protect her from the looming threat. I had to protect my people. My body started taking on an unusual shape, was I really turning into the hulk? I knew this wasn't normal, I had to get away before someone saw me. _The woods._

Something was calling me deep into the woods. I sprinted down the road, and into the closest trees. Searing pain coursed through my veins, my body started to change shape; it hurt like hell. It felt like a thousand knives were stabbing me all over my body, and I yelled out in pain. But the scream turned into some sort of animal sound, did I just howl?

My body gave way to another shape, another form, I was no longer human. I stood on all fours and I sneered viciously. What was I? What had I become? Who was I? Was I still Jacob? I started freaking out running somehow trying _to_ get away from myself.

_Jacob, Jacob, I love you. Its going to be okay._

Came Bella's voice from inside my head. How did she do that? I looked around she was no where in sight. What was happening to me? I was so angry, who the hell was I? I tried to get myself to calm down, as much as possible, but I was just too damn mad. Where was Bella? Where the hell was she? Was she alright?

_I'm safe. I'll see you soon, try not to worry about me too much; I'll explain everything later._ Her voice sounded again.

I still had so many questions, but hearing her voice made me unusually more calm.

_Think Jake of all the stories your dad told you, and you will know who you are. A protector, a hero, a vampire slayer, remember Jacob. Try to calm down, once you calm down, you'll change back, but you have to be completely calm. Focus on your human self, and you will change back. Stay safe Jacob, I love you so much._

_I love you too. _I thought back, not sure if she would be able to hear me. I didn't feel her anymore, it was like she was gone.

_Come on Jake think, think, think, think, damn it._

Oh my God. Everything suddenly became so clear. All the stories my dad had told me were true. I was pissed as hell. How could he not tell me the truth about this? He obviously had to know. Bella knew too. How did Bella know? I needed answers and I needed them now.

I tried my best to take her advice and calm down. But I was just so damn mad, I wondered how long it would take for me to change back?

I focused on Bella's voice, but I couldn't get past the fact that she knew all along and lied to me. She lied to me.


	20. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: This story is coming to a close, only a few more chapters to go, enjoy! Thanks to my lovely beta Lyssa03 she's awesome! **

**BPOV.**

* * *

When I woke up my hand was bandaged and it hurt like hell. I was disoriented, and I didn't know where I was.

"Jacob." I called out, groggily. I looked into the eyes of Carlisle Cullen. I flinched away from his cold touch.

He didn't seem bothered by it. "Two of your fingers were broken Bella, and the other three are sprained. You were lucky it wasn't your entire hand, I'm sure you are in a lot of pain, I've given you something for the pain, and you should start feeling some relief soon."

"Thanks." I mumbled. "Where's Edward?" I asked.

"In the living room with the others. Follow me." He said, leading the way.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're alright." The little pixie bounced around.

I half smiled, "Thanks, Alice."

"Well we aren't just going to sit here are we?" Rosalie sneered, "Aren't we going to discuss how to help the poor little human?"

I looked at her startled, "You want to help me Rosalie? Last time you hated my guts."

"I'll help anyone who doesn't want to be damned to this existence Bella." I saw a glint of sadness in her eyes for a millisecond before it disappeared. "And the faster we get this over with the better for everyone."

"What are we going to do?" I asked, looking around. Jasper looked like he wanted to breathe to smell me, but he didn't want to take the risk. He looked constipated as he concentrated hard.

"How about we start off fixing you something to eat dear. I'm sure you're famished." Esme volunteered.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry." I couldn't eat anything after all I had been through. Especially knowing my poor Jake was out there a scared wolf.

I turned to Esme, giving her a half-smile then turned back to the others. "If the Volturi are after me - and now these freak human eating vampires - we need to figure out a plan. I can't believe this had happened again." I commented.

"What do you mean again?" Emmett asked.

I glared at him. "Last time it happened similar to this. Edward had taken me to meet all of you. I watched as you all played baseball, with the thunder. This time it was a little different. We arrived to the field much later, while Laurent, Victoria, and James were joining your game. Last time I was there when they joined. But the same thing happened when the wind shifted, and wafted my smell to them. They started the hunt last time too."

"You're ahead of me, at predicting the future," Alice commented. "What did they do last time?"

"James made it seem as if they had captured my mom at my old ballet studio just to lure me away from Alice and Jasper in Phoenix. We had gone for protection. It worked, James got to me. James bit me, and Edward had to suck the venom out of my body. You guys destroyed James, and I ended up in the hospital. But Victoria wanted revenge. A mate for a mate, so she vowed that she would kill me."

It was so silent in the Cullen mansion that a needle could be heard if it was dropped.

"What do we do?" Edward asked frustrated.

"We beat them at their own game." It was the first time I had heard Jasper speak this time around. His southern accent echoed in the giant living room. "We already know what they are planning to do, so we have the advantage. We know their game plan. All we need to do is get Bella to go down to that ballet studio 'alone' but we go in for the kill."

"Sounds good, but what if the future changes? What if they do something totally different this time around?" I asked.

"I'll keep a close watch on their futures." Alice said.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea." Edward said.

"It's the only idea we have right now." I said.

"What will we do about the Volturi?" Emmett asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Carlisle added.

"Charlie is out of town, so I won't have to be so cruel to him like I was last time. But I do need to say goodbye to Jake."

"There is no time, and you know as well as I do Bella, he will want to come along."

"Edward, I need to say goodbye. I need him like the air I breathe please…" I begged.

"Let her go Edward, God!" Rosalie said.

"Fine."

"Thank you," I whispered.

* * *

"Hurry Bella, we don't have much time."

I nodded my head. "I'll drive you. I know your hand-"

"No. You know the treaty line Edward- just give me the keys to your car."

"What? Bella that's ab-

"Edward. If you really love me the way you say you do and want me to be happy, than give me your keys."

He pondered for a moment, "Okay, fine."

I smiled.

"Be careful Bella."

"Relax, Edward. Everything will be fine."

"I'm going to follow you up to the treaty line, and make sure you get back okay."

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, if you insist."

And then I was off, speeding down the street in the shiny sliver Volvo, with Edward following through the trees.

* * *

I didn't see Jacob's car anywhere in sight and I became defeated. Where was he? Was he still somewhere in the woods in his wolf form, trying to phase back? I needed to find him, I didn't have much time.

I noticed the door to his house slightly open, my heart began to hammer in my chest. Was someone in there? Someone who didn't belong, a burglar? A murderer? I scolded myself for letting my nerves get the best of me.

The closer I got to the house, I could feel him. He was here, I began to breathe easier until I sensed his emotions, this wasn't going to be good. I hesitated, but proceeded into the house with caution. The connection was strong. Much stronger than it was before.

"Jacob?" I called out, in the tiny seemingly deserted house.

I turned around. My heart nearly stopped as Jacob appeared out of nowhere, startling me. I hadn't even heard him approach me. He breathed heavily, teeth bared, his eyes vacant. I stared into Jacob's angry face. He refused to make eye contact with me.

I noticed he was naked, but I didn't care, no blush came on my cheeks, this wasn't the time.

He looked vacant, feral, and I knew it wasn't my Jake but the wolf.

I could feel his emotions pouring off of him. Anger, rage, confusion, he was furious and I couldn't blame him.

I gulped. I knew I should have told him the truth months ago. I was had been so stupid, not to get it out of the way. I was scared, and I let that effect my logic, I was ashamed of myself, but now wasn't the time to have a pity party. I had chosen not to tell him the truth earlier and now I had to face the consequences of my actions. Now, here I was an angry new werewolf standing in front of me.

His eyes were not his own, but his wolfs eyes. He looked exactly like he looked after the phase last time, but much more angry, he looked angry as hell. It was amazing how much he had grown since I saw him last.

"When were you going to tell me Bella?" He seethed, "didn't you think I had a right to know?" His voice nearly unrecognizable, I could see rage bubbling up inside of him.

"I can't believe you and my dad kept this from me," He continued his angry rant, that I knew I deserved. "I'm going to kill him. How could you not tell me I would be this-" He trailed off.

I gulped so hard I was sure I almost swallowed my tongue. I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say. He needed to vent, I would give him that.

He stalked toward me, mere inches away from my face still denying me eye contact. "You aren't going to say anything? Why didn't you tell me? You knew I was going to become this-this fcking monster, and you said nothing." He said his eyes looked haunting, glazed over. "How did you know, tell me Bella" His warm breath tickled my face, as he breathed heavily.

I knew I deserved his anger, and a lot more. "This is the reason I've been hot, shaking and feeling like I'm losing my damn mind." He shouted, "I was turning into a damn freak."

He took a hold a my wrists. I shouted in pain, as he touched my sprained hand. I gasped at the impact of his blazing hot hands. I wasn't scared of Jacob, I knew he would never hurt me, but in this moment I feared his actions. I knew he was in there somewhere. Somewhere inside him was my Jake that I knew loved me. He was masking his emotions from me, but I had to get to my Jake somehow.

I knew he wasn't in his right state of mind. He backed me up against the wall like he was cornering his prey.

"You are not a monster. You are still the same man I fell in love with, please Jacob try to understand." He squeezed harder, I was sure he would leave a bruise. I whimpered. I had to do something before he did something he would regret.

Emily's angry scars flashed in my mind.

Jake. Please. I begged in my head concentrating hard, knowing he could hear me, Look at me. He stilled, listening to my voice invade his mind.

I knew he had already imprinted on my mind, claiming me as his own, that's why Edward couldn't read it anymore, but since we hadn't saw each other yet, and he was denying me eye contact, the imprint hadn't yet completed.

Please, I begged again. Look at me.

He finally looked me in my eyes, and the impact of the imprint smacked into both of us. I had never felt anything stronger or magical in my entire life. It was powerful, as we stared into one another's eyes. The connection we had was undeniable, I felt the world shift under my feet, pulling me to him. Sealing us forever. Soul mates. Jacob was the center of my earth, but now it was concrete, set in stone. For the rest of my life I would never see anyone but Jacob. The stars I had seen while we were on the hood of the car were back times ten. I saw the love, adoration in his eyes, and I knew he would never love another for the rest of his life. An intense gold aura formed around us, and it was like the spirits were pleased with the imprint. I was officially the alpha's mate.

"What was that?" Jacob whispered, looking back to normal.

"You imprinted."

"I what?" I explained to him what imprinting was.

"I knew we were soul mates Bells. I knew it." He smiled tenderly, his eyes lighting up.

He suddenly dropped by wrists realization finally dawning on him.

"Oh honey." He hugged me to his chest, his eyes looked back to normal. "I'm so, so, so, sorry Bells. Did I hurt you, baby?" I shook my head no. "I'm sorry honey."

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I should have told you everything."

"I love you so much, I never want to hurt you. I hate myself for even the thought of hurting you."

"Don't Jacob, please don't hate yourself, I understand you're angry, you weren't really you at that moment. You're scared and you want to know what the hell is going on."

"Yeah I do. But that's not an excuse." He kissed my forehead.

"Jake you are a new wolf its understandable."

"I just took my frustrations out on you, I shouldn't have done that. It won't happen again, I promise." He paused a faraway look in his eyes, "Will you ever forgive me?"  
"Of course." I whispered, clinging to him.

"I can't believe the legends are true. I never believed them. My dad should have warned me I would be this." He said in a disgusted tone.

"All this time, I just thought they were a whole bunch of stupid fairy tales. I hate who I have become you knew I was going to become a-a-wolf? And you still stayed with me? How did you know about all of this?" He asked.

"I'm-I'm sorry Jake, I didn't know how to tell you… it's so bizarre I didn't think you'd understand,"

"Trust me Bells. All I've been through today, it can't be that bad."

"Just know I did it for you, for us. I love you so much, I always will no matter what. You shouldn't hate who you have become you are a great warrior and protector of your people, you're pretty damn amazing to me."

I explained to him, and told him the truth about everything about my second journey and our previous life of me rejecting him, his face went stone hard masking his emotions again.

"Wow." Was all he said, tears in his eyes. "Wow." He said again.

I put my head down in shame, "Do-you still love me?"

He tilted my chin up with his index finger. "I will always love you Bella, no matter what. I don't think anything you do would make me not love you. You love a freak like me. And you started your whole life over, starting school all over again, and giving up your child so we could be together. All for me, for us, for our future. Of course I still love you. I'm not too happy with some of your choices and secrets you've been keeping from me." He glared down at me which I deserved, "but I still love you. It took you a helluva long time to see that we were soul mates but I'm thankful for a second shot at love with you. Better late than never, right? Even if it almost was too late. But I get it, you were just a teenager the Cullen's took advantage of that. We're going to get through all of this together." I kissed him on his lips softly, he truly was amazing.

"I can't believe I'm dating an older woman." He teased, I hit him playfully. I was amazed that he could still joke at a time like this.

"How did you phase back? Last time around it took Sam a long time to phase back?" I questioned.

"I don't know. I just calmed down like you told me. I calmed down as much as possible and then I envisioned myself as a human being. After a few hours and a lot of concentration I was back to normal."

"You have exceptional control Jake, you're going to need it. Maybe because you're the rightful alpha things come easier for you."

He shrugged, and grabbed my hand. I moaned out in pain, that's when he noticed my bandaged hand. "What's wrong with your hand, honey?"

I explained to him what happened. "I am going to kill all of them!" He roared. "I probably made it worse." He started shaking uncontrollably.

"Jacob please calm down. It was my fault for punching Edward's marble structure. You need to try and stay as calm as you can." He too deep breaths, and before long the shaking stopped.

"Listen Jake you don't know what you're up against." I explained to him what happened last time with the vampires at the baseball field, and what happened this time. I gave him the short version of how powerful and strong human eating vamps were.

"Someone's after you?" He stopped moving, and he appeared to have stopped breathing.

I nodded sadly.

"Damn it!" He seethed trying to keep calm. "I was so angry with you, I didn't realize you were in danger. I'm so sorry Bells. I'm going to tear them apart with my claws, and burn the f*cking pieces." Jacob said angrily, punching the counter and leaving huge dent in it.

"How did you now that's how you kill them?"

"I don't know. Its like instinct."

"Like I said you don't know what you're up against. These are experienced vampires we're talking about here, and you no basically nothing about how to hunt and kill them."

"I'm sure I could figure it out. This is what I'm born to do obviously, I'm not afraid of sh!t anymore. Protecting you is my number one priority Bella, I have to protect you. And if someone is after you I will kill them. That damn dream keeps flashing in my mind, and no one is going to take you away from me. No one!"

"No Jake no one is going to take me away from you. But I do have to go with the Cullen's, they need to destroy them and they know what to do."

"Like hell! Over my damn dead body."

"Jake…" I whined.

"Bella, you are not going anywhere with those creatures without me. End. Of. Story."

"You can't come." And that started his shaking.

I saw the wolf in his face desperately trying to claw his way out of him, "You are my mate, I am not going to let you go with a bunch of vampires without me, and that's not up for debate."

"Jacob I want to keep you safe."

"And I want to keep you safe."

"Jacob…"

"Bella…"

"Jacob…."

"Bells, you're wasting time, we need to get to the treaty line and meet Edgar."

"His name is Edward."

"I don't care what his name is. They're all the same to me who cares, they are the reason I changed. I will never forgive them for that."

"I know but please be nice, they are on our side. We need to focus on James and Victoria."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever, I'll be on my best damn behavior with these filthy bloodsuckers." He paused, "Did I just say mate? I'm losing it." He said.

I smiled, same old Jacob. I took a step back, eying him. "What Bells?"

"I just noticed you cut your hair." His beautiful black locks were destroyed to reveal a short new cut.

He smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I had too. When I phased it kind of got ruined. And I realized it made my coat extra long." It looked exactly how it did last time.

"I love it, you did a good job."

He smiled. "Thanks Bells. My mom taught me how to cut hair. I'm glad I still remembered."

"She taught you well."

His face became serious. "I just want you to know that I'm never going to let anything happen to you or anyone hurt you. I know I'm new at all of this supernatural junk, but I will protect you until my heart stops beating. Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"You are my life, and I love you so much."

"I love you too Jake."

"Good. Now let's go kick some leech ass." He started to walk toward the door, that's when I noticed his perfectly sculptured ass. I bit my lip, he was so beautiful in all his naked glory.

I started to chuckle, "Can you please put some clothes on before we leave." I blushed instantly, realizing we had had this whole conversation with him stark naked, but I wasn't complaining.

He winked at me noticed me studying him, and then smiled sheepishly, "If you insist."

* * *

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think!**

**More reviews = faster chapters. **


	21. Chapter Seventeen

_I would do anything for you_  
_Because you are the angel of my life_  
_You make my life complete and touched my soul_  
_I love you from the bottom of my heart_

* * *

**JPOV**

"Oh hell no Bells!" I said pinching my nose, the smell of leech was stinking up the damn air.

"Jacob we need to go! Edward said don't be too long, and I already stayed long enough, come on." She said jerking me toward the car.

"Hell no! Hell no! Hell no!" I protested. I wasn't about to get into Cullen's stinky Volvo.

"Jakie please, for me?" She said looking at me with big puppy dog eyes. I got lost in the pools of chocolate that were her eyes, and I couldn't resist.

My resolve wavered of course, I would do anything for her, even if it meant teaming up with my mortal enemy, and she knew it.

"F*ck Bells, it stinks in here." I whined. I felt like I was five seconds away from phasing. I tried to rein it in.

"I know honey, and I'm sorry," she said smiling at me sheepishly.

"I wish I had of gotten my car from the library this leech smell is unbearable." I started shaking uncontrollably, I was on the brink of losing myself.

"You can't exactly drive in wolf form Jake. And would you please calm down," she laid a hand on my leg calming me instantly, "if you phase in the car it would be detrimental to both of us. Just hold your nose."

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes, and obliging.

"Jake you're in control of the wolf. Calm down, will him back down." She said her hand still firmly placed on my leg, "Take deep calming breaths. Everything is going to be okay." Her voice soothed me, and soon I stopped shaking for a moment.

She smiled. "You have to learn how to control your wolf Jake, its going to take some time but you're the rightful alpha it will come easier for you."

Things turned quiet for a while.

"Hey Bells, how did you know I phased anyway?" I shut my mouth quickly, making sure I couldn't taste leech. I imagined ripping one apart with my teeth, and shuddered if the smell was bad I'm sure actually tasting one was even worse.

"I felt it. I felt your excruciating pain. Somehow, I knew I would be able to talk to you. I know it sounds crazy, but I tired it anyway. Talking to you in your head drained me and made me feel sick to my stomach. I couldn't hear your response back, but I could pinpoint where you were, and feel your emotions."

"This is some crazy sh!t, my life has turned upside down in one night."

"I know." She said quietly. She looked at me briefly, and then turned her eyes back on road.

I held my nose the entire way to the treaty line and there was Edward, standing there just like she said he would be, looking like a stone faced jackass. My face reddened, and I felt the anger I knew so well rise up.

I got out of the car breathing in deeply trying to get some fresh air, but all I smelled was Cullen. "You're stinking up my air." I growled in Cullen's face.

I gave him a murderous glare, I wanted nothing more but to rip this being to shreds, and Edward was just standing there waiting to be ripped apart.

"So you have phased. But what I do not understand is why you are here. Bella love what is this mutt doing here?"

"I'll show you mutt!" I slammed into Eddie boy, and held him by his neck. "She is not your 'love' you filthy bloodsucker," I said angrily.

Edward got out of my hold, and punched me. It felt like marble slamming into me. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I was about to get up and rip him a new one when Bella came sprinting over.

My fists clutched at my sides, I could feel the wolf desperately trying to rip his way out of me, Edward and I gave one another death stares. I tried to contain myself for the sake of my Bells.

"Stop it you two. Edward you think I would go anywhere without Jake? Especially a place that's crawling with crazy maniac vampires? If you did you're fooling yourself, I need him. And would you please stop calling me love? I'm with Jake okay." I nodded in agreement with her, still not taking my eyes off of Doucheward. "Furthermore, you boys have one very important common denominator and that's me. You need to work together for my sake." She said in a no nonsense voice. I was so proud of her, seeing her in control. And it turned me on to say the least, I felt little Jake rise he stood at full attention, I tried to get him under control now was not the time to be happy little Jake I scolded. Edward's face dropped, and I wondered why he was staring at me awkwardly.

"Now Edward, we are going to use me as bait, like James and Victoria are already planning. Last time Victoria got away, but this time we need to destroy them both. I'm not sure what to do about Laurent…. she said but continued, "If we don't she will come after me, and its going to be a wild goose chase. And we don't need another threat, on top of the more dangerous one we have pending." Bella said.

"What other threat?" I asked.

"Its not the time now Jacob, we can't discuss it here." She said.

"I still don't think it's a good idea…" Edward started.

"I don't care what you think. We need him, I know he's not trained or experienced yet but he'll do good on just natural instinct. He's alpha of the pack, its in his blood. James and Victoria won't know what to expect, when they see him. It might just workout in our favor."

"Fine." Edward growled out. "But just keep your arousal under control mutt."

I smirked. I remembered Bella telling me how he could read people's thoughts, everyone except hers now, and let images of Bella and I on the hood of the Rabbit fill my head.

"Why you disgusting dirty pig!" Edward shouted, "How dare you defile her precious innocent body, like that. She doesn't need an animal like you."

"And she doesn't need a grandpa like you." I spat back, "How old are you anyway geezer?"

"I'm seventeen." He responded in an annoyed tone.

"And how long have you been seventeen?" I shot back.

He rolled his eyes. "A while."

"That's what I thought, old man." I chuckled.

"Immature punk," He mumbled. "Just try not to get killed, or anyone else for that matter."

"I can't promise that, when it comes to you." I said with a smirk.

Somehow Bella caught on to what we were talking about. "I enjoyed it thoroughly, he can defile me anytime." She said grinning.

Edward nodded his cold little head, "We need to meet up with my family, so we can discuss our plan."

We piled into Edward's funky little Volvo much to my protest. Me and Eddie boy hurling insults to one another. I held my nose once again, trying to rid the funk. I just wanted to run into the forest, and let the wolf free, Bella held tightly to my hand, she was the only thing keeping me sane.

Bella rolled her eyes at the insults we kept exchanging, she was about to say something but the ring of her phone cut her off.

She looked at the ringer, and her pulse quickened. I quickly covered her tiny shaking hand with my own.

The terror was rolling off of her in waves, she looked to me for support. Its okay honey. I mouthed. She nodded curtly and answered.

"Yeah Leah, are you ok?" She asked worry in her voice.

"Bella!" My new werewolf ears zeroed in on the broken voice that was on the other line.

"Leah what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Bella. Please help, Sam is missing!" She yelled loudly.

"What…" Bella gasped out in shock.

"Sam! Sam… Bella. He's missing. He's been missing for hours now, no one can find him."

My heart thundered the bottom of my stomach, Sam was now a werewolf.

"Its going to be okay Leah. We will find him." Bella said more reassuring words to Leah, they were starting search parties for him. Everyone down at the reservation was trying to find him. Bella told Leah that we would be looking out for him, and that everything would be fine, and then she hung up.

"Sam's missing." Bella repeated once she disconnected from Leah. "He's a wolf now."

"I know." I said quietly. I didn't wish this existence on anyone, but he was Quileute it was destiny.

"I wonder who phased first you or Sam." Bella thought out loud, "Did you hear anyone else in your head Jacob?"

"No-only you. I only focused on your voice."

"Okay. Well after all of this is over we're going to have to find Sam, I'm sure he's scared and he's wondering what the hell is going on. Poor thing." Bella said sadly.

"Its going to be okay Bells." I reassured.

She half smiled, "I hope so."

* * *

**A/N: Review, Review, Review! Please :) **

**Thank you to my beta Lyssa03! Thank you hun :)**

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**God Bless -Rae**


	22. Chapter Eighteen

**JPOV**

* * *

Bella insisted that we arrive at the Cullen house a few minutes later than last time around to avoid some leech with dreads, by the name of Lavont something or another. I held on to her shaking body in the back of the Volvo.

"It's going to be okay Bells." I said reassuringly.

Once we got to the Cullen's the motherly leech took us into the house. I side eyed her making sure to keep my distance. When the others filed in I quickly became on defensive, looking into their golden eyes. The wolf in me was begging to be unleashed.

_Not with Bella so close. _I warned the wolf.

_KILL! KILL! KILL! _The wolf screamed as I felt myself being pulled in two different directions.

"What is that god awful wet dog smell?" The blonde witch said, once we were inside the living room of the big ass mansion.

"Smell's better than you blondie." I said back, with a smirk and held my nose for effect.

She looked at me hard. "What is this mutt doing here?" She asked studying me. Being under her gaze made me uneasy.

"That mutt belongs to me." Bella said, holding tightly to my hand.

I grinned. "Hey!" I said when I realized my girlfriend had refereed to me as a mutt.

"What is the mongrel doing here?" The blonde haired male asked, coming into the room, a tiny pixie at his side.

"That's what I said." Edward said, I rolled my eyes at him, but focused back on the blonde male. I didn't like the way he looked at me. I felt the heat coursing through my veins.

"I'll show you mongrel…" I advanced on him, and he was in my face in no time.

Bella stepped in between us. She stood in front of me, and pushed him lightly. "This is my boyfriend Jacob Black, not mutt, dog or mongrel. He goes wherever I go, I can't do this without him. And you will all have to accept that. You will respect him, you all will! You don't have to like him but you will respect him." They all looked at Bella stunned and so did I, my soul mate never ceased to amaze me, I was falling more in love with her my the second.

"You tell them Bella." I said proudly.

"We will all respect him." The motherly leech informed. "Please excuse my family's rude behavior dear." The others huffed in protest, but she smiled reassuringly at me.

I frowned, she was nice enough but she was still my enemy I could not let my guard down. If it wasn't for Bella I would have phased long ago. But I had to endure this, for Bella. For Bella. I reminded myself over and over.

The room turned silent, and they stared at me. I was getting uncomfortable being in the company of vampires surrounding me, the smell was driving me nuts. And those damn eyes. I was itching to let the beast free. Their eyes were freaky, my wolf wanted to rip them apart. I was so close to losing my sh!t. I started shaking uncontrollably.

"Maybe you should wait outside dog." Said Dickward harshly.

"F*ck you! Like I'm actually going to leave Bells alone with all of you." I tsked. "In the company of a bunch of damn vampires." It was so bizarre I couldn't believe I said the "v" word. Bella sensed my discomfort and held my hand, she knew I would never phase with her so close to me. As soon as our hands touched I calmed down, it was like she was blocking my ability to phase, to keep us safe, I know it sounds crazy but I would realize I was on to something later.

"He's going to get us all killed!" The blonde ice witch said, glaring at me.

"Calm down Rosalie." The motherly vamp ordered.

"Shut it Rose!" Bella said, "He's coming. So get the hell over it. I'm not in the mood for this. We have bigger things to worry about! My life is one the line here, so stop being so damn selfish, and let's get down to business!" Bella said losing it.

Rose looked at Bella. "Hmm. Standing up to me, eh? Impressive." She half smiled, and some of her coldness melted away, but it was gone just as fast as it appeared and her face became hard again. Blondie seemed very impressed with Bella, and so was I. Like I said I was falling more in love with her by the second. It seemed when I phased it made Bella tougher too, she was no longer weak or the push over she was letting them know up front. I was getting turned on by her being all tough and feisty. I tried to rein the other beast down. Little 'big' Jacob was getting a little too excited, I had to keep control of my teenage fantasies.

Eddie boy growled, probably reading my impure thoughts.

"Stay the hell out of my head." I scolded him, but grinned as I let more dirty images fill my head.

"Let's not be rude to our guests. Jacob, would you like something to eat or drink?" Motherly vamp asked.

I gulped hard, wondering what did vampires possibly have to eat or drink? Blood? I shuddered, shaking my head uncontrollably trying to rid myself of the horrid images.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." I said uncomfortably shifting my weight from one foot to the other. For all I knew these damn vampires would try to poison me, and suck me dry.

"We don't drink human blood." Edward said obviously reading my thoughts again.

"What did I tell you damn it! And Bella already informed me of your "vegetarian diet" " I shouted, snorting that the "vegetarian part".

"And even if we did your blood would be toxic for us, and very disgusting to say the least." Edward said smiling.

I rolled my eyes.

"I hate to admit this but he may just work out in our favor." The one with the thick southern accent said, interrupting Edward and my banter.

"How so Jas?" The pixie asked next to him.

"They have no idea that werewolves exist, this might shock them. And then they'll be easier to kill." Jasper strategized.

"That's what I was thinking," Bella said.

I stuck my tongue out at the blonde. "I'm coming blondie, aren't ya happy?"

"So he stinks and he's childish," She countered. "What a catch." she said looking to Bella.

Bella rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"I am a teenager after all. Some of us aren't centuries old, forgive me if I'm too childish." I said sarcastically. I had to admit this was a huge responsibility as a teenager, I felt like I had become a grown man over night.

She gave me a dirty look, and rolled her eyes.

"Okay enough of the foolishness. We need to go." Edward said.

The doctor, Edward, and the huge vampire decided to hunt the crazy vamps on foot. Edward suggested that Blondie, and Bella change clothes.

"Sure." Blondie said.

Bella looked surprised. "Really?"

Blondie shrugged, "Sure. They are just clothes Bella."

"Last time around you refused to give me your clothes."

"This isn't last time." She replied with a frozen tight lipped smile, but a smile nevertheless.

Bella looked shocked.

"Last time, Esme and Rosalie led Victoria away in my truck, but my truck is having complications." Bella said.

"Oh honey. I was going to surprise you with that on our date. I fixed it, its at your dad's, its all ready to go." I said.

"I love you." She said.

I smiled at her, "I love you too."

"Gag me," Blondie said.

"We will go get Bella's truck and lead them away." The mother bloodsucker suggested.

"Lead Victoria in the direction of Phoenix so you can kill them both." Bella said. "If you don't she will keep coming after me. I don't know what to do about Laurent, he came after me last time…" Bella trailed off.

"So he should die too," I said sternly.

"No don't kill him it will open up a world of new problems let him get away." She said.

I looked her like she was nuts. "No Bell-" I started.

"Jacob! I know what I am doing okay? Just trust me." She said cutting me off forcibly.

I nodded my head, hoping she was right.

They were all in agreement about the plan, that it would be best for them to hurry and kill the two leeches first.

"We have a bigger threat to worry about we need to kill these immediately." Carlisle said.

"What bigger threat?" I asked. Everyone kept talking about a bigger threat, but no one was saying what it was, I needed to know damn it!

"One thing at a time Jake. Okay?" Bella said.

I glared at her, but nodded my head anyway.

They all distributed cell phones, so we could all keep in contact with one another. They said goodbyes to Bella.

"Stay safe Bella." Edward said giving Bella a longing look that almost made me puke.

"You too." He nodded, looked like he was about to say something but he looked at me and decided against it, and turned to leave.

Blondie leech, and mother leech went out behind them.

I followed Bella, pixie vamp, and southern vamp to the Mercedes. We were headed for a long drive to Phoenix, Arizona. I was disgusted thinking about the long ride I would have to suffer in the car with them.

This was going to be pure hell driving such a long way in such a smelly confined space. _Anything for Bella. Anything to keep Bella safe. _My mind said, and I nodded in agreement.

I only breathed when it was absolutely necessary, the smell of leech was becoming unbearable. The good news was with my new wolf senses I could hold my breath for a much longer time, than all human Jacob. Bella lay on my chest, holding my hand firmly making sure I didn't phase and damn us all.

Bella's phone started ringing again. Bells heart went haywire in her chest. _Its Charlie, _She mouthed.

_Its okay, honey. Just act natural._ I mouthed back, she rolled her eyes but answered the phone.

"Hey daddy." Bella said coolly, if Charlie hadn't expected something to be wrong before, he probably did now, Bella hardly ever called Charlie 'daddy', we were doomed.

"Daddy eh? I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Um-nope nothing at all." She blurted out.

"Is that right?"

"Yep." She popped the 'p.'

"Are you two behaving?" He asked a slight edge to his voice.

"Yes dad." Bella said.

"Did you use condoms?" The two leeches started chuckling softly in the front seat, and I couldn't help but laugh too. When Bella realized we had all heard her father, she turned 3 shades of red. "Damn super hearing." She mumbled barely above a whisper knowing we could all hear her loud and clearly.

"Um- dad I'm still a virgin if you must know."

Charlie coughed, clearly uncomfortable, with the turn of the conversation. He cleared his throat before he spoke again. "That's my girl." He said. "You kids be good, you hear?"

"Yes dad."

"And tell Jake not to do anything that will get him shot." I chuckled, I loved Bella's dad, he was like my second father.

"Okay dad." Bella said annoyed.

"And don't do anything crazy like plan an unsupervised trip out of the state or anything."

Bella's heart nearly thudded out of her chest, I covered her hand with mine. "Its okay Bella, breathe." I whispered, but I was getting nervous too. I hoped Charlie didn't know, it was awfully ironic that he said that right when we were going out of state.

"W-we would never do an-anything like that dad." Bella tried to laugh it off.

"You better not. I got my spy's on you two." Charlie said chucking.

"Okay dad." Bella said hurriedly.

"Tell Jacob Billy says hi, and to-I'm not saying that Billy I'm trying to keep them from having sex." Charlie mumbled obviously talking to my dad in the background.

Bella huffed. "Okay dad."

"Love ya kiddo."

"Love ya too."

"Oh and Bella tell Jacob to stop driving without a license."

She hurriedly disconnected. She let out a relieved sigh.

"I'm surprised he doesn't know about Sam yet," I said.

"Me too but its only a matter of time before he does, of course they are going to inform the chief police of the events, and he will come back, they are going to need him soon. I hope he doesn't find out the truth too soon, or he'll cut the trip short."

"He can't cut the trip short, not until we kill the leeches." I said, Bella laid her head back on my chest. I said reassuring words to her, as I softly rubbed her hair.

"How long will it be until we make it to Phoenix pixie?" I asked the one named Alice.

"Just hold on tight dog, and try to relax we'll be there in no time." Pixie said.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Southern leech suggested.

"How am I ever going to sleep with the smell of leech stinking up the whole damn car? Do you guys bathe?"

Pixie laughed, "You should talk."

I was about to respond, but Bella grabbed my arm and said. "That's enough Jacob. Just shut up and try to sleep." She commanded, I felt heat pass through my body at her command, and I immediately shut my mouth, and obeyed.

She got in my lap, and to my surprise even with the smell of leech filling my nostrils I was asleep. That was the kind of power Bella had over me.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all the people who favored, reviewed, alerted, etc. it means alot

this story is coming to a close.

Make sure you review and tell me what you thought.

Review Review review.

Review=quicker update (the choice is yours.)

God Bless.

-Rae


	23. Chapter Nineteen

**BPOV**

_"I've been waiting for you." His cold hands wrapped tightly around my waist. I tried to fight against the iron tight grip, but it was useless, I went limp in his arms. I was weak and defenseless it was no use. I was finally giving up, he won. _

_I tried to concentrate and call Jacob, but something was blocking our connection, my thoughts even knew that I was giving up. "I can't believe you fell for it, again." James said in a mocking tone. _

_I looked at his cold face in confusion, he moved his hands to my neck, and started squeezing the life out of me, obviously enjoying this game. _

_He chuckled at my confused face. "That's right, I know about your little second journey." He smiled menacingly. _

_I remained silent. There was no need to talk this was the end, I had fallen into his trap once again. But this time no one was around to save me. _

_"Isn't it a shame that you had a second chance, and it ended like this?" He smiled mockingly at me. "I guess that's why you shouldn't toy with fate." He squeezed my neck even harder and I felt a sickening pop, the bone in my neck was shattered. _

_"Say goodbye Bella." He whispered in my ear, making my hair stand on end. _

_"Jacob… I love you." Were my last words, as his teeth tore through my skin as he started sucking my blood. He moaned as he continued sucking, the same spot where he had bitten me last time. Suddenly, I was being thrown down, and my body fell into the hard ground. _

_I looked again with heavy eyes, and there was Edward and his family. They defeated James, while Edward tended to me. My vision was hazy as the venom spread through my body once again. It burned, it felt like knives stabbing me all over my body. I writhed in pain, as my body convulsed. I felt the searing pain as it slowly spread through my veins, I wanted it to stop. I would rather James had killed me, rather than feel this all over again. _

_"Aren't you going to stop the venom from spreading?" Carlisle asked Edward confused. _

_"No." He said simply, looking down on me,"She was made to be one of us, let the venom spread." Edward said. "You can't toy with fate." Edward said, his words mirroring James'. _

_No. I whispered in my head, I tried to open my parched throat and speak, but it was too painful._

* * *

My body jerked. I opened one eye, and then the other, my pounding head along with the nightmare woke me up from my deep sleep. I was felt disorientated. The dream I had started to slowly fade away, as I locked it away in my mind. I looked around and took in the unfamiliar room. Why wasn't I in my bedroom? Confusion struck me, and then panic which quickly led way to fear as I tried to snap out of my sleepy scepter. My beating heart calmed me, I wasn't a vampire. I needed to think, and my spinning head wasn't helping. Where was I? How did I end up here? I couldn't remember. A noise from the other side of the bed grabbed my attention, causing me to jump slightly.

I looked to my left to see a snoring Jacob, which pulled me from my haze and I was instantly flooded with relief, and the images that led up to this moment filled my mind. We were finally in Phoenix, Arizona, in a hotel. I had no real memories of the journey to Phoenix, Jacob and I had both fallen into a deep sleep, in the car. I wondered exactly how I had gotten into bed, and in my pajamas for that matter.

The hotel suddenly started to feel familiar. Last time we were in the same hotel, that was close to the airport just in case we had to leave in a hurry. The clock on the wall told me what I already knew it was early morning. I wanted to wake my sleeping beauty up next to me, but I decided against it. I knew he would need to recharge and get all the rest he needed before the events took place.

I knew Jacob thought it was an awful idea to use me as bait but what other choice did we have? He wanted to protect me and I understood that, any sane boyfriend wouldn't want their girlfriend being used as bait to lure two manic vampires.

Nerves took over my body, I had to prepare myself for what I knew would conspire. I looked at my phone, almost scared to touch it for fear it would ring, and that it would be Edward calling to let me know that they were ready. We would wait until the exact moment when everything was in place, Alice was keeping a close watch on James, I just hoped all things turned out the same, I hoped this new reality would be the same with Victoria added, and it would be perfect.

I was shaking uncontrollably. I wondered would it happen the same time as last time, or would the call take place sooner. I hoped it happened sooner, the faster we got rid of them the better for everyone.

The smooth skin of my wrist suddenly caught my attention, bringing the dream to my mind. I ran my fingers over the smooth surface where the bite mark was supposed to be, but there was no crescent moon shaped bite on it. I vowed to let it stay that way. I didn't need to get bitten again only to have Edward rescue me, this time around who knew if he would be able to control himself enough to stop, He wasn't as used to my blood as he was last time I shuddered at the thought of dream Edward letting me turn.

I watched Jacob sleep next to me for a moment. It calmed me just watching the rise and fall of his chest, I loved him so much. Watching him stilled my racing thoughts for a moment. I laid on his chest for a moment, listening to the beat of his heart. I was truly the luckiest woman on the planet. How I almost let him slip through my fingers was truly beyond me, I'm glad I had a second chance at it. I couldn't imagine being without my sun. I ran my fingers through his short cut, he was so beautiful. I tore my eyes away from him even though I didn't want to, I could watch him sleep forever.

In the shower I let my thoughts run free. _If-_ I had to change my thinking mentality we were going to make it through this. _Once_ I corrected, this supernatural stuff was over and James and Victoria were defeated, I needed a vacation.

I wanted to go see Renee, and be a carefree teenager, for awhile. I never really got to be carefree, taking care of my mom and dad for one, and the Cullen's and their BS for two. I had never really gotten to relax and let live, everything was always so cryptic and angst all the time, and I needed to get away from it and be young and wild. I grew up way too early.

I just needed a break from everything, and Jacob and I needed a few months apart too. Even though I knew it would be hard being apart, but it would help our relationship grow stronger. As an imprinted couple I knew it would be hard, almost impossible but I had to do it for me. I had to show that I could stay on my own two feet by myself, and I didn't need anyone to depend on, I needed to gain my independence away from Jacob so I could be a better mate to him, I still had so much growing up to do.

I knew Jacob would not be too thrilled about this when I told him what I was planning.

I decided to take one thing at a time, deal with the situation at hand, worry about everything else later.

After my shower and some scary thoughts later, I got the bag that I had brought from Jake's house. I half expected to see Alice and Jasper in the living room like they were last time, but they weren't. Last time, I remembered they had ordered my breakfast, they were probably trying to give Jacob and I space, which I was truly grateful for.

I didn't know what it was but it was hard for me to be around the Cullen's. Last time, it had been a breeze, but now they annoyed me to no end. I supposed being the mate of the alpha I didn't have much patience around them. I didn't want to be around them more than I had to. I still loved them and I would forever be grateful for all they had done for me and my safety -that they got me into- but I had no desire whatsoever to be around them anymore. When all the danger was clear, I would have to love them from I distance, a great distance.

I grabbed a spot on the couch and sat for a while in the open space of the living room, just thinking, trying to give Jacob more time to rest, and trying to mentally prepare myself for everything. Charlie, Billy, Renee, Jacob (of course), Quil, Embry, Leah, the soon to be pack, all popped in my head, and I had no idea how or why I was selfish enough to give such a wonderful team up. Tears pricked my eyes, as I continued to think at all I almost gave up.

I didn't know why I was so emotional. I realized I was pmsing and that I would probably be getting my period soon. I prayed it would be way after the danger was over, it was bad enough being around Jacob and his heightened smell, but being around vampires on my monthly, I just couldn't handle it. How I coped with it last time was beyond me. Did they want to drink my blood more around that time? I blushed just thinking about it.

After a while and some more terrifying thoughts later, I started to miss Jacob. The bracelet he made for me caught my eye, and I smiled. I needed my sun. I couldn't wait any longer I had to wake him up. I got up from the couch and proceeded to do just that, but a sharp knock on the door stopped me dead in my tracks.

My heart started pounding in my ears. I ever so softly walked to the hotel room door, making sure not to wake Jake. If something was about to happen my first thought was to protect him. I knew I was being silly I couldn't exactly protect him, but the imprinted side of me couldn't help it. I didn't want anything to happen to Jake, I would rather something happen to me instead.

I took a few deep calming breaths before I opened the door. I was prepared for the worst, but it was just the bell boy.

"Room service." The young blonde haired boy said with a smile.

I was about to protest, however I knew this was the work of Alice and Jasper.

"Thank you." I said warmly. "Do you want a tip?"

"No. A little pixie already took care of it, enjoy." He said his bright blue eyes lighting up, as he walked off.

I rolled my eyes but smiled, from the look of his face I knew Alice blessed him with a pretty generous donation.

I rolled the huge tray of food into our room. I guess they already knew how much a werewolf could eat, this would be enough to feed a small army. I chuckled slightly as I finally went to wake my sleeping wolf.

I smiled watching him sleep, reminiscent of a small child. The innocence of his sleeping face took my breath away every time I witnessed it. "Wake up sleeping beauty." I whispered in his ear.

He mumbled my name turned over, and kept sleeping. "Jacob, wake up!" I said again, I felt a weird warm sensation at the command, it felt like power rolling off of my tongue. I was puzzled by this, I made a mental note to talk to him and Billy about it later.

He pulled me into him, and woke up almost instantly. "I don't want to Bells." He said with his eyes still closed. He found my face and placed a kiss on my cheek, and a quick one on my mouth. He finally opened his beautiful brown eyes, and I was speechless, I could never get used to his beauty. Only Jacob could have such an effect on me, 'The Jacob Effect' I melted in his arms, and my legs felt like jell-o. We made eye contact and I could still feel the sparks of the imprint, it was so strong. Jacob and I truly were soul mates. I gasped at how connected I felt to him. He smiled at me, and I grinned back.

"Let's stay in bed all day." Jacob said softly. He knew as well as I did that we couldn't, we had to be ready for anything, but a part of me wished we could. I winced slightly, but quickly recoiled.

"But honey, our breakfast will get cold." I said with a grin, trying not to bring up the subject, I didn't want to ruin our time together, just in case this was our last moment.

_Angst much Bella? What happened to positive thoughts_? I quickly kicked myself for such a thought.

At the mention of breakfast he was up, I rolled my eyes playfully. "You and food." I laughed.

We ate in comfortable silence, neither of really knowing what to say. I could feel the nerves floating off of him, and I knew he could sense my emotions, I tried to be calm I didn't want him to worry. He looked at me like he wanted to say something, but he thought about it, and decided against it. He looked afraid to say anything for fear that it might ruin our happy moment.

I cleared my throat, trying desperately to think of something. "How'd did I get in my pajama's last night?" I asked sort of awkwardly trying to start conversation.

He half smiled, and sighed. "If you think I was about to let anyone touch you other than me…." He trailed off.

I laughed, blushing. "Thank you." I said.

"No problem Bells, and don't worry I was a perfect gentlemen."

"I know you were," I said.

I was barely done with the tiny pile of food on my plate, but Jacob had already had several helpings, I watched him eat admiring him quietly. He smiled at me, but the smile didn't reach his eyes and I could tell he was worried. He wasn't his usual sunny self either, and I knew he was worried for me.

"You know I love you right?" I mumbled.

He froze, dropped his fork, and looked at me. "I love you too Bells."

"And I just want you to know if anything….." I started, I felt my throat tighten, I didn't want to cry now, I reined it in.

"Don't you dare start with that sh!t. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise you that honey. We're going to be fine."

"I know.." I whispered only half believing it.

"Do you trust me Bella?" He asked.

I nodded. "You know I do. With my life."

"Well then know that I will do everything in my power to make sure you and I get out of this. We're going to grow old together have lots of babies, it won't end like this. I promise."

He scooped me in his arms, and held me for a moment. I don't know how long we stayed like that. Just wrapped in one another's arms. I snuggled as deep as I could get in his arms breathing in his fresh earthy scent. I listened to his breathing, and the drum of his heart, that matched the pattern of my own. The two imprints heart beat as one. That was the most beautiful thing of Jacob his heart, that only beat for me, it was such a big heart, he was so caring and loving. I never knew how important a beating heart was until that moment. Jacob was alive, breathing, human being, and I loved him for that.

He started to get fidgety, and I knew he needed to set the beast free.

"Bells after being trapped in a car and room full of disgusting smelling leeches my wolf is begging to get free. I'm going to go for a run. Pixie and southern leech told me there was a secluded wooded area not too far away from here, my wolf will guide me."

I laughed, and nodded. "I understand honey."

"Are you going to be alright by yourself for about an hour honey? I promise I won't be too long."

"I'll be fine Jake. Take as long as you need." I said. "I know its been really hard for you. I understand."

"Are you positive? Because I can have pixie and southern leech to come sit with you or you could come along…."

The thought of me taking a ride on his wolf intrigued me for a moment, but I didn't know how much fun I would have when our lives were in danger I shook my head no, I knew I needed to be here just in case Edward called.

"I like Alice and Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's and all but I can't take being with them right now." I frowned and scrunched my nose.

"What is it honey?"

"They're starting to smell to me too Jake, its weird, they have never smelled to me before…"

Jacob cocked an eyebrow, and chuckled. "That is weird… we'll talk to Billy about it when we go back home."

Worry crossed my face, I tried to mask it but he caught it. Damn superhuman reflexes!

"Hey Bells." He pulled me close, "Don't look like that, we're going to make it honey."

"I know." I said awkwardly, hoping it sounded convincing to him.

"Well I'll be back, if you need anything call me or one of the bloodsuckers."

I nodded. He tied some shorts around his ankle and put his cell phone that the Cullen's had given him in the pocket of the shorts.

I watched the alpha in amazement.

"What?" He asked with a cocky grin.

"You're figuring out everything so quickly, how did you know how to tie your clothes around your ankle?"

"Instinct, I guess. Things just feel right to me, like I'm supposed to do it. And I can't walk around naked after what happened in the kitchen last night." He said smiling, I blushed, he kissed me tenderly. "I'll be back soon."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jacob took one more glance at me before he hurried out of the door. I hoped nothing happened while he was gone, I began to panic, but I didn't want Jacob sensing my feelings he would think something was wrong, I tried to calm myself down for him.

I had just started to relax about 20 minutes later when the ringing of the phone sent my body into shock. Was this the moment? What this it?

I didn't recognize the number, all the Cullen's numbers were already programmed in the phone. Who could it be? How did they get the number?

"Bella?" The angry male voice said into the phone, my eyes nearly bugged out of my head, my heart thundered wildly in my chest, and I thought for a moment how ironic it would be if I died of a heart attack, when every supernatural being wanted me. I remained silent, I wished Jacob was here to help me through this, I didn't know what to say, but he was gone I had to protect him this was up to me now.

"Bella?" The voice said again. "We need to talk."


End file.
